


【盾冬】在与你重逢前

by Winter_Dumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 96,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dumplings/pseuds/Winter_Dumplings
Summary: 一个关于陪伴的故事。（接复联4）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

1917年1月  
这是一个宁静的周末午后，阳光照在刚下过雪的布鲁克林大街上，仔细听的话可以听到积雪窸窸窣窣融化的声音。  
巴恩斯太太坐在沙发上，一边听着屋檐上雪化成水的滴滴答答的声音，一边不紧不慢的做着针线活，脸上挂着浅浅的笑容，她在给自己即将出世的孩子准备小衣服。  
敲门声突然响了起来，但并不显得突兀，来人像是思考了很久才小心翼翼的敲了门。  
“来了”  
巴恩斯太太放下手中的活，扶着大肚子起身准备去开门。  
听到巴恩斯太太的声音，巴恩斯先生连忙从书房里走了出来:“噢亲爱的，我来就好了，你坐下。”他不由分说的将挺着大肚子的妻子扶回了沙发上，然后三步并两步的打开了门。  
“下午好，巴恩斯先生。”  
门口传来了一个浑厚而好听的男人声音，巴恩斯太太偏过头好奇的向外看去，那是一个高个子的络腮胡男人，手里还捧着一盆小雏菊。  
“我是新搬到你们隔壁的，”男人金棕色的头发在阳光下闪着光，他指了指旁边的白栅栏小房子，“我叫格林，格林·罗杰斯。”  
“噢罗杰斯先生，快请进”巴恩斯先生连忙将他请进了屋子里，关上门隔绝了外面的冷空气，“听说了隔壁搬来了一位新邻居，可是这些天一直下着雪，瑞秋又挺着肚子不方便出门，本想等天气好了去拜访你的，没想到你先来了。”  
“快请坐吧，真是太不好意思了。”巴恩斯太太为罗杰斯先生倒了一杯热可可。  
“这没关系的，您太客气了，”他接过热可可，目光落到了巴恩斯太太的大肚子上，湛蓝的眼睛中流露出一种前所未有的温柔，“您需要在家好好养胎休息，我已经开始期待小巴恩斯是个怎样的小天使了。”  
没有家长会不喜欢别人夸赞自己的孩子，巴恩斯先生笑着眨眨眼说：“但愿他不会是个小魔头吧。”  
巴恩斯太太摸着自己的肚子，漂亮的绿色眼睛流露出的无限的爱意，她嗔道：“瞧你说的，这可是你的孩子。”  
三人都笑了起来。  
巴恩斯夫妇与罗杰斯先生进行了一次非常愉快的谈话，罗杰斯先生是个画家，今年不过三十出头的年纪，他们对这个年轻有为，英俊又谦和有礼的新邻居十分满意。  
送走了罗杰斯先生，巴恩斯太太将那盆鲜艳的小雏菊放在了家中最显眼的地方，这是罗杰斯先生送给他们的见面礼，她很喜欢。  
巴恩斯先生揽住妻子笑着说:“罗杰斯先生不愧是个画家，送的礼物都这么有艺术感。”  
巴恩斯太太点了点头说，脑海中浮现出罗杰斯先生那好看又深沉的蓝色眼睛:“噢你真应该好好看看他，多么英俊啊，没想到还没有成家。”  
“也许搞艺术的总想要找到一个各方面都契合的灵魂伴侣吧，亲爱的你要知道，那并不好找。”巴恩斯先生耸了耸肩，并没有因为妻子夸赞了别的男人而感到不快。  
“也许，我们以后可以带着小巴恩斯多多拜访罗杰斯先生。”巴恩斯太太提议道。  
巴恩斯先生摸了摸下巴：“可是罗杰斯先生未必会喜欢小孩子，小孩子总是会吵闹一些，也许会影响罗杰斯先生创作。”  
“那可不一定，罗杰斯也说了我们的小巴恩斯会是个天使，谁会不喜欢呢？”  
“希望如此。”巴恩斯先生淡淡一笑，亲吻了妻子的额头。  
格林·罗杰斯踱步走出了巴恩斯夫妇的家，环顾着周围，街道旁边的天堂树，大笑着互相追逐的男孩，一切的一切都是这么熟悉。  
他深吸了一口气，冰冷的空气钻进了他的身体里，把心头那些炙热与激动暂时压了下去。  
罗杰斯的白栅栏小房子并不算大，但他一个人住仍然是绰绰有余。他推开自己白栅栏房子的门，走进屋子里，屋子里家具陈设也很简单，午后温暖的阳光透过窗子照进这个许久没有人居住的屋子里，一束阳光正好打在屋里的画架上，男人坐了下来，环顾着这栋房子，最后盯着画布上跳舞的尘埃出了神。  
画布上，画着一个身穿军装的英俊青年，歪歪的戴着军帽，下巴上的小小凹陷看起来栩栩如生，他有一双漂亮的绿色眼睛，和隔壁的巴恩斯太太如出一辙。  
男人把脸埋在双手里，深深的叹了一口气，无奈又无助。

1950年  
Kiss me once then kiss me twice then kiss me once again.  
It's been a long long time……  
史蒂夫抱着佩姬慢慢的跳着舞，他不知怎么想起来洞察计划前夕，弗瑞来到他家的那一晚，那时的留声机里也放着这首歌，音乐缓慢，可当时的情况却很焦灼，对面高楼上那个幽灵一般的狙击手已经将枪口对准了他们，史蒂夫当时只看清了那条月光下闪着寒芒的铁臂，直到追上他的时候才注意到那双在战术迷彩下黑白分明的眼睛。  
红裙美人并没有责怪他的心不在焉，幸好史蒂夫很快就回了神，低下头轻轻的吻了佩姬，他终于兑现了当初的约定，心中的那份遗憾也得以释怀。  
“没想到还能再见到你，史蒂夫，穿越时空一定很不容易吧，”一舞过后，她微笑着问，“你要离开了吗？”虽然是个疑问句，但是她心中已经有了答案，她一向是个聪明的姑娘，她明白，那一吻不仅是和她告别，也是和过去的那一段懵懵懂懂的情分告别。  
史蒂夫点了点头:“抱歉佩姬，我还有很多必须要去做的事情。”  
他知道佩姬这一生都在为她的信念努力斗争，而她的身边也有深爱着她并且支持着她的男人，史蒂夫真诚的祝愿着佩姬，而至于他自己，他这一生有太多太多的遗憾，而那些无一例外都与巴基有关，既然如今有这样的机会，他得回去拯救巴基，哪怕至少让巴基痛苦一天，一分钟，他都得去。  
佩姬笑了，说:“我这一生没有什么遗憾，但是你，史蒂夫，既然有机会，你要过好你自己的人生。”  
史蒂夫回以微笑:“谢谢你，佩姬。”  
说着，他从怀中拿出了那块带着佩姬照片的怀表，交到了她的手上。  
最终，史蒂夫运转手臂上的装置，离开了这个时空，奔向了那场冰冷刺骨的风雪。


	2. Chapter 2

1917年4月  
经过了漫长寒冷的冬季，纽约迎来了令人倍感舒适的春天，而小巴恩斯也在这个春天顺利降生，格林·罗杰斯翻了翻日历，今天是巴恩斯太太出院的日子，他有些紧张，想了想还是决定去看看小巴恩斯。  
下午的时候，巴恩斯家的门被敲响了，巴恩斯太太卧在床上怀里抱着孩子，她对巴恩斯先生说:“亲爱的，去开一下门，一定是格林来了。”  
巴恩斯先生打开门，果然是格林·罗杰斯先生，手里还提着一些新鲜的水果，他连忙把格林请进了屋子里。  
这段日子他们相处的很不错，罗杰斯先生是个乐于助人的好男人，别看他只是个画家，但是力气却不小，有什么力气活他都乐意帮忙，而巴恩斯夫妇看他总是孤孤单单一个人，也经常叫他来聚餐。  
巴恩斯太太抱着小巴恩斯，看着他皱皱巴巴的小脸儿，目光中满是慈爱，巴恩斯先生坐在一旁，自然是高兴地不得了，但兴奋之余还有初为人父的紧张，他的双手放在膝盖上有些紧张的摩挲着，他对罗杰斯说道：“嘿格林，你有想过当父亲的那一天吗？我现在...我现在还是很紧张，噢天哪他那么小。”  
罗杰斯拍了拍他的肩膀，微微颤抖的手暴露了他和紧张，但这种紧张却是和巴恩斯先生有所不同，他认真的对巴恩斯先生说到：“别担心，你会是一个非常好的父亲。”  
而且是两个孩子的父亲，你们还会有一个天使般的小女儿，他在心里默默说道。  
“起名字了吗？”罗杰斯问。  
“詹姆斯，怎么样？James Buchanan Barnes”巴恩斯太太脸上洋溢着幸福，罗杰斯笑着点点头：“听起来一定会是个英俊的小伙子。”  
“来抱抱他吗？”  
罗杰斯一愣，瞬间更紧张了，他看起来有些手足无措，但还是小心翼翼的接过襁褓中的小詹姆斯，他有些怕自己的大胡子会吓到他，没想到小詹姆斯一看到他，就咯咯咯的笑了起来，他刚出生不久，说不上多好看，可罗杰斯就是喜欢的不得了，他低下头轻轻吻了吻小詹姆斯的额头，而小詹姆斯只是伸出自己圆圆的小手，摸着他的胡子，笑的更开心了。  
罗杰斯看着小詹姆斯的笑容，感受着他的触摸，不禁有些失神。  
他想起了在布鲁克林大街上带他去买热狗的詹姆斯，那时他总是无忧无虑的笑着的，没有人会不喜欢这个英俊俏皮的小少年。  
他又想起了战场上永远守护他身后的巴恩斯中士，想起航空母舰上冷血无情的冬日战士，想起了布加勒斯特小房子里迷茫却又平静的巴基，想起了在瓦坎达的夕阳里放羊的白狼。  
怀中小婴儿的面孔逐渐与记忆中的那个人重合，他在这时候才觉得命运之神对他还有所眷顾，起码他还有机会看着巴基长大，只要能就这样看着，罗杰斯已经感觉到了莫大的幸福。  
“看来詹姆斯很喜欢你！”巴恩斯先生拍了拍他的肩膀，把他拉回了现实，“看来以后我们少不了去叨扰你了，你可不能嫌烦，毕竟我的小詹姆斯他一见到你就笑。”  
罗杰斯先生点点头：“当然，詹姆斯他像个天使，我......很喜欢詹姆斯。”  
巴恩斯太太笑了：“小孩子都是这么可爱的，格林，你也不小了，该成家了，等你有了一位美丽的妻子，她肯定会给你生一个更可爱的孩子的。”  
罗杰斯抿了抿嘴唇，不置可否，眼睛依然盯着小詹姆斯看，好像看不够似的。  
“我说，布鲁克林小学的格丽斯老师怎么样，她向我打听过你呢格林。”  
巴恩斯先生撇了撇嘴，说：“噢瑞秋别这样，搞得好像格林是个娶不到老婆的老男人一样！”  
罗杰斯耸耸肩调侃自己说：“我想我画画挣来的那点钱也只够养活我一个。”  
巴恩斯太太眨眨眼说：“说起来，你的画真的很棒，有机会一定要请你为我们画一个全家福。”  
“非常乐意，等詹姆斯大一些，一定给你们画。”  
巴恩斯夫妇又留罗杰斯吃了个晚餐，过后他就回自己的白栅栏小房子里去了，夜晚他躺在自己并不宽大的床上，床板比较硬，但是此时此刻他感觉没有比这更好的了。  
这里是布鲁克林，是他和巴基生活了二十多年的地方，这里有他这辈子最珍贵的回忆和最重要的人。  
而如今，史蒂夫隐姓埋名，再一次回到了这里，虽然并不知道这样的平静与幸福可以持续多久，但至少这段时间里，他可以陪伴着巴基长大，也能体验一回托尼所说的平凡人的生活。  
这是他偷来的时光，史蒂夫无比珍惜。  
他为这个世界战斗了太久，他累了，偶尔偷个懒，没有人会怪他吧，史蒂夫悄悄地想，况且这段偷来的时间对于外界来说不过是弹指一瞬，巴基不会等太久，等到他回去，他仍然会和他并肩而战，守护这个世界，也陪伴着他的巴基。  
是的，他爱巴基，爱当初那个在布鲁克林里人见人爱的詹姆斯，更爱如今这个饱经风霜洗礼的白狼。  
最近史蒂夫总是辗转难眠，他总是会回想起从前的日子，难道人老了都喜欢怀旧吗？他想不明白，却并不排斥这样的怀念，甚至会放纵自己沉溺于过去的那些美好里。  
他的童年无疑是晦暗的，体弱多病又固执的不可思议，直到巴基出现在他的生命里，才为他的童年带来了快乐与光明。  
他需要巴基，无论是那个在布鲁克林各个小巷子里挨揍的豆芽菜史蒂夫，还是打败了灭霸拯救过世界的美国队长，他都需要巴基，也许这个世界不差一个冬兵，但对史蒂夫而言，巴基永远是他生命中不可或缺的一部分。  
史蒂夫后知后觉的想，当他第一次遇到巴基的时候，他大概就已经爱上他了。在那个昏暗的小巷子里，在那个垃圾桶旁，巴基向他伸出了手，他猝不及防的就撞入了那双好看的绿色眼眸中，史蒂夫至今忘记不了那个场景，他不会忘记是巴基的那双手带他逃离了恶霸的欺凌，也带他逃离了黑暗。  
彼时尚且年少的史蒂夫并未意识到巴基对他更深层次的意义，只有在一次又一次的失而复得之中，他才体会到了巴基对于他的重要性，巴基是他籍籍无名的少年时代里唯一能牢牢抓住的那份友情，也是在他这一生最遥不可及的爱情，羁绊已经深入骨髓，什么也无法改变。  
史蒂夫躺在床上，合上了双眼，脑海中浮现出下午他抱着小巴基时看到的那张小脸。  
明天一定要把他画下来，他想。

1944年  
他在雪地里寻找了一天一夜。  
一天前，他也在那列火车上，不知道是第多少次眼睁睁的看着巴基掉下悬崖，他救不了巴基，甚至都找不到掉下去的巴基。  
冰冷的雪糊满了史蒂夫的靴子，寒风呼啸，但他感觉不到冷，心中那份执着驱使着他那在频繁的时空穿梭中疲惫不堪的躯体不停的走着，但他该死的就是找不到巴基。  
“过去是无法改变的！”  
史蒂夫突然想起了博士说的话，但直到此时此刻，他才真正的相信了，可心中仍有不甘。  
像是被抽空了力气一般，史蒂夫噗通倒在了雪地上，一种深深的无力感将他包围，他突然明白了，即使打了血清，史蒂夫的本质也什么没有改变，他还是那个废物豆芽菜，一次又一次的失去巴基，他什么也改变不了，他恨纳粹，恨九头蛇，恨命运从不眷顾巴基，但他最恨的还是无能的自己。  
他也企图救过霍华德夫妇，他试了很多次，但即使他拦住了巴基，霍华德夫妇也会被别的九头蛇杀手杀害，他只能看着事实的发生，就像他只能看着巴基一次次的掉下悬崖，那副场景，就像在他的心口扎了无数个血窟窿，他痛苦不已。  
临行前偷偷带出来的皮姆粒子已经所剩无几，史蒂夫攥紧了拳头，这个看起来向来所向披靡的男人此时此刻像个无助的小男孩，他呆坐在雪地里，眼泪一滴一滴的掉进了雪地里，与皑皑白雪融为一体。  
不知过了多久，史蒂夫重新站了起来。  
如果过去注定无法改变，那么他能做的也只有陪伴，陪伴他受苦，陪伴他颠沛流离，如果有必要，他愿意和巴基一起做流浪汉，区区代价，不足挂齿。  
Till the end of line，他会兑现自己的承诺。  
于是1917年的那个下午，他敲开了巴恩斯夫妇家的门。  
“下午好，巴恩斯先生，我是新搬到你们隔壁的，我叫格林，格林·罗杰斯。”


	3. Chapter 3

1918年  
像每一个新生儿都要经历的过成长过程一样，巴基开始咿呀学语了。  
巴基不是一个很爱哭的孩子，他总是笑盈盈的，尤其是格林·罗杰斯在旁边的时候。罗杰斯抱着他，巴基挥着小拳头，张着小嘴，发出一些意义不明的单音节。  
“他可真喜欢你，伙计，我都要嫉妒了。”巴恩斯先生无奈的说，罗杰斯却得意的挑了挑眉毛，他抱着巴恩斯，已经熟练的像个全职奶爸，他哄着巴基说：“噢小詹姆斯，看看你的老爸，他要不开心了。”他说着耸拉下嘴角露出个伤心的表情，这把小巴基逗得咯咯笑。  
“你还打趣我，”巴恩斯先生冲厨房里忙着做苹果派的巴恩斯太太喊了一句，“嘿亲爱的，今天罗杰斯的那份苹果派省了吧！”  
“噢别这样，”罗杰斯做出一副伤心的模样，“我在教小詹姆斯说话呢，来吧小巴恩斯先生，跟我学，苹果派——”  
小巴基学着他的样子，但只能模模糊糊的发出“P”的声音，巴恩斯先生皱了皱眉；“天哪，我可不想听见我的孩子学会的第一句话是苹果派！来，詹姆斯跟爸爸学，说巴恩斯，巴——。”  
罗杰斯被巴恩斯先生拖长音的语气逗得哈哈大笑，而怀中的小詹姆斯也学着说，但是只能发出“Ba”的声音，虽然他只是一个字一个字的往外蹦，但是巴恩斯先生还是很满足，他笑着说：“看，我的詹姆斯很聪明，我已经能想象出以后他妙语连珠的样子了。”  
罗杰斯点了点头。  
是啊，巴基那两片薄薄的嘴唇总是能说出好听的俏皮话，通常他只是微笑着，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度，漂亮的双眼看着对方，不紧不慢的说出几句话，他的声音温柔但是略带沙哑，别提多性感了，军营里的护士们没有不动心的，即使他当时正满身是土，头上还裹着可笑的绷带。士兵们也很喜欢这个能说会道又长得讨人喜欢的年轻人，巴基就像一束暖阳，照进了被笼罩在战火和死亡阴霾中的军营。  
史蒂夫看着年幼的小巴基还在张着嘴发出“Ba、Ba”的声音，他情不自禁的低声呢喃了一句：“巴基......”  
而这一声呢喃却被巴基听的清清楚楚，他瞪着眼睛，似乎是思考了一番，然后脱口而出：“巴基！”  
罗杰斯和巴恩斯先生都愣住了，巴恩斯太太走了出来：“你们在说什么？巴基？小鹿仔？多么可爱的名字啊。”她捂着嘴笑了起来，巴恩斯先生附和道：“我们的小詹姆斯的确很像个可爱的小鹿呢，巴基，这名字真是有趣又可爱。”  
“巴基，巴基。”巴恩斯夫人走上前来伸出手抚摸着巴基的脸颊，“以后小名就叫做巴基吧。”  
巴基看起来有些兴奋，他重复着“巴基”这个新名字，虽然大部分听起来还是含糊不清的，但罗杰斯看着在他怀中的小巴基，只感觉自己的心都要化了，真是太可爱了，他默默的想。  
晚上的时候，罗杰斯享用了巴恩斯太太招待他的苹果派，熟悉的味道把他带回了七十多年前，那时候和他一起享用的，还有年轻的詹姆斯，他总是吃的很着急，甚至会弄的衣服上都是，这时候巴恩斯太太就会叉着腰说：“天哪巴基，你慢一点，吃东西的时候就乖乖地吃，你天天跟史蒂夫黏在一起，也不向人家学习一下。”  
而巴基这时候就会伸出舌尖舔舔嘴唇，然后朝史蒂夫疯狂眨眼，并且小声说道：“我的小史蒂薇，以后可要多教教哥哥，你是怎么能一直安安静静坐在椅子上的。”  
想到这里，罗杰斯就笑了起来。  
巴恩斯先生看着一边吃苹果派一边傻笑的罗杰斯，对巴恩斯太太小声问道：“苹果派有那么好吃吗？”

1923年  
那天下午，格林·罗杰斯，啊也就是史蒂夫正在屋子里赶稿，他找了份给报社画画的工作，薪水说不上多么丰厚，但也足够他的日常开支。  
史蒂夫的工作台就摆在窗户前，他喜欢边工作边被阳光拥抱的感觉，即使那会让他的后背微微渗出一层汗。  
明天就是截稿日了，他捏了捏眉心，有点拖的太久了，看来今天要多熬一会儿夜了。  
突然，一朵白色的小花出现在了窗户上，还在微微摆动，史蒂夫忍俊不禁，他打开窗户却不急向外看去，伸手从抽屉里拿出一直预备着的巧克力，悄悄推出了窗户，果不其然，一只小手迅速把它抓走了。  
史蒂夫探出头去，看到了一个金棕色的小脑袋瓜，正在努力的把巧克力塞进兜里。  
“下午好，詹姆斯先生。”他说。  
蹲在墙边的巴基抬起头，有些不好意思，他晃了晃手中的花说：“下午好，罗杰斯先生，这朵花送给你。”  
史蒂夫接过那朵自己种在门前的花，有些哭笑不得：“巴基，来。”  
巴基从善如流的站了起来，史蒂夫探出大半个身子，直接将巴基从窗户抱进了屋子里，放在工作台上。  
而巴基像是习以为常，他晃着小腿，歪着头看史蒂夫画的画，神色却有些忐忑。  
“怎么这个时候过来了？没睡午觉吗巴基。”史蒂夫转身去为他倒了一杯牛奶。  
巴基扁了扁嘴低下头说：“妈妈告诉我，罗杰斯先生今天要工作，我不能来打扰，可是......”  
“可是什么？”他把牛奶放在了巴基的手边。  
“可是我很想罗杰斯先生，就偷偷溜出来了。”  
巴基小心翼翼的打量着史蒂夫的神色，看到他微微皱了皱眉，巴基连忙跳下了工作台，像个做错事的孩子一样拽着史蒂夫的衣角说：“我是不是打扰到罗杰斯先生了？我......我可以在旁边待着，我会很乖的，不会发出任何声音！”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，抱起巴基坐到他的腿上，他说：“不，巴基，你没有打扰我，相反，我很高兴见到你，可是你不该偷偷溜出来，巴恩斯太太会担心你的，知道吗？”  
说着他安抚性的揉了揉巴基的小脑袋，巴基见他没有生气才放肆的伸出手环住了他的脖子，史蒂夫的大胡子有些扎，但是他很喜欢。  
巴基像个树袋熊一样挂在史蒂夫身上，还蹭了蹭他的脖子，闷声说：“嗯，我知道了，罗杰斯先生。”  
史蒂夫拍了拍他的背站起身，一只手托着巴基，腾出一只手给巴恩斯太太打了个电话报平安。  
“噢这孩子，他真是太调皮了，会不会打扰到你画稿子？我可以把他接回去。”巴恩斯太太在电话里带着歉意说道。  
史蒂夫看着怀中抱着他紧紧不撒手的巴基，无奈的笑了笑：“没关系，不打扰，等他玩够了我会把他送回去的。”  
“真是太感谢你了格林。”  
挂了电话，巴基才重新展露了笑颜，他说：“罗杰斯先生，你力气真大，一只手就能抱的动我！”  
史蒂夫捏了捏他的鼻子说：“一定是你太瘦了，所以你要多吃一点，不能挑食。”  
巴基却把他搂得更紧：“那胖了你还抱的动我吗？”  
史蒂夫向他展示了一下自己另一只胳膊上的肌肉，做出一个凶狠的表情：“嘿不要小看你的罗杰斯叔叔。”  
巴基咯咯咯的笑了起来。  
史蒂夫本没有奢望能和巴基如此亲密，能够做一个旁观者看着他长大就很幸福了，谁曾想巴基对这个罗杰斯叔叔特别喜欢，三天两头往他的小屋子里跑，谁都拦不住，巴恩斯夫妇很是不好意思，不过见罗杰斯并不厌烦甚至还哄着巴基玩，也就随他去了，作为补偿，巴恩斯夫妇请史蒂夫来家里共进晚餐的次数更多了。  
“我要听小狮子和小白狼的故事！”巴基噘着嘴说，史蒂夫转了转蔚蓝的眼珠，他问：“上次我们讲到哪里了？”  
巴基咬着嘴唇想了想，他说：“小白狼要去打仗，小狮子也想去，可是他太瘦弱了，小白狼不同意他去。”  
史蒂夫点了点头，他说：“小狮子遇到了森林里的守护神老爷爷，他给小狮子施了魔法，小狮子就嘭的一声变成了大狮子，比小白狼还要强壮一些......”  
等到把巴基哄睡着了的时候，天色已经擦黑了，史蒂夫轻轻抱起巴基，把他送回了家，回到自己家中，他重新坐回了自己的工作台前，看着进度还差得远的画稿，有些头疼了。  
算了，通宵吧。


	4. Chapter 4

1924年  
这一年的秋天，巴恩斯太太诞下了一个可爱的小女孩，取名瑞贝卡。  
巴基双手托着下巴，端详着躺在床上的小婴儿，时不时伸出手指逗逗她，瑞贝卡像巴基小时候一样爱笑，她看起来非常喜欢自己这个哥哥。  
瑞贝卡的眼睛圆圆的，瞳色比巴基要深一些，她明亮的眼神中倒映出巴基的模样。  
“这就是我的妹妹吗？她可真好看。”巴基轻轻亲了一下瑞贝卡的额头，瑞贝卡露出了甜甜的笑容。  
巴恩斯先生摸了摸自己儿子的头：“瑞贝卡长得更像我，一定是遗传了爸爸的优秀基因。”  
巴恩斯太太笑了：“那巴基更像我，怪不得我的小詹姆斯这么英俊呢。”  
这时候门被敲响了，巴基开心的大声说道：“一定是罗杰斯先生。”他抬起屁股跑到了门前，打开门，果然是罗杰斯，他开心的扑到罗杰斯怀里。  
罗杰斯顺势将他抱了起来：“嘿让我掂量掂量，巴基有没有长大一些。”他装模作样的好好看了看巴基，“嗯果然，更英俊了。”  
巴基开心的笑着：“我要长得像罗杰斯先生一样高！也许那时候就是我抱罗杰斯先生了。”  
“恐怕那时候我已经是个老头子了，你得搀着我。”  
巴恩斯太太朝他招了招手：“嗨格林，来看瑞贝卡吗？”  
罗杰斯回答道：“是的，我想看看这位巴恩斯家的小公主。”  
巴基恋恋不舍的从罗杰斯身上下来，他接过罗杰斯带来的一些新鲜苹果，毫不客气的拿出一个啃了一口。  
“嘿巴基，”罗杰斯还没来得及看看瑞贝卡，他蹲下身对巴基说，“要洗一洗才能吃，不然会闹肚子的。”  
巴基扁着嘴没说话，乖乖去洗苹果了，他总是很听罗杰斯先生的话。  
罗杰斯走到床边，看到了襁褓中的瑞贝卡，他从怀中拿出了一朵郁金香，放在她的身边：“瑞贝卡将来一定会是个漂亮姑娘。”  
巴恩斯太太说：“但愿她将来不会遇到坏男孩。”  
巴恩斯先生皱着眉说：“但愿如此，不然我一定会把那臭小子狠狠揍一顿。”  
罗杰斯看到爱女心切的两夫妻，不禁又回想起了从前，瑞贝卡是个很好的女孩，她和巴基一样，聪明又很善良，还有点小淘气，作为哥哥的巴基一直将她保护的很好，那时候她很黏巴基，也很喜欢史蒂夫，总是追着他们俩屁股后面叫他们带着自己玩，这时候巴基就会揉揉瑞贝卡的头伏下身对她说：“瑞贝卡听话，哥哥晚上回家给你讲故事，现在哥哥要和史蒂夫哥哥去做男人们才能做的事情了，你得乖乖回家去。”  
瑞贝卡会扁着嘴说：“哼，巴基你最好早点回来，不然我一定会告诉爸爸妈妈。”说罢就转身跑回了家。  
巴基无奈的耸了耸肩：“史蒂夫你看看，这小丫头越来越不听话了。”  
“其实带上瑞贝卡也没什么关系，我们只是去河边玩而已。”史蒂夫说，巴基搂过他的肩膀：“嘿我照顾一个小姑娘‘史蒂薇’就够辛苦了，不能再带上另一个小丫头了，她比你难管的多了。”  
“更何况......”他突然低下头凑近了史蒂夫的耳朵，有些暧昧的说“我不想让别人破坏咱们的二人世界呀。”说完巴基就大笑着跑到了一边。  
“巴基！你等等我！”史蒂夫加快走了几步跟上了巴基，他感觉自己的耳朵和脸颊都很烫，巴基的气息仿佛还留在他的耳边，他有些贪恋那微热的温度和过于紧密的距离，但那感觉已经随着巴基的远去而稍纵即逝了。  
他拍了拍脸，企图让自己的脸降下温度，但是没什么用，一定是今天太热了，史蒂夫想。  
罗杰斯伸手轻轻摸了摸瑞贝卡的额头，而刚洗完苹果的巴基就看到了这一幕，他走上前，看到了那朵娇艳的郁金香，不知怎么心里有点不是滋味。  
“我......我去写作业了。”巴基转身跑上了楼。  
“这孩子是怎么了？”巴恩斯太太有些疑惑，活泼开朗的巴基可从来没有这样过，巴恩斯先生说：“我们三个都围着小瑞贝卡，巴基会不会是生气了？”  
“哦老天爷，”巴恩斯太太有些懊恼，“晚上我做些他爱吃的吧。”  
罗杰斯站起身：“别担心，我去看看巴基。”  
“噢好，他一向最听你的话了格林。”巴恩斯先生说。  
巴基房间的门关着，不知道他在里面干什么，罗杰斯伸出手轻轻扣门，他问：“请问小巴恩斯先生在吗？这里有一份他的礼物，方便签收吗？”  
“不在！”屋里传来巴基的声音，听起来有些赌气。  
罗杰斯强忍着没有笑出声，他清了清嗓子好整以暇道：“那看来这份巧克力蛋糕就只能我一个人吃了。”  
话音刚落，门就打开了。  
巴基只打开了门就转身重新坐回了自己的小课桌前，倒像是一副认真写作业的模样，罗杰斯把小蛋糕放在巴基的旁边，然后随意从书架上抽出一本书，坐在巴基的身边认真读了起来。  
也不知道过了多久，反正罗杰斯余光里的巴基根本就是拿着笔一个字都没动，他翻了一页书，继续默不作声，但是巴基忍不住了。  
“罗杰斯先生，你来这里就是为了看着我写作业的吗？”巴基把笔扔在了桌子上，双手抱在胸前，像个小大人，“可你在我身边，我写不下去。”他撒了个谎，其实罗杰斯没来的时候，他照样写不下去，他心里乱的很。  
罗杰斯合上了书，温柔的说：“抱歉，没想到打扰到了你，那我还是走吧，记得把小蛋糕吃了，我走了整整两条街买的。”  
说罢他就起身要走，巴基从椅子上跳了下来，急急忙忙的抓住了他的袖子：“不，不行，你不能走！”  
罗杰斯停下脚步，他转身蹲了下来，和巴基平视着，他问：“为什么？”  
巴基眨了眨眼睛，绿色的眼眸和蓝色的眼眸对视着，他想了想说：“我们一起吃小蛋糕吧。”  
罗杰斯揉了揉他的头：“巴基已经懂得分享了，真是个好孩子。”  
巴基低下头小声嘟囔着：“可我不想把你分享给瑞贝卡。”  
罗杰斯没正在打开小蛋糕的包装，他没听清，就随口问了句：“巴基你说什么？”  
“我说我不想把你分享给瑞贝卡！”巴基大声喊了出来，罗杰斯愣了，他回过头看着眼眶都有些红了的巴基，瞬间不知所措了，即使过了这么多年，他最见不得的仍然是巴基的眼泪，他仿佛又变成了那个布鲁克林的十六岁傻小子。  
“她那么可爱，你，你一定更喜欢她吧，我也好喜欢她，可是......可是......”巴基越说声音越小，他可是了半天，也不知道自己想表达什么，瑞贝卡那么可爱，他们一家三口都真心的爱着她，可是罗杰斯先生一来他就慌乱了，他希望罗杰斯先生的眼里只有他一个，他为自己这种自私的想法感到可耻，那可是他的妹妹啊。  
越想越委屈，巴基的金豆豆啪嗒啪嗒掉了下来，然而下一秒，他整个人就被拥到了罗杰斯先生宽广的怀中。  
“巴基，你永远不用担心这个，”他说着，抱着巴基的双臂更用力了一些，他快克制不住自己了，但巴基喜欢这种被他紧紧拥抱着的感觉。  
“我对你的爱，谁也分不走，我自己也不能。”他伸手揉了揉巴基的小脑袋，“你的爸爸妈妈也会继续深爱着你，并不会因为瑞贝卡的到来而减少，更何况多一个妹妹，那意味着会多一个人爱你，巴克。”  
他讲巴基的手贴到自己的胸膛，说：“巴基，其实我的心很小，小到只能装下一个你，但它又很大，大到可以装下任何时间段的你。”  
巴基听的云山雾罩并没有完全理解，罗杰斯伸出手帮巴基擦了擦眼泪，露出一个有些苦涩的笑容：“巴基哥哥可是个男子汉，不要哭了，来，这个给你。”他变戏法似的拿出了一朵淡紫色的桔梗花①。  
巴基接了过来，很是欣喜，但还口是心非的说：“鲜花都是女孩子们的玩意儿......”  
“是的，这是史蒂薇送给巴基哥哥的花。”  
他说的声音很小，小到巴基根本没有听到。  
这朵花他欠他太久了。  
①桔梗花话语：永恒的爱

1925年，万圣节  
罗杰斯早早的就在门前挂好了南瓜灯，等待前来讨糖的小孩子们，但他心里清楚，其实他等待的是巴基，他在桌子上准备好了满满一罐子的糖果，都是巴基喜欢的味道。  
依次有几个小孩子敲开了罗杰斯家的门，他慷慨的给了他们许多糖果，打扮的各色各样的小孩子们欢呼着朝下一家跑去了。  
史蒂夫小的时候身体不好，所以没有参与过这样有趣的活动，在晚上这样折腾恐怕会让他发高烧，但所幸自从认识了巴基以后，万圣节的夜晚他并不孤独，巴基会和他在一起，他会带来很多零食和糖果，和史蒂夫把沙发垫铺在地板上，两个人坐在一起，抱着一本吸血鬼小说津津有味的读着，但巴基总是没什么耐心，他看一会儿就会觉得无聊，然后以一种很奇怪的姿势躺在史蒂夫的腿上，和他说一些有的没的。  
“史蒂夫，吸血鬼是长生不老吗？那他们会不会无聊。”巴基摸着下巴想，史蒂夫看着他下巴上的小小凹陷出了神：“嗯......也许吧。”  
“活的太久也不是什么好事吧，周围的人事物都在变，只有自己一成不变，我要是德古拉，干脆就跑到阳光下面晒一晒，我可不想成为一个与未来格格不入的过时之人。”  
史蒂夫笑了：“巴克，你想的太远了，我们都是普通人，最多也就活不过一百年。”  
巴基若有所思的点点头：“是的，这样就挺好，等我们长大了，我会在你家隔壁买一栋房住下来，然后我们会分别娶到一个美丽贤惠的妻子，也许会生一群可爱的孩子。”  
史蒂夫想了想，那似乎是一个很美好的未来，但是想到自己这脆弱多病的身子骨，又有些无奈的说：“可是巴基，并没有姑娘愿意多看我一眼。”  
巴基有些不忿，他坐起来拍了拍他的肩膀：“别担心伙计，是金子总会发光的，总会有那么个姑娘爱上你，比我还要爱你。”  
那可不好找，史蒂夫心想。  
“对了，到时候我们就来一场盛大的double wedding！那一定酷毙了。”巴基的眼睛闪着光，一副恨不得现在就拉着史蒂夫去四人约会的模样，史蒂夫合上书笑了：“很荣幸参加你的婚礼，詹姆斯先生。”  
“我也是，罗杰斯先生，准备好奔赴爱情的坟墓了吗？”巴基说完就自顾自的捧腹大笑了起来。  
那时候的他们都憧憬着平淡而美好的未来，可是谁也未曾预料到，命运就像无情的车轮撵过他们的人生，粉碎了一切美好，只留下一地破碎的的灵魂在未来里苦苦挣扎着，只有找到彼此才能抚平一切受过的伤。  
咚咚咚  
门被敲响了，罗杰斯打开了门，是一个“小幽灵”，白色的床单掏了两个窟窿眼，露出一双美丽的绿色眼睛。  
“不给糖就捣蛋！”甜甜的声音从床单下面传出来，“小幽灵”高举起自己的小篮子，罗杰斯笑了，直接把罐子里的剩余糖果都倒进了巴基的小篮子里，比别的孩子一晚上的收获都多。  
巴基兴奋的睁大了眼睛，抱紧了罗杰斯：“这太棒了，谢谢罗杰斯先生！”  
罗杰斯揉了揉他的头：“不能多吃，小心牙痛。”  
巴基用力的点了点头，他拉着罗杰斯的手说：“罗杰斯叔叔，跟我走吧，我发现一个好地方！”  
“你不去继续要糖了吗巴基？”  
巴基笑着冲他摇了摇自己的小篮子：“这些足够了！”  
罗杰斯牵着巴基的小手，任他带着自己走，比起“小幽灵”，巴基的装扮更像是棉花糖，软软的甜甜的。  
“巴基，你要带我去哪里？”  
“去了你就知道！”  
巴基带他来到了河边，罗杰斯记得，他小时候经常来这里写生，巴基也会陪着他。  
“你看！”巴基伸出手指向天空，罗杰斯抬头望去，瞬间有一刹那的失神，他已经很久没有看到这样美丽璀璨的星空了。  
“好看吗？!”巴基邀宠般的揪了揪他的衣角，罗杰斯将他抱了起来，说道：“很美，巴基，所以你是特意来带我看星星的吗？”  
“当然啦！”巴基还套着那个白床单，罗杰斯看不到他的表情，但是那双眼睛却格外明亮，弯弯的带着笑意，罗杰斯说：“这可真浪漫，巴基，谢谢你。”  
数不清的星星散布在墨色的天空中，一闪一闪的奇幻景象让罗杰斯想起了巴基一眨一眨的眼睛，一轮弯弯的月亮安静的挂在天上，月光下的小巴基仿佛披上了一层朦胧的纱，亦真亦幻，罗杰斯只是将他抱得更紧。  
巴基突然掀开了白白的床单，把罗杰斯的脑袋也罩了进去，他们头挨着头，仿佛床单下是专属于他们的一番小天地，巴基搂着罗杰斯的脖子轻轻吻了一下他的脸颊：“罗杰斯叔叔，我想我喜欢你，比喜欢小熊饼干巧克力蛋糕和水果糖更喜欢。”  
“我也喜欢巴基，”他轻抚着他的后背，“我会一直陪着你，一直到时光尽头。”  
“一言为定！”  
“一言为定。”


	5. Chapter 5

1926年  
也许是想过个舒坦一点的圣诞节，罗杰斯这个月的画稿早早就已经完成了。  
保持着早睡早起优良传统的罗杰斯在晚上看了一会儿书就睡下了，是的，罗杰斯还保持着从前的好习惯，他会每天晨跑，这栋不大的房子还专门被他收拾出一间屋子摆满了健身器材用来锻炼身体，巴恩斯先生都很佩服他坚持锻炼的毅力，巴基有一段时间还兴冲冲的早起想要和罗杰斯先生一起锻炼，结果就是罗杰斯带着小巴基溜达了一圈儿后就把几乎要睡在公园长椅上的巴基抱回了家。  
深夜的时候，向来睡得很浅的罗杰斯被一声短促的惊呼吵醒了，他猛的坐了起来，竖起耳朵仔细听，但已经听不到任何声音了，他判断出来那声音来自隔壁巴恩斯家，似乎是巴恩斯太太的声音。  
虽然已经在这里平静生活了很多年，但罗杰斯身为超级士兵的警惕性一直都在，那声惊呼声音不大，但是拥有四倍听力的罗杰斯还是听的清清楚楚，他确定那不是幻听。  
罗杰斯撩开窗帘朝巴恩斯家看了一眼，隐约看到了人影闪过，看不太真切，但他注意到巴恩斯家门附近的雪地凭空出现了一串新脚印，那脚印很大很深而且很乱，并不像巴恩斯先生的，更不会是巴基的，罗杰斯来不及多想，悄无声息的打开门走了出去。  
十二月的深夜很冷，但仅穿着单薄睡衣的罗杰斯并不在意，他蹲在巴恩斯家的墙边，听到了里面传来的声音。  
“快！把值钱的东西交出来！否则我就杀了他！”是一个陌生男人的声音，说话断断续续含糊不清，估计是酗酒了，神志不清来入室抢劫，甚至还挟持了一个人质，会是巴基吗？一想到这里罗杰斯的心就提了起来。  
自从禁酒令颁布以来，各地开始滋生有组织犯罪，嗜酒者们铤而走险，走私行为愈演愈烈，一切与酒精相关的非法地下活动都在牟取着暴利，滋生了很多的不法分子，而巴恩斯家内就有一个穷凶极恶的酒徒。  
“求你，不要伤害我的儿子，我，我们这就把钱都给你！”巴恩斯太太带着哭腔，声音都颤抖了，罗杰斯的精神紧绷了起来，那个酒徒果然挟持了巴基，上帝知道这个人会不会做出什么丧心病狂的事情，罗杰斯只知道巴现在的处境很危险，毕竟此时的巴基只是个没有什么反抗能力的小孩子。  
罗杰斯抬头打量了一下，他顺着水管爬上了二楼，打开了巴基房间的窗户，他无声无息的跳了进来，正在手足无措翻找值钱物品的巴恩斯先生被他吓了一跳，罗杰斯连忙捂住了他的嘴，做了一个“嘘”的手势。  
“格林，救救巴基！”巴恩斯先生压低了声音说道。  
“放心，交给我。”罗杰斯轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。  
巴恩斯先生也不知道怎么回事，他看着格林那双坚定的蓝色眼睛，竟然就有一瞬间的安心，要知道他眼中的罗杰斯只是一个画家，充其量块头大一点罢了。  
但接下来的一幕就跌破了他的眼镜，那个平日里温文尔雅的画家格林·罗杰斯以一种惊人的速度翻身下了楼，一个眨眼的功夫就闪到了酒徒面前，那酒徒还没来得及看清发生了什么，手中的枪已经被打掉在地，而挟持的巴基也已经被罗杰斯挡道了身后。  
一切都发生在瞬息之间。  
巴基只看到一个高大的人影一闪而过，身上还带着寒夜的气息，“罗杰斯先生！”巴基惊呼出声。  
处理一个持枪行凶的酒鬼对美国队长来说还是很容易的，但他却发现自己心跳的异常快，手也出了很多汗，他把那酒鬼打晕在地并捆了起来之后连忙转过身看向巴基。  
“巴基，没事吧？”罗杰斯蹲下身从头到脚检查了一下巴基，看到巴基只是被吓得脸色有些苍白之外并没有受伤之后，他才长舒了一口气，悬着的心总算放了下来。  
巴恩斯太太连忙抱紧巴基：“感谢上帝，巴基没事，这真是太好了。”  
她小声抽噎着，巴恩斯先生也走了下来，惊魂未定的对罗杰斯说到：“太谢谢你了，格林，你救了巴基，救了我们。”  
罗杰斯叹了口气，说到：“没关系，我来晚了，巴基可能吓坏了。”  
巴恩斯先生报了警，罗杰斯一直陪着他们，小巴基看起来真的吓坏了，刚才那把手枪就抵在他的太阳穴上，他一会想起来那人的满身酒气就浑身颤抖。  
他躲在罗杰斯的怀里，大着胆子瞥了一眼那个酒徒，他身材高大也留着络腮胡，可是和罗杰斯先生是完全不同的。  
罗杰斯将巴基抱在怀里，轻轻的安抚：“别怕，巴基，我会一直在，已经没事了。”  
惊魂未定的巴基紧紧的攥着罗杰斯的手，后背紧贴着他的胸膛，虽然罗杰斯先生的身上还是很凉，但巴基却感觉到前所未有的安心。  
警察来了之后稍微问了几句话，就带走了那个酒鬼。  
事情的经过是这样的，巴基半夜出来上厕所的时候在客厅看到了翻窗户进来的酒徒，那就酒徒正鬼鬼祟祟的找东找西，迷迷糊糊的巴基还以为是巴恩斯先生，他询问了一句爸爸你在找什么，结果那个酒徒冲上前去挟持了巴基，而巴恩斯太太被楼下的骚动吵醒，她走下来看到巴基被挟持的一幕吓得尖叫了一声，把罗杰斯吵醒了，再然后就是罗杰斯先生勇救巴基，不幸中的万幸是年幼的瑞贝卡在房中睡得香甜，对发生的一切一无所知。  
天亮的时候惊吓过度的巴基终于迷迷糊糊的在罗杰斯的怀里睡着了，罗杰斯将他抱回了房间，憔悴的巴恩斯太太对他说：“格林，昨天晚上真是太感谢你了，你也快回去休息吧。”  
罗杰斯摇摇头：“没事，我在这里陪着他吧，等巴基睡醒了看到我也能安心一些。”  
他就这样一直在巴基的床边守着，巴基看起来睡得并不安稳，他脸上还挂着泪痕，漂亮的眉头微微蹙着，罗杰斯很是心疼，并且懊悔，懊悔自己没有保护好巴基。  
从前的巴基从来没有跟史蒂夫提起过这件事情，史蒂夫不知道这件事本来就没有发生过还是巴基向他隐瞒了，难道说是他的到来扰乱了时间线，产生了一些微小的不同？罗杰斯沉思着。  
他不敢想，如果自己没有醒来，事情会发展到什么地步，他这颗在巴基面前格外脆弱的心脏已经承受不住巴基再受到什么伤害了。  
罗杰斯又回想起了一些东西。  
风，雪，呼啸而过的火车，九头蛇。  
史蒂夫曾经不断穿越时空企图拯救巴基，纵使他一次又一次的看到巴基掉落悬崖，但他的心并没有因重复的景象而麻木，反而更加痛苦，但那时候手握皮姆粒子的史蒂夫却乐此不疲的进行着自虐。  
每一次失去巴基的回忆与画面都仿佛是美国队长那颗无坚不摧的心上的一个小小蚁穴，他苦苦支撑着，但史蒂夫知道终有一日会一切的悲伤与绝望会决堤，只有巴基在他身边时，他才有闲心去修补、堵上那些蚁穴，可史蒂夫总觉得巴基在他身边的日子太少了，美国队长不应该是一个贪心自私的人，但史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这个来自布鲁克林的小子，无疑是个贪心“友情”的家伙。  
他抓紧了巴基的手，像是抓紧了一颗救命稻草，也是抓紧了这操蛋的人生中他唯一能确定的东西。  
巴基在做梦。  
他梦见自己依旧被那个酒徒挟持着，粗壮的手臂勒在他的脖子下，让他难以呼吸，他恐惧着战栗着，但瘦小的他无法挣脱那个酒徒，呛鼻子的酒气就像一层绵密的网，把他包裹的严严实实。  
直到一股凛冽的寒风袭来，夹杂着雪的味道，一只手从那酒气织成的网外伸了出来。  
“抓住我的手！”  
巴基立刻就抓住了那只他唯一能抓得住的手，罗杰斯先生的手。  
然后他就醒了，他睁开眼睛，对上了一双温柔的蓝色眼眸，而蓝眼睛的主人的那只大手，也一直紧紧牵着他。巴基感觉自己心中的那些恐惧慢慢被驱散了。  
“睡醒了？饿不饿，想不想吃点小蛋糕？我可以再走两条街去给你买。”罗杰斯先生那宽厚的手摸了摸他的头，露出一个有点苦涩的笑容，巴基只是坐了起来，扑进他的怀里，半晌，他闷声说道：“我要和你一起吃，一起去买。”  
罗杰斯必须承认，他喜欢巴基这样依赖自己的样子，他轻声说：“坏人已经被警察先生带走了，不用再担心了。”  
巴基轻轻点了点头：“谢谢你救了我，罗杰斯先生。”  
“我只恨自己没能更早救下你，抱歉，我来晚了。”  
其实这件事是突发事件，但罗杰斯仍然固执的认为自己有错。巴基有些不满，他说：“不，这不怪你，正相反，在我心里你简直是个大英雄了！”  
罗杰斯老脸一红，一时间不知道怎么接话。  
“罗杰斯先生，我想和你住在一起，就一段时间，好吗？”巴基抬起头，瞪着一双无辜的大眼睛看着罗杰斯，简直就像个在撒娇的狗狗：“虽然不想承认，但我还是有一点害怕。”  
罗杰斯无奈的叹气，他向来是无法拒绝巴基的，更何况是在撒娇的巴基，他说：“当然可以了我的小男子汉巴恩斯先生，但是你要先和爸爸妈妈说清楚，不能让他们担心。”  
巴基低着头轻轻嗯了一声，心里早就乐开了花，只要罗杰斯先生在身边，什么酒鬼啊危险啊全都忘到一边去了。  
“噢天哪，巴基你不能这样无理取闹，我们不能再麻烦罗杰斯叔叔了。”听到巴基的恳求，巴恩斯太太很严肃的拒绝了。  
巴基的表情立刻阴云密布，几乎要哭了出来：“妈妈......”  
罗杰斯连忙解释：“噢没关系的，我的工作已经完成了，这段时间并不忙，反正我总是一个人，巴基来和我做做伴也没什么关系。”  
“可这真的太麻烦你了，我们怎么好意思......”  
“我也是看着巴基长大的，他就跟我半个儿子没什么差别，”罗杰斯口是心非的说到，不知道未来的巴基知道他占了他的便宜会不会揍他，“我也担心昨天晚上的事会对他造成什么心理阴影，这段时间我带他去玩玩也好。”  
巴恩斯先生还是觉得有些不妥：“可......”  
罗杰斯拍了拍巴恩斯先生的肩膀：“这样吧，这段时间的三餐我可以带着我的‘儿子’来蹭饭吗？”  
“圣诞节我们也可以一起过！”巴基提议道。  
见罗杰斯已经这样说，巴恩斯夫妇也不好再反驳，只得同意，临走前还千叮咛万嘱咐巴基不要太闹。  
“放心吧爸爸妈妈，我会听话的，你们也要照顾好瑞贝卡，好吗？”巴基像个小大人一样说着。  
罗杰斯左手拿着一些巴基的换洗衣服，右手牵着巴基回到了自己的家，床并不算大，睡他们两个人恐怕有些拥挤，他在想要不要打地铺。  
“罗杰斯先生，”巴基坐在床边叫了他一声。  
“怎么了巴基？”  
“我......”巴基有些不好意思的低下了头，罗杰斯坐在他的身边，拍了拍他的肩膀：“别担心，有什么事都可以和我说。”  
“我感觉我没那么害怕了，但我还是......想和罗杰斯先生在一起。”  
“嗯哼，巴基真是个勇敢的好孩子。”  
巴基抬起头有些不解的看着面带微笑的罗杰斯：“你不生气吗？我骗了你。”  
罗杰斯突然起了逗逗他的心思，他摸着下巴故作深沉的说：“那作为惩罚，今年圣诞节的礼物就免了吧！”  
“不！不行不行！”巴基一听就着急了，他连忙抱住罗杰斯的手臂央求了起来。罗杰斯先生每年都会给他精心准备小礼物，巴基也会一直保留着，他每年圣诞节最期待的就是罗杰斯先生的礼物了。  
罗杰斯笑了起来，捏了捏巴基苦哈哈想小脸蛋：“逗你玩的，巴克，我永远不会对你生气，在我面前你不需要有任何顾虑，而且你的礼物我已经准备好了。”  
巴基这才重新展露笑颜：“我就知道罗杰斯先生最好了！快告诉我是什么礼物！”  
罗杰斯耸了耸肩：“提前告诉你就没有惊喜了，到时候你就知道了。”


	6. Chapter 6

圣诞节很快就到了，今年的圣诞和前些年一样，罗杰斯先和巴恩斯一家一起过。善良热情的巴恩斯夫妇可看不得他们这个三好邻居在圣诞节里一个人孤零零的，更何况他在平日里没少帮助巴恩斯夫妇照顾巴基，一起过个圣诞节自然是理所应当的。  
吃过晚饭后，在巴恩斯的再三撒娇央求下，罗杰斯才紧不慢的拿出给巴基的圣诞礼物，得偿所愿的巴基欢天喜地的拆开了它。  
那是罗杰斯先生精心绘制的狮子与白狼的故事绘本，这个故事是巴基从小就听罗杰斯先生给他讲的，这个故事开始于美丽草原，小狮子与小白狼在那里相遇相知，之后它们共同经历的很多场战争，白狼曾经被小狮子弄丢了几次，但幸好小狮子每次都拼尽全力把它找了回来。  
这个故事比一般的童话都要吸引巴基，也许是因为罗杰斯先生总是讲述的真实动人，巴基对那些险象环生的战斗充满了好奇，也对狮子与白狼的命运感到惋惜，他在白狼掉下悬崖不知所踪的时候抱着罗杰斯先生哭了整整一晚上。  
巴基看绘本看的入神，罗杰斯摸了摸他的头问道:“这个礼物喜欢吗？”  
巴基将绘本抱在胸前舍不得撒手:“喜欢！谢谢罗杰斯先生！”  
在绘本的最后一页里，历尽千帆的狮子与白狼来到了神秘的国度瓦坎达，它们共同坐在温暖的夕阳下，巴基看着页脚的to be continue有些好奇的问，“为什么没有画完？”  
“因为它们的故事还没结束，”罗杰斯说，伸出食指和中指做出一个行走的动作“它们还有很长的一生要一起走。”  
“瓦坎达是个美丽的地方，”巴基的指尖轻轻划过罗杰斯所绘的瓦坎达，“如果它们能在那里度过余生一定很幸福！”  
罗杰斯赞同的点了点头:“瓦坎达的风景很美，人民也很热情善良……”  
他回想起无限战争之前在瓦坎达的那些日子，那对史蒂夫而言无疑是一段美好的回忆，巴基从冷冻舱里走了出来，特查拉国王给了白狼一个庇护所，苏瑞公主也帮助巴基清除了脑子里那些洗脑词，一切都在往好的地方发展着，巴基就住在那个小草屋里，平时就去河边放放羊，晒晒太阳，史蒂夫在外面执行任务时经常会和巴基Skype通话，没有任务的时候就会回到瓦坎达陪着巴基。  
每次执行任务回来的时候巴基通常会给他一个拥抱:“我的小史蒂薇，没有受伤吧？”  
史蒂夫会说:“受伤了，但其实在来时的飞机上就好的差不多了，你知道的，我有四倍的愈合力。”  
他自己都没有注意过见到巴基自己笑的有多灿烂，那是再多的大胡子都挡不住的笑意。  
看看，多好啊，巴基还在这里，活生生的站在他的面前，没有九头蛇，没有乱七八糟的战斗，只有他们彼此和巴基养的羊，还有什么比这更好的事情呢？  
巴基无奈的轻轻摇了摇头对史蒂夫说:“有时候我觉得你就是喜欢挨打。”  
“那个来自布鲁克林的傻小子一向如此，不是吗？”  
“punk”  
“jerk”  
最后他们相视而笑。  
微风吹过湖面，带着瓦坎达草原的气息，吹起了巴基微长的头发，也吹起了他红蓝相间的长袍，史蒂夫从来没有对巴基说过，他非常喜欢瓦坎达这样的装扮，但其实他觉得巴基怎样都好看，即使是九头蛇那身装扮也该死的辣。  
夕阳温暖的光线柔和了巴基的轮廓，他仿佛只是一个普通的放羊人，没有经历过任何风雪的摧残，史蒂夫把那一瞬间的巴基永远铭记在了心。  
“嘿，巴基，不要缠着罗杰斯先生了，快去帮妈妈刷碗。”巴恩斯先生对巴基说道，他正忙着收拾有些乱的餐桌，罗杰斯见状也走上前去帮忙。  
“遵命长官！”巴基滑稽的做了军礼，雀跃着跑去了厨房。  
“格林，你和巴基可真要好，上帝知道我这个当爸爸的有多嫉妒。”巴恩斯先生擦了擦桌子有些无奈的说道。  
罗杰斯得意的挑了挑眉:“Bucky is my boy，他是这个星球上最甜的小孩。”  
在厨房里刷碗的巴基听到了罗杰斯这句不加任何掩饰的夸赞，他感觉自己脸有些烫，索性把手贴在脸上降温，结果却忘了自己正在刷碗，弄了一脸的水渍，他又连忙慌乱的拽出毛巾擦了擦。  
罗杰斯接着宽慰道:“所以谁会不喜欢巴基呢？放心伙计，你永远是他最爱的好爸爸。”  
巴恩斯先生笑了笑:“嗯哼，你说得也对。”  
“对了，瑞贝卡在楼上睡觉吗？我看她也长大了不少。”  
“噢说起来，我的巴基已经彻底被你拉拢了，我可不想让我的女儿再被你拉拢过去了。”巴恩斯冲他挤了挤眼睛。  
“你个小肚鸡肠的家伙，”罗杰斯笑着摸了摸自己的络腮胡说道，“别担心，伙计，我猜小姑娘是不会喜欢大胡子叔叔的，毕竟这看起来很凶，小孩子会害怕的。”  
这时候巴基哒哒哒从厨房跑了出来，大声说:“才没有！罗杰斯先生的大胡子最帅了，我以后也要留！”说完他就哒哒哒的跑回了厨房。  
“巴基！你的审美真是太奇怪了！爸爸不允许，你这么好看的一张脸埋在胡子里是什么回事！”巴恩斯先生转头对罗杰斯说，“格林你也是，你应该偶尔把胡子剃一下，保准迷倒布鲁克林的一群姑娘。”  
巴恩斯太太擦了擦手走了出来说:“但是我觉得格林有胡子更成熟更英俊。”  
巴恩斯先生冲罗杰斯眨眨眼小声说:“年轻的姑娘可不会这么想。”  
“我可听见了！”巴恩斯太太轻轻打了自己的丈夫一下，“不管多大的女人，我都懂的，姑娘们肯定都这么想。”  
罗杰斯举起双手表示投降:“好了好了，接下来是不是就要给我介绍姑娘了？”  
年轻时的巴基就喜欢给他安排四人约会，现在巴恩斯夫妇也经常想给他安排相亲，但都被他拒绝了，罗杰斯暗自擦汗，自己的终身大事竟然困扰了巴恩斯家的两代人。  
巴基问:“你们在说什么？什么姑娘？”  
巴恩斯太太揉了揉巴基的头:“我们在说布鲁克林哪个幸运姑娘能够有嫁给英俊的罗杰斯先生。”  
巴基闻言楞了一下，随即皱着眉头鼓着腮帮子坐在沙发上不说话了。  
他知道男人总要和女人结婚的，就像爸爸妈妈一样，他们会生孩子，组成一个幸福的小家庭，但他想不出来罗杰斯太太会是什么样的人，谁能配得上罗杰斯先生呢？他高大英俊又有才华，人又那么温柔有耐心，总之罗杰斯先生有巴基说不上来的一堆优点，他就是觉得罗杰斯先生是世界上顶好的人，也不知道谁会那么幸运被罗杰斯先生爱着。  
他偷偷瞥了一眼坐在自己身边正在和爸爸妈妈聊天的罗杰斯先生，估摸着他大概比爸爸小不了太多，为什么一直没有结婚呢？  
巴基晃了晃自己的小脑袋，把乱七八糟的想法甩出了脑袋，他想的太多了，大人的世界是他这个小孩子所理解不了的，但他又非常渴望能够离罗杰斯先生近一些，再近一些。  
“爸爸妈妈，我困了，想睡觉。”  
“这么早？是不是病了？”巴恩斯太太伸手贴到了巴基的额头，温度很正常。  
“没事，妈妈，我只是困了，”巴基揉了揉眼睛，“今天我可以再和罗杰斯先生住一晚吗？明天我就搬回来。”  
鉴于这段时间里因为巴基对前几天发生的那件入室抢劫事件仍然有些害怕，所以一直和罗杰斯住。  
“那我带巴基先回去吧，明天雪停了我送他回来。”罗杰斯起身熟练的给巴基带上帽子手套和围脖，穿上白色的棉袄，捂的严严实实的，像个小雪球。  
“好，慢点走。”巴恩斯太太把他们送到门口，巴基手里依然紧紧抓着罗杰斯送给他的画册，罗杰斯将他抱了起来，说:“巴基，和爸爸妈妈说晚安。”  
“晚安，爸爸妈妈。”巴基乖乖的说道。  
巴恩斯太太轻轻吻了一下巴基的脸颊:“晚安亲爱的。”  
“这孩子是怎么了，以往哄着他早睡都不睡呢。”巴恩斯先生抖了抖报纸摇了摇头。

雪下的很大，罗杰斯将巴基紧紧抱在怀里，没有受到一点风吹，巴基喜欢这种感觉，他伸手环住了罗杰斯先生的脖子，鼻息间是罗杰斯先生的味道，那是一种很清爽的肥皂香。  
两家距离很近，他们没走几步就回到了屋子里，屋子里黑漆漆冷冰冰的，罗杰斯放下巴基，连忙打开灯，升起壁炉。  
巴基将画册小心翼翼的放在枕边，脱下了棉袄，乖巧的坐在床边不知道在想什么。  
“巴克，在想什么？”罗杰斯看着沉思的巴基，讲手搭在了他的小肩膀上，把一杯热可可递给了他。  
“罗杰斯，”巴基抬头，一双美丽的绿色眼睛看着他，罗杰斯注意到他没有叫自己先生。  
“怎么了？”  
“你会娶一个美丽的姑娘，对吗？”  
罗杰斯没想到巴基居然想的是这件事，他忍俊不禁:“hell no，我不想娶任何一个姑娘。”  
他把巴基的鞋子脱了下来，用温暖的布满茧的手将他那有些凉的小脚包裹起来。  
“可是……为什么？男人总要和一个女人结婚的。”巴基皱着眉头，漂亮的绿眼睛流露出困惑。  
罗杰斯给他裹紧了被子，说:“小巴基，怎么这么古板？人们有选择结婚的权利，当然也有选择不结婚的权利。”  
“是这样吗……”  
“是的，在未来，人们甚至可以和同性结婚，要知道是没有什么能够阻止两个相爱的人的。”  
巴基歪着头看着罗杰斯，他并不能完全理解罗杰斯先生所说的事情，但他喜欢他那双温柔的宛如海洋一般的蓝色眼睛，他感觉自己就像一个沉溺在深海中的鱼，享受着海洋的恩赐与爱意，他一刻也不想离开。  
罗杰斯关上了灯，搂住巴基盖上了被子:“不是困了吗？睡吧，巴基，明天我们可以一起去堆雪人。”  
巴基点了点头，他侧着身子，他的后背紧贴着罗杰斯先生的胸膛，他能感觉到砰砰的心跳，如擂鼓一般，那双强健有力的手臂横在他的胸前，时不时收紧，仿佛怕他跑了一般。  
也不知道过了多久，巴基听到身后那人入睡后均匀平缓的呼吸声，他尽量小动作的翻了个身，与罗杰斯先生面对面，他看着他英俊的面庞，犹豫了半天，最终还是抬起头在罗杰斯的唇边轻轻烙下一个吻。  
“晚安，罗杰斯先生。”  
他轻声道。

其实罗杰斯在巴基翻身的时候就醒了。  
他没想到巴基会来吻他，男孩柔软的嘴唇贴上来的时候他感觉自己的大脑一片空白，一切思考能力仿佛都被灭霸一个响指打没了，超级士兵的心从未跳的厉害，他感到了前所未有的欣喜。  
他当然不会和任何姑娘结婚，他最爱的人就在自己怀里。

1930年，夏天。  
巴基放学回到家，甩下书包就跑到了隔壁。  
进入了青春期的巴基不像从前那样黏着罗杰斯先生了，现在的他有挥洒不完的活力，喜欢和同龄的孩子们在大街小巷奔跑玩闹，但那栋白栅栏小房子仍然是他玩闹过后最喜欢的归处。  
巴基急吼吼的敲了敲门，他甚至还没喘匀气，罗杰斯打开门，给他倒了一杯水:“巴基，怎么跑这么急？”  
“罗杰斯先生！我今天认识了一个男孩，他长得和你很像！也有一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，不过他的头发更浅一些，是很漂亮的金色！他也姓罗杰斯，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是不是你们罗杰斯家的人都金发碧眼的？”  
巴基滔滔不绝的说着关于新朋友的话题，变声期男孩的声音介乎少年与青年之间，略带沙哑，罗杰斯觉得没有比这更好听的声音了，巴基的个子拔的很快，现在已经快到罗杰斯的胸前了，他活泼又意气风发的模样让罗杰斯无比怀念。  
“怎么？你也想改姓罗杰斯吗巴基？”  
“噢那恐怕我爸爸会把我吊起来打的。”巴基做了一个瑟缩的表情，罗杰斯大笑。  
“不过话说回来，史蒂夫真是个倔强的小子，我看到他的时候他正被汤姆那几个坏孩子欺负，他却死都不肯低头，还好我把汤姆他们赶走了，不然可怜的小史蒂夫不知道要被揍成什么样。”巴基沉浸在交到新朋友的喜悦里，眼睛里都闪着光，罗杰斯这时候才有些纳闷，明明小詹姆斯是附近最受欢迎的男孩子，他最不缺的就是朋友，为何还会因为认识一个病恹恹的小豆芽菜而欢呼雀跃？  
于是他问:“巴克，这个史蒂夫有什么与众不同的地方吗？你怎么这么高兴？”  
“当然了！他虽然个子不高，但是我保证他绝对是个十足的男子汉，啊哈虽然比我还要差上那么一点，你没看到他说‘I can do this all day’的样子，真是太酷了！”巴基边说边学着史蒂夫举着垃圾桶盖子自保的样子，罗杰斯想笑又觉得有些别扭，自己小时候还真是……有点傻。  
“罗杰斯先生！改天我可以把他带过来吗？他也喜欢画画，你一定会喜欢他的！”巴基憧憬着，但并没有注意到罗杰斯把画架已经收了起来，屋子里干干净净，仿佛马上要搬走一般。  
“虽然我也希望这样但是……”罗杰斯拍了拍他的肩头，“恐怕没有机会了，巴克，我要搬走了。”  
巴基的笑容一下子就凝固了，整个人仿佛是车灯下的小鹿，迷茫惶恐又不知所措，他急急忙忙的抓住了他的手臂:“你，你要搬去哪里？怎么这么突然？”  
罗杰斯想要忽视巴基隐隐约约的哭腔，但是他做不到:“工作上的变动，挺突然的，要去一个很远的地方，具体的还没确定。”  
巴基紧紧皱着眉头，眉心的沟壑比美国队长还要深了:“什么时候回来？”  
“我想，我可能不会回来了，巴克。”  
虽然不舍，但罗杰斯还是决定离开，这个时间线的巴基与史蒂夫已经相遇，虽然那个自己瘦弱多病还很固执，但是没有比他更适合陪伴巴基的了，更何况他不知道如果和这个时空的自己相处会不会出什么乱子，他该离开了，这个时空的詹姆斯只需要小豆芽菜史蒂夫，而并不是一个奇怪的大胡子叔叔。  
巴基气急了，他并没有忘记当年罗杰斯对他说的我会一直陪着你到时光尽头，可结果呢？他就这样要走了，还一去不回。  
“罗杰斯，你说过会一直陪着我的，你就是个骗子！大骗子！我恨你！”  
巴基声音颤抖，向来温柔的能滴出水的眼眸里呈现出一种前所未有的愤怒，他气急败坏的推了一把罗杰斯，却在转身离开的时候流下了大滴大滴的眼泪。  
罗杰斯看着巴基离去的方向，深深的叹了一口气。  
巴基一整个晚上都把自己蒙在被子里，哭的整个枕头都湿哒哒的，他不知怎么突然想起了和罗杰斯拥有一样漂亮蓝色眼睛的史蒂夫。  
“史蒂夫，这是你画的画吗？”巴基拿着史蒂夫的画惊叹道，“这可真好看。”  
史蒂夫有些不好意思，他早就听说过小詹姆斯，这是个所有人都喜欢的小伙子，他想不明白这样优秀的人为什么会和自己做好朋友。  
“我有一个特别好的邻居，罗杰斯先生，他是个画家，画画很棒，人也特别好，也许你可以让他教你一些！我想他一定不会拒绝的。”巴基兴冲冲的搂住史蒂夫瘦弱的肩膀提议道。  
“呃......会不会不太好？我并不是什么讨人喜欢的男孩，巴基。”史蒂夫低下了头。  
“你是个傻瓜吗？为什么会这样想？你是我见过最棒的男孩了，罗杰斯先生更是个好人，别担心！”  
想起史蒂夫那金灿灿的小脑袋和腼腆的笑容，巴基的情绪稍微缓和了一些，他哭累了，就迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
第二天清早的时候，巴恩斯太太打开了巴基的房门轻声道:“巴基，罗杰斯先生要走了，真的不送送他吗？”  
巴基赌气一般的大力裹紧被子，并没有说话，巴恩斯太太轻轻叹了口气，关上房门。  
门外，巴恩斯夫妇交谈着。  
“唉，巴基一直把格林当爸爸一样黏着他，他这么突然的离开，巴基一定不好受。”  
“没办法，格林快走了，我们赶紧去送送他吧……”  
声音远去了。  
巴基听着，咬了咬牙。  
罗杰斯先生对他而言，是爸爸吗？  
不，巴基迅速否定了这个答案。  
他只是……一个很重要的人罢了。  
巴基探出头喘了口气，他突然注意到自己的床头上凭空出现了一个画册，巴基一愣，他把画册拿了下来，有些犹豫的翻开了它。  
那是巴基再熟悉不过的画风和笔触，毫无疑问，它出自罗杰斯先生之手。  
巴基捧着相册，指尖都在隐隐颤抖，因为那画册里每一张画的都是巴基。  
尚在襁褓中的巴基，蹒跚学步的巴基，吃了满嘴苹果酱的巴基，趴在桌子上认真写作业的巴基。  
各种各样的巴基，画了整整一册。  
如果有其他人看到了这本画册，一定会惊叹于和巴基本人的相似程度，毫无疑问，绘画的每一笔都凝聚了画者对巴基深沉的爱意，若非如此，是画不出如此活灵活现的巴基的。  
巴基跳下了床，连鞋子都来不及穿就跑出了家门，巴恩斯夫妇被自己的儿子吓了一跳。  
“罗杰斯！罗杰斯！”巴基大声呼喊着，但罗杰斯先生已经走远了。  
巴基揉了揉哭了一夜难受的双眼，努力睁大眼睛眺望着，他来晚了，那个人留给他的只有一个瘦高的穿着黑色风衣的背影，和一本格外沉重的画册。  
巴基失魂落魄的回到了房间，他呆呆的抱着画册，感觉自己的一部分灵魂也随着罗杰斯先生的离开而远去了。  
还会再见吗？  
巴基不知道答案。

史蒂夫下楼扔垃圾的时候，看到自家楼下站着一个穿着黑色风衣的络腮胡男人，那是个他从来没见过的陌生面孔。  
史蒂夫想了想还是决定走下楼，站到男人的身边时他才发现这男人身材很高大，他仰着头询问道：“呃，你好，请问有什么需要帮助的吗？我看你在这里站了好久了。”  
男人转过头，他有一双与史蒂夫如出一辙的蓝色眼睛，他们凝视着彼此，有那么一瞬间史蒂夫以为自己在照镜子。  
怎么可能呢，自己怎么会拥有这样强健的体格。  
“不……没什么，我只是在等人。”男人过了很久才回答道，久到史蒂夫以为他并不想理自己，男人的声音有一些难以察觉的颤抖。  
这时，一个刚下班的护士走了过来，她有一头漂亮的金发。  
“史蒂夫，你在这里干什么？”  
史蒂夫拿过她的包，说道：“没什么，妈妈，我们上去吧。”  
史蒂夫注意到男人的眼神在看到莎拉的那一刻明显变了，他很不对劲，眼神中是又悲又喜的令人捉摸不透的情绪，他来不及思考太多，拉着母亲就上楼了。  
关门之前他又瞥了楼下一眼，男人不见了，而史蒂夫此后也再没有见过他。


	7. Chapter 7

1945年  
莱恩跟着队伍，走在冰天雪地的山谷里，夹着霜雪的风像刀片一样划痛他的脸颊，他感觉自己的鞋子已经湿透了。  
“这该死的天气。”  
莱恩压了压沉重的帽子，低声咒骂着，他的身后是一长串乱糟糟的脚印，但很快就被源源不断的新雪覆盖住了。  
他们这支队伍已经在雪地里行走很久，久到他都怕自己得了雪盲症，莱恩揉了揉自己酸涩的眼睛，转头看了看一起走在队伍后面的高大男人，他叫什么来着，迪伦？还是阿德里安？噢不，都不对，莱恩想起来了，他叫康纳。  
他压低了声音说道：“嘿康纳，我没记错吧？你是几个月前分到咱们部门的？”  
男人微微点了点头。  
那是一张平淡无奇的面孔，莱恩在心里判断着，也许他早就见过这个新同事，甚至天天会打个照面，但他并未留下什么深刻印象，见过就忘了。  
倍感无聊的莱恩不在意他的寡言，他继续攀谈道：“你说上头为什么让咱们来这里找资产？这冰天雪地的老子简直要冻死了，这儿能有什么有用的资产？难道海德拉开始喜欢收藏大脚雪怪了？”  
康纳抿了抿嘴唇，摇摇头：“我不知道。”  
一个很敷衍的回答，他看起来对聊天并没有什么兴趣，可真是个闷葫芦，莱恩心想，怪不得他都没什么存在感。  
“嘿哥们，你......”莱恩还想说什么，但是队伍突然停住了，他听到前面的人说：“找到了。”  
他好奇的探出头去，只见纯白的雪地上是一片刺目的血红色，他又眯起眼睛仔细看了看，一个身穿深蓝色棉袄的士兵仰面躺在地上，那鲜血正是从他断了半截的手臂上流出来的。  
“我的老天爷......这就是我们要找的资产吗？”莱恩喃喃自语，“那可是个活生生的人啊......啊不，也许已经死了。”  
“不，”身边沉默寡言的男人突然开口了，“他还活着。”  
男人的语气格外坚定，莱恩皱着眉头，不明就以的看向康纳，他这才注意到康纳的眼睛是非常好看的蔚蓝色，在雪色的映照下就像一块晶莹剔透的蓝宝石，他紧紧盯着前面那个“资产”，眼神中流露出的巨大悲伤让莱恩浑身一颤，他清咳了一声，拍了拍康纳的肩膀：“伙计，别看了，把他带回去吧。”  
“噢我的上帝，他还有心跳！”队伍里某个人惊叹道，莱恩闻言，皱着眉头啧啧称奇：“他在这里躺了多久了？流了这么多血居然还活着，他是复刻美国队长吗？”  
莱恩打量着资产，并没有注意到身边的男人浑身都在颤抖。  
这是个年轻的士兵，莱恩估摸着，他大概和自己差不多大，深蓝色的棉袄上血迹斑驳，他的左臂手肘以下部位都没了，莱恩不由自主的抬头向上望去，一条铁道横在山谷之间。  
“他是从上面掉下来的吗？”莱恩指了指上面，有人咒骂了一句：“莱恩，不是让你来看风景的，快点他妈的来帮忙，把他带回海德拉。”  
莱恩耸耸肩，他看到康纳已经在帮忙了，还挺积极，他心想。  
就在他准备上去帮忙收拾资产的时候，那年轻的大兵好像动了动，睁开了眼睛，莱恩看到了一双灰绿色的无神的眼眸，这人眼睛可真好看，莱恩不合时宜的想。  
一旁的康纳也显然注意到了，他仿佛被定身一般动弹不得，莱恩轻轻推了推男人，但他很快就后悔了，男人身上凉的刺骨。莱恩打了个寒颤。  
很快那个大兵就又昏迷了过去，真是个可怜人，不知道海德拉会把他怎么处置，莱恩发现自己竟然对一个俘虏、一个未来的资产有了同情，也许是因为那双格外好看的眼睛吧，他不禁望向到了康纳，他的眼睛也很漂亮。  
士兵的狗牌露了出来，莱恩凑近看了一眼。  
詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，32557  
噢，是个美国大兵，叫詹姆斯。  
不过，他马上就要成为海德拉的新资产了，名字也会被所有人遗忘，那并不重要。  
莱恩想着，与众人一起，将詹姆斯带回了海德拉。

莱恩向来不喜欢那个小矮子博士佐拉，尤其是在看到佐拉看到詹姆斯时那副欣喜若狂的疯狂模样，莱恩都要吐了，这死矮子瞪着一双死气沉沉的金鱼眼，指不定又在盘算着什么，可怜的詹姆斯。  
佐拉要给詹姆斯做检查，莱恩等一行人被关在了门外，他看到康纳的手还扒着门，一副怅然若失的样子，蓝眼睛中的悲伤甚至更甚了，他甚至怀疑这个高大壮的男人会不会当众哭起来。  
莱恩对这个男人突然产生了好奇心，他走了过去安慰性的拍了拍他的肩膀，摸出一支烟递给他：“怎么了伙计？”  
他以为老实巴交的康纳并不会接受，但没想到，康纳只是犹豫了一下，就接了过来，他们俩走到一个守卫盲区的窗口前，康纳对着外面的风雪狠狠的吸了一口烟。  
果不其然的，康纳猛的咳嗽了起来，他的表情并没有什么缓和，眉头皱的更紧了，莱恩笑了起来：“你不怎么抽烟吧？你得像这样，慢慢享受。”  
莱恩说着，慢慢吸了一口烟，还缓缓吐了个烟圈，看起来潇洒极了。  
“不是什么好烟，但是，”莱恩耸耸肩，“你知道的，世道这么乱，有口烟抽就不错了。”  
康纳低下了头看着冒着火星的烟头点点头：“谢谢你，从前......我有个朋友也会教我抽烟，可我就是学不会，他总是很享受的样子，而我总会把自己弄得很狼狈。”  
莱恩想这可能是自己认识他以来说的最长的一句话了：“听起来是个不错的朋友，诶，你为什么要加入海德拉呢？我看你其实......”他伸出手上下比划了一下，又指了指他的眼睛，“你看起来更像是个老实的盟军。”  
是的，康纳的眼睛里澄澈无比，看起来很是可靠，又富有正义感，如果海德拉需要有人去盟军卧底，莱恩第一个举荐康纳。  
“那么你又为什么加入海德拉？”康纳没有回答他，只是抛出了一个反问，莱恩弹了弹烟灰，看着远方说：“混口饭吃罢了，我讨厌打仗，其实对我来说加入盟军或是加入海德拉都是一样的，我是个孤儿，无牵无挂，有口饭吃能活着就挺好。”  
康纳露出了一丝苦笑：“如果海德拉的人都像你这么想，那么战争也许早就可以结束了。”  
莱恩不置可否：“所以你为什么而来呢？”  
康纳的蓝色眼睛看向了走廊尽头的实验室，他长叹了一口气，说：“我爱的人在这里，我想陪着他，这是......我唯一能为他做的了。”  
莱恩捏了捏他的肩膀：“这很好，你还能为她做一些事，现在到处都在打仗，人们能为所爱之人做的事情很少，也很难做。”  
康纳默默无语的点了点头：“你说得对，也许我应该知足。”。  
“你看那个大兵詹姆斯，”康纳拿着烟的手指了指实验室，“佐拉是个疯子，谁知道他会对一个半死不活的伤残俘虏做什么，如果詹姆斯还有家人，他们该多伤心，他们什么都做不了。”  
他凑近了康纳小声说道：“我听说他似乎是那个美国队长的好朋友，没准儿海德拉想用他对付美国队长。”  
康纳扯了扯嘴角，在莱恩看来那是一个比加了黄莲的苦咖啡还苦的笑容，过了许久，他才艰难的开口，声音哑的不像话：“......是个好战术。”  
情绪是会感染的，眼前这个男人如同霜打的茄子一样，萎靡不振，莱恩不禁想象到底他经历了些什么，但此时不是问这些的时候，莱恩只是问他：“伙计，战争结束了你想去做点儿什么？”  
“我想去大峡谷，和我的爱人。”  
那天分别之后莱恩便很少能看见康纳了，听说他表现得好被提拔到佐拉博士身边负责看管“资产”了，莱恩想，那对詹姆斯来说兴许是件好事，他总觉得康纳比海德拉里的其他人更有人情味一些。  
再后来，康纳随着詹姆斯的冰冻不知所踪，詹姆斯又换了几个管理员，莱恩偷偷看过，他们的面孔不尽相同，但都有一双盈满悲伤的蓝色眼睛，是巧合吗？莱恩不知道，也无人诉说，忙着毁灭世界的海德拉里没有人关心一个“资产”的管理员有一双什么样的眼睛。  
直到战争结束，莱恩也再没有看过康纳，不知道他和爱人有没有去到大峡谷，但愿他们已经去过了。

他在坠落。  
失重感包围了他，这可远比他们在科尼岛坐过山车的时候刺激多了。  
四周的景象飞速变换着，疾驰的火车，呼啸的风霜，漫天飞舞的雪，这一切看起来似乎还挺浪漫的，但前提是如果他抓住了那只手的话。  
似乎有什么冰凉的液体坠落到他的脸上，是泪吗？  
噢，史蒂薇别哭了，像个小姑娘。  
Remember that the best friends must part.  
抱歉史蒂夫，我可能要缺席我们的double wedding了，巴基不知怎么想起了那首小酒馆，他在心里悄悄对史蒂夫说了句：Fare thee well，for I must leave thee.  
巴基以为自己会死，但兴许是上帝怜悯，他仍有一息尚存，只是昏迷着。  
他不知道自己昏迷了多久，应该是很久，久到他不知是在潜意识里还是梦里走马灯般的回忆了自己的小半生。爸爸，妈妈，妹妹，还有已经记不太清模样的罗杰斯先生，这不能怪巴基，他离开太久了，这么多年了，他一点消息也没有，罗杰斯先生还好吗？他是否已经娶了哪个漂亮姑娘？  
噢还有他的小史蒂薇，和咆哮突击队的傻瓜们。  
又不知过了多久，意识一直游离天外的巴基听到了许多细碎的脚步声。  
“找到了。”  
“我的老天爷，他还活着。”  
“快把他带走吧。”  
是谁找到了他？史蒂夫吗，噢不，他现在应该还在战场上和九头蛇战斗，又或许在和佩姬跳那一支舞。  
他奋力睁开了眼睛，在一片白茫茫的天地中，他捕捉到一抹熟悉又陌生的蔚蓝色。  
也许还不到说分离的时候，巴基昏迷前想。


	8. Chapter 8

“Sergeant Barens...”  
不知过了多久，巴基听到一个阴恻恻的声音响了起来，就像一条滑腻恶心的蛇钻进了他的耳朵里，搅乱了他的大脑，他努力想摇摇头把它甩出去，但是此时此刻的他就像掉落在沙滩上经过了一场曝晒的鱼，没有任何反抗的能力，甚至连大口呼吸都是奢望。  
“改造程序已经开始了。”  
恍惚间他看到了自己残缺的左臂，触目惊心的，那里明明什么都没有了，他却好像还能感觉到自己的小臂，手掌以及五指，巴基感觉到自己失去的那一部分正传来一种锥心般的痛感，可他连动一动的力气都没有了，只能眼睁睁的看着一个陌生的白大褂男人拿着一个精密的仪器对着他仅剩的一小截手臂切割着什么，是的，切割，没错，他没有看错。  
“你将会成为九头蛇的新武器。”  
九头蛇？  
巴基那并不算清醒的大脑还是捕捉到了这个词，噢不，这太糟糕了，这比让他死在山谷里还要糟糕，海德拉要对他做什么？他恨在这里任人鱼肉的自己。  
等到巴基再有意识的时候，一只精密的机械手已经取代了他曾经鲜活有温度的左臂，他尝试性的屈伸了一下自己的五指，一些微细的精密仪器的声音从手臂里传出，他觉得自己安装的不是一个手臂，而是一件凶器，然后，他直接单手掐住了一个海德拉医生的脖子，噢，力气还真不小，他可以去跟史蒂夫炫耀一下，这玩意儿还挺酷的。  
但下一秒，一管强效镇静剂就扎进了他的血肉之躯里，与次同时，眼前光线一暗，一个男人站在他的身旁，摁住了他的身体，恍惚间有那么一刹那，巴基的目光与这个男人交汇，他瞬间就安静下来了。  
不知道是因为镇静剂还是因为那个男人过于熟悉的眼神，反正他安静下来了。  
巴基的意识时而模糊时而清醒，但他还是记住了那双眼睛，那双蓝的不像话的眼睛，让他想起了他小时候的透过窗户看到的那片蓝天，想起了美国队长那身有些滑稽的制服，海德拉里也会有这样澄澈的眼神吗？他想要尽自己所能的抓住这一抹蓝色，他不想忘记。  
“给他准备。”那个阴恻恻的声音又响了起来，是个戴眼镜的小矮子发出的，巴基认得他，臭名昭著的佐拉博士，他为什么会在这里？他不是应该被抓起来了吗？  
然后，他迷迷糊糊的被人摁在了一把椅子上，旁边都是让人看不懂的仪器，也许霍华德能在这里研究研究，他想。  
椅子正上方有一个圆形的机械，他一坐上去，左右臂就被机器圈了起来，他试了试，挣脱不开。  
那个蓝眼睛的男人拿着一个黑色半弧形的护齿走过来示意他张口的时候，巴基略微抬起了头看向了他，男人生着一张平淡无奇的脸，他没什么表情，和在场所有海德拉工作人员一样。  
巴基犹豫了一下，还是顺从的张开了嘴，咬住了它。  
一股熟悉的甜味在舌尖蔓延开来。  
他没有想到，那个男人顺着塞护齿的时候往他嘴里塞了一块水果糖，没人发现他这个小动作，除了巴基。  
那颗糖果很热很黏，似乎已经被他抓在手里很久了，也甜的不像话，是他从小以来最喜欢的那款水果糖。  
巴基不明白男人为什么要这么做，他可没听说过海德拉有优待俘虏的传统美德，更何况他又不是几岁的小孩子了。  
巴基向男人投去了困惑的目光，可男人并没有看他，只低着头盯着地板，仿佛地板有海德拉统治世界的伟大宏图。  
他来不及思考太多，实际上巴基也没法思考，从火车上掉下来再被海德拉回收，他一直处于一个废人的状态，这听起来很不爽，但就是事实。洗脑机已经迫不及待的启动，像命运的钟摆一般势不可挡的搅乱了他的脑子，他很痛苦，但他仍然尝到了来自糖果的甜，那是他唯一的慰藉。

佐拉笑眯眯的看着眼前的男人，“你叫什么名字？”  
“......”  
男人沉默不语，眼底是一片茫然，他的头发湿漉漉的黏在脸上脖子上，不知道是洗脑造成的汗水还是刚解冻出来的缘故。  
“士兵，回答我的问题。”佐拉向前一步，凑近了他，“你叫什么名字？”  
男人似乎是皱了皱眉，他说：“我不知道。”  
佐拉露出了满意的笑容，这个坚强并且顽固的士兵，经历了几天的反复洗脑和冰冻，终于还是扛不住了，几天前的时候他还一直念叨着自己和那个美国队长的名字，现在，佐拉笑了，现在他的脑子就像一团白花花的浆糊，既混乱又空无一物。  
“你是winter soldier，是海德拉最得意的武器，你做的事，会造福全人类。”佐拉循循善诱的说道，他的声音像是有魔力，被洗脑过的男人似懂非懂的点了点头。  
不，不！你不是什么winter soldier，你是James Buchanan Barnes，他是一派胡言！  
守在一旁的史蒂夫在心里咆哮着呼喊着，可他不能说出口，他只能在实验室默默的打下手，陪着巴基，这就是他此行的目的不是吗？陪着他就好。  
可史蒂夫高估了自己的承受能力，美国队长以为自己很强大，强大到可以接受这一切，但他发现并不能，从冷冰冰的资料上看到冬日战士的履历和与他共处一室看着他如何被洗脑被控制是两回事，无论是任何一个人，哪怕是托尼，亲眼目睹到一个曾经笑容灿烂的青年士兵被折磨成这幅人不人鬼不鬼的模样都会为之动容，更何况这青年士兵是他深爱之人。  
他看着他被洗脑，被冰冻，巴基在洗脑时那无助且痛苦的嘶吼声震碎了他的心，他数不清自己心碎的次数，也许从他在雪地里看到巴基的第一眼开始，他的心就从未完整过。  
他突然后悔了，为什么要来做佐拉的住手待在实验室呢？他其实没有强大到可以直接面对巴基的悲惨遭遇，他恨不得掉下去被俘虏被洗脑改造的人是自己。  
起初的巴基还记得自己和史蒂夫的名字，无论佐拉对他说什么，他都只是垂着头，机械的重复着“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士，32557......史蒂夫·罗杰斯......”  
而听到巴基低喃的史蒂夫只是默默把颤抖的手揣进了口袋里，后退几步回到了实验室没人注意的角落里，用尽全身力气压抑着摇摇欲坠的眼泪。  
没有人知道，其实史蒂夫仅仅是面无表情的站在这里已经花光了他所有的力气，他要眼睁睁的看着巴基一次次的被洗脑机摧残，那个该死的机器摧垮了这个爱国士兵的全部意志，也抹除了他前半生所有的美好记忆，佐拉成功了，现在的巴基就是一把枪，一把有呼吸的枪，致命却美丽。  
经过一次次的洗脑与折磨，巴基看他的眼神也不再抱有善意的怀疑了，因为他的眼里没有他了，有的只是一片虚无与茫然，史蒂夫这才敢明目张胆的看着巴基，他想要把他所有的模样印在心里，他不在乎他是否还记得小史蒂薇，他只想陪着巴基，尽管他能为他做的事情太少了。  
只有一颗糖果。  
史蒂夫感觉自己的手黏黏的，很不舒服，但他并不讨厌这种感觉。  
“准备再次洗脑。”  
佐拉吩咐道，他走上前去，巴基麻木的张开嘴，史蒂夫熟练的在放护齿时塞进了一颗糖，除了他与巴基，没有人会发现。  
但冬日战士再没有看过他一眼。

“康纳，以后你负责看管冬日战士，他是我们很重要的资产，”佐拉吩咐道，“不要让他损坏，也不要让他想起从前的事情，懂了吗？”蓝眼睛的男人沉默着点了点头，他这些日子的努力没有白费，佐拉很信任他。  
“他目前的状况算不上稳定，如果出现任何问题，”佐拉推了一下自己的眼睛，闪过一丝精明的光，“put him on ice.”  
“......是。”康纳回答道。


	9. Chapter 9

在那之后，被洗脑成功的冬日战士得到了几天短暂的复健假期，在史蒂夫的管理下，冬日战士也没闹出什么乱子，其实与其说是管理，不如说是看护，史蒂夫事无巨细的照顾着在他眼中格外脆弱的冬日战士，但不管怎么说，佐拉博士很满意他的现状，也使得冬兵免于一言不合就被塞进冷冻舱里。  
这几天里与冬兵日夜相处，史蒂夫已经逐渐平复了心中无法言喻的巨大悲伤，他想，感谢上帝，没有比现在这一切更好的了，巴基还活着，而且他可以取代别人来照顾巴基，没有人会比他更了解巴基了。  
唯一美中不足大概就是冬兵从来没有说过一句话，也很少正眼看他，起初的时候冬兵还抱着强烈的攻击性，但在史蒂夫不厌其烦的唠叨下，冬兵总算不再轻易动手了。  
这可不是个容易事儿，他的脖子上现在还有一个五指掐过的痕迹，正是那只金属手造成的，不过史蒂夫从来没有怪过巴基，他享受着巴基带给他的一切，伤痛或是快乐，他都甘之如饴。  
但是这样的平静在几天之后打破了。

海德拉特工训练基地内。  
“嘿伙计，听说了吗？上头捡回来一个美国大兵，洗脑成了什么冬日战士，好像还挺能打的。”  
其中一个海德拉士兵嗤笑：“什么狗屁冬日战士夏日战士的，他要是真能打还会被带回这里？”  
“谁知道呢，洗脑时的惨叫你没听到吗？啧啧啧，还真是可怜。”  
“你可怜他？我看上头也得把你摁在洗脑机上好好洗一洗了。”  
那个士兵露出了个嫌恶的表情：“那我宁愿给希特勒操/屁/股。”  
“哈哈哈，你想的倒美。”  
“嘿你看，那个就是，他来了！”  
“wow，这胳膊还挺酷的......”  
在海德拉士兵们那并不算友善的注目礼下，传说中那个九头蛇的新武器就那样走了进来，原本压低了声音窃窃私语的海德拉特工们像是约定好了一般沉默了下来，他们的目光随着冬日战士的脚步一步一步的移动着。  
巴基沉默着低着头，似乎对周围的一切都漠不关心，但他仍然是整个训练场上的焦点。史蒂夫作为这个重要“资产”的管理员，就跟在冬日战士身后不远的位置，一双冷的像是冰冻了七十多年的眼睛扫过训练场上其他的海德拉士兵，如果目光有实体的话，那些或怀疑或打量的眼神应该早早的就被他扼杀在冬兵十米以外了。  
但冬兵丝毫不在意这些人的目光，实际上自从被佐拉成功洗脑之后，他就像个没有感情的机器人，对一切都不在意，只是麻木的听令与执行。  
“winter，你想先训练些什么？”史蒂夫低声询问道，他一直保持着一个较为合理的安全距离，这是他通过与冬日战士这几天的接触一次次试探出来的结果。  
冬兵没有理他，径直走向了射击场，他熟练的扛起一把狙击枪，装弹，瞄准，射击，百米以外那个快速移动靶子立刻倒了下去。  
冬兵这一套毫不拖泥带水的流畅动作看的史蒂夫一窒，他太熟悉了，在变幻莫测的战场上，巴基就是这样守护着他的后方，他一向是咆哮突击队里最优秀的狙击手，即使经历了洗脑也没有磨灭他身上优秀的闪光点。  
场上的海德拉士兵们都看呆了。  
“操，枪法可真好。”不知道是谁嘟囔了一句。  
冬兵又相继打了几个更远的靶子，都同样弹无虚发，他像是玩腻了一般把狙击枪扔到了一旁，转身去看其他的武器了。  
史蒂夫默默的跟着他，洞察计划的时候他就发现了，冬日战士就像一个行走的武器库，不管什么武器他用完了就随手一扔，而且他身上永远有源源不断的刀枪匕首。  
他怎么塞下这么多东西的？史蒂夫好奇很久了，但他从没来得及问过，他总怕提及那段不太好的回忆会给巴基带来不快。  
“嘿，冬日战士，来比划比划？”一个刀疤脸男人走到了冬兵身边对他说道。  
冬兵抬眼看了男人一眼，没说话，只是走到了训练场的空地上。  
“查德，揍翻他！”  
“干他妈的！”  
......  
史蒂夫跟了上去，在海德拉训练基地里，士兵们互相切磋，比试一番是常事，尽管担心巴基，但也不能阻拦，他不能总把巴基护在翅膀下。  
那个叫查德大个子刀疤脸男人看起来很是凶悍，他比巴基还略高了一些，跟他的体格相比，巴基显得很是纤瘦。  
虽然咆哮突击队时期的巴基是狙击手，但他的格斗技术也很不赖，可史蒂夫还是莫名的为他揪心，他忘不了洞察计划前夕他与巴基的那一场打斗，那时的巴基迅猛又致命，金属臂于他而言如虎添翼，纵使是美国队长招架起来也很吃力，这种棋逢对手的感觉让他在尚未打落巴基面具之时就已经产生了一种莫名的兴奋。  
但是，现在的巴基，却远还没有那时候那么凶悍，显然他尚未学会熟练使用那条金属臂，而那个查德，看起来倒是个身经百战的老油条了。  
史蒂夫思考间他们二人已经缠斗了起来，明眼人都可以看出来巴基并不占优势，而那个查德可也不是抱着什么“友好切磋”的目的来的。  
史蒂夫的手心出了汗，他惴惴不安的握紧了拳头，往前探出了一步，又缩了回来。  
他是康纳，他只是冬日战士的管理员，他不能做什么出格的事情。  
“嘿你算哪门子冬日战士？冬日宝宝吧！”查德看着倒地的冬兵大笑起来。  
“就是就是”  
“回家吃奶去吧，别给我们海德拉丢人了！”  
史蒂夫的目光紧紧的凝视着巴基，他看到他那双来到海德拉以后很久没有出现任何情绪的绿眼睛第一次染上了一丝怒气。  
“嘿伙计们看见了吗？我们的冬日公主生气了！”  
众人哄笑了起来，冬兵却猛的跳了起来，带着红星的铁臂以一种不可思议的速度朝着男人那带着伤疤得意洋洋的脸就砸了过去，查德躲闪不及，实打实的挨了一拳。  
干得漂亮！  
史蒂夫在心里为巴基欢呼，同时心中的那份紧张也如同潮水一般散去了，但他也清楚现在的巴基是强弩之末，不适合再战斗了，查德已经倒了下去，他那张刀疤脸满是鲜血，看起来更加狰狞，令人作呕，史蒂夫估计着他大概是鼻梁断了。  
史蒂夫心中有一些小小的骄傲，看见没？这就是挑衅他的巴基的下场。  
然而他没高兴多久，几个壮硕的男人已经把巴基围了起来，看起来他们大概是那个查德的朋友。  
“新来的，不懂规矩啊。”  
冬兵只是垂着头，微长的头发遮住他的腮帮，混合着汗水黏在他的脸颊上，他像看垃圾一样瞥了一眼半死不活的查德，然后扫了一眼围着他的几个男人。  
冬日战士微微张口：“你们，一起上？”  
这是这几天来史蒂夫听到他说的第一句话，这可真是......该死的性感。  
“够了。”  
那个一直待在角落里没什么存在感的管理员说话了，他的声音不大，却不容忽视，引得一群人回头看他。  
“你他妈的是谁啊？”  
“我是冬日战士的管理员，”史蒂夫走上前去不留痕迹的挡在了冬兵的面前，“他是海德拉的重要资产，佐拉博士嘱咐过，他不能损坏。”  
冬兵只感觉眼前光线一暗，那个跟屁虫一样的管理员就挡在了他的面前，他觉得有些好笑，这男人还知道自己是个管理员而不是老妈子？他跟他说话的时候可不是这幅硬邦邦的语气。  
“那查德就白白挨打了吗？”一个男人揪住了史蒂夫的领子，威胁性的挥了挥拳头，史蒂夫神色如常，但巴基看不到。  
离我的管理员远点！巴基不知怎么非常不爽他这么对待自己的管理员，他想一脚踢飞这个不知好歹的混球。  
他这么想着，也这么做了，史蒂夫完全没想到巴基会突然来这么一脚，旁边的人见状也就不客气了，挥舞着拳头就直接打向了巴基和史蒂夫。  
在那一刹难，九头蛇这几个特工的面孔与童年时期的几个坏孩子们重合了，他想起巴基会冲那些坏孩子做个鬼脸，然后牵着他的手带着他逃跑，那时候瘦弱的史蒂夫会跑的上气不接下气，他大口大口的呼吸着，像个破旧的风箱呼呼作响。  
“巴基，我，我们为什么要逃？”瘫坐在长椅上的史蒂夫不解的问，“我可以和他们耗一整天。”  
“噢快得了吧小史蒂薇，你愿意和他们耗我还不愿意呢！”巴基揉了揉他的脑袋，“而且逃跑不丢人！识时务者为俊杰知道吗？”  
“他们人太多了，我可不想看你挨打......”巴基小声嘟囔着，但史蒂夫没听见。  
史蒂夫讨厌自己总是不分场合的怀旧，但他又控制不住，没办法，巴基占据了他几乎全部的生命，他像空气一样充斥着包裹着史蒂夫的人生。而当初那个说着识时务者为俊杰的巴基已经怒气冲冲的和几个比当初那群坏孩子高大的多也可怕的多的海德拉士兵打了起来（别问史蒂夫是怎么从冬兵面无表情的脸上看出怒气，他就是知道）史蒂夫这时候才想明白，也许那时候的巴基是不想他受伤才说出了“识时务者为俊杰”这样的话，就像现在的他不愿意看到巴基受伤一样。  
但逃跑不是美国队长的作风，所以他挡在了冬兵的面前，也义无反顾的加入了这场混战。他连灭霸都打过，更何况这几个小喽啰，所以这场混战也以那几个家伙纷纷被抬进医务室而告终。  
自从进入量子时空机以来，史蒂夫还从未感觉到如此畅快过，他觉得和巴基再次并肩作战的感觉很美妙，他自然而然的，就像曾经的千百次一样，偏过头笑着看了一眼巴基。  
而对方只是擦了擦嘴角的血，径直走出了训练场。  
史蒂夫认命一般的跟着他出去了，但他拐了弯去医务室拿了一些绷带和药，然后回到了冬日战士那个的小小地下室里，那是他的住所。  
史蒂夫很不满足九头蛇对巴基的苛待，这种破屋子乞丐都要嫌弃三分，他们却给了冬日战士住。  
冬日战士坐在硬邦邦的行军床上，泛黄的床单褶皱不堪，甚至还有一些暗绿色的霉菌，他抬着头看着头顶那盏同样泛黄的摇摇欲坠的破灯，似乎在等人，又似乎在沉思。  
史蒂夫抱着医疗用品走了进来，他站在离冬兵一米远的地方，说道：“你的伤口需要处理一下，winter”  
冬兵没说话，动了动脖子看向了他，史蒂夫被那双朦胧的绿眼睛看的心跳飙升，不知道是不是灯光的原因，他觉得冬兵看自己的目光比之前柔和了一些，湿漉漉的，像车灯下的小鹿，迷茫又彷徨。  
这双眼睛给了他一些勇气，史蒂夫硬着头皮向前了一步，他蹲下身，单膝跪地，抬头对他说：“我帮你处理伤口，好吗？”  
巴基不置可否，他转移了目光看向别处，冬日战士不太想承认，那双格外真诚的蓝眼睛同样看的他有些心跳异常，拜托，他失去的是记忆而不是智力，能不能稍微收敛一下眼中的神情？真是个讨厌的蓝眼睛，冬兵不满意的想。  
史蒂夫尽量不去想几天前冬兵因为自己想给他递一块糖而差点把他掐死的事情，他还是伸出了手，帮他处理了一下伤口，幸好伤的不重，况且冬兵也是打过血清的，史蒂夫这才稍稍放心了一些。  
当他的手指接触到冬兵的时候，他没有抗拒，史蒂夫还以为自己会被胡来的左手警告，但巴基没有，他只是默默的看向一旁，不知道在想什么。  
于是史蒂夫的胆子也大了起来，但当他的手掌贴到冬兵的肩膀擦药时，还是感觉到那人明显僵硬了一下。  
“抱歉......我，我弄疼你了吗？”  
回应他的是冬日战士的冷眼，史蒂夫不明就以，他觉得很委屈，只得又轻了一些。  
冬日战士快烦死这个管理员了，那么火热的手贴上他身体的时候他甚至怀疑自己的肩膀会不会融化掉，他讨厌这种感觉，更讨厌这个管理员。  
史蒂夫把他嘴角的血迹擦干净，眼睛却紧盯着那两片微翘的嘴唇出了神，那是他向往了七十多年的伊甸园，他多想用自己的嘴唇品尝一下那里的味道，像资深的酒客品尝佳酿一般，他想要醉死在这两片嘴唇之间。  
等他感受到冬日战士新长出来的参差不齐的胡茬时他才回过神来，他的手已经停在冬日战士的唇边很久了，史蒂夫的脸瞬间红了起来，连忙收手。  
但冬兵似乎并不在意他的无礼举动，他依然垂着头不说话，史蒂夫轻咳了一声，他说：“winter，你的格斗技术还有待提高，我会跟佐拉申请你的单独训练场。”  
冬兵不说话。  
史蒂夫继续说：“你现在不能依赖你的金属臂，我看的出来你还没有熟练运用它，也没有发挥出它真正的威力。”  
史蒂夫想起洞察计划期间冬兵砸在他盾牌上的那一拳，那一拳震的他整条胳膊都发麻，还有砸地的那一拳，那可真是......  
冬兵还是不说话，只是将目光转向了自己的左臂。  
“以后你的切磋对象就是我，除了学会使用金属手臂之外，你还要学很多格斗技巧，winter”史蒂夫严肃的样子倒真像个九头蛇军官，冬兵不喜欢。  
“今天你也累了，早些休息，我会在外面守着。”史蒂夫深深地望了他一眼，转身就要离去。  
冬兵却突然开口了：“还有吗？”  
史蒂夫微微一怔，他回过头：“抱歉......你说什么？”  
冬兵伸出红色的舌头舔了舔唇尖，那是史蒂夫熟悉的小动作，他微微一窒。  
“糖，还有吗？”  
“噢，那个......当然有，”史蒂夫摸了摸自己的几个口袋，然后从上衣兜里拿出一颗糖果，递给了冬兵，冬兵打开包装，舌头一卷就将它含在了嘴里。  
“什么时候开始？”冬兵问。  
“......什么？”  
冬兵斜睨了他一眼，史蒂夫发誓，他看出了一些嫌弃。  
“不是要教我格斗吗？长官，”冬兵握了握自己的左手，“什么时候开始？”  
“......随时可以。”史蒂夫的几乎是雀跃着回答了巴基。  
冬日战士还是很讨厌这个管理员，不过看在糖果的份上，姑且饶了他吧。


	10. Chapter 10

八块霉斑，两个蜘蛛网，一个窟窿，一片常年洇湿的水迹，一盏破灯。  
这是冬兵不知道第多少次对着天花板发呆。  
他的夜视能力很好，即使是只借着门上那个小小的带栏杆的方形窗户上投射进来的昏黄灯光，他也能看得清屋子里的一切。  
当然，也可能是因为这个屋子太小的缘故。  
他平躺在窄小的床上，陈年的霉味渗入他身体的每一个毛孔，但他不以为然，和那个像棺材一样的冷冻舱相比，这里简直就是天堂。他每次躺进那个冷冻舱，都会觉得自己是不是要死了，后来他在反复洗脑与冰冻中发现，死亡其实是一种解脱。  
那个管理员就在门外守着，冬兵用脚趾头都能猜到。  
前几天他偶尔会被噩梦惊醒，那个管理员会在第一时刻冲进来，然后及时刹在离他一米的地方，他会有些手足无措的给他倒杯水或是递一条毛巾，继而说一些类似“你还好吗？”之类的话，那副模样可跟在佐拉博士面前判若两人，冬兵觉得好笑。  
其实他很好奇，这管理员整天整夜都守着冬日战士，他不需要休息吗？他叫什么来着，好像是康纳？冬兵记不太清。  
实际上，冬兵的脑海里，那个管理员的相貌他都不一定能描摹得出来，但他记得他的那双眼睛。  
白天的时候他的那双眼睛呈现出一种温和平静的天蓝色，那是他看向冬兵的时候；当他的眼睛看向别人的时候，那里就像是下着暴风雪的西伯利亚，寒冷刺骨。在晚上，眼睛里蓝色的饱和度似乎降低了，像月光下的大海，平静之下是波涛汹涌，深不可测。  
冬兵觉得这双眼睛很熟悉，很亲近，似乎在无数个白天黑夜里他都被这双眼睛凝视过，亦或是对视。  
但下一秒他就轻轻晃了晃脑袋，把这个想法甩了出去，他觉得自己是糖果吃多了把脑子甜坏了，说不定这个管理员就是什么邪恶糖果王国派来腐蚀他的。  
抛下了管理员和他那双该死的眼睛，冬兵又想起了自己的那些噩梦。  
他有时会梦见呛鼻的酒气，缠绕、包裹着他，让他不能呼吸，似乎还有个冰凉的东西抵着他的太阳穴，是枪吗？他不知道，他没有力气转过头去看。冬兵想不明白自己怎么会弱到让别人用枪抵着脑袋。  
有时候他会梦见一个人影，高高的，黑色的人影，那个人影背对着他渐行渐远，这是一个很普通的画面，没有什么血腥与令人恐惧的东西，但冬兵却感觉到铺天盖地的绝望与悲伤，醒来的时候眼角冰凉，他竟然流泪了。  
但他最常梦见的还是一个拿着滑稽盾牌的男人正试图跨越一片火海，他看不清他的面孔，却为他的冒险举动感到格外揪心，他跳过来了吗？冬兵不知道，他一直没有梦到结局。  
冬兵不明白这些梦的意义，也许佐拉博士是对的，是他的大脑的确太活跃了，的确需要好好洗一洗，虽然他脑袋里的记忆少得可怜，但他不愿意也懒得去探究，他只知道，他是海德拉的武器，他所做的是为全人类造福，这个信念驱使着他活下去。  
左臂仍然有隐隐的阵痛，这样的阵痛一直如影随性，冬兵已经习惯了，他在尽量与这个刚来到他身体上不久的新朋友磨合。  
不知道过了多久，外面走廊那微弱的灯光也熄灭了，冬兵翻了个身，合上了眼睛，他沉入梦乡。

史蒂夫拿着一沓报告打开了冬日战士暗无天日的小屋子。  
冬兵还是那样坐在床边不知道在想什么，史蒂夫注意到他日渐浓密的胡须上还沾着几滴水，看来是刚洗漱过。  
从前的巴基很爱干净，即使是在军营里也会经常剃胡子，在那些以朋友的名义而产生的肢体接触里，史蒂夫喜欢偶尔触碰巴基的下巴，触碰他刚冒出来的胡茬，他也喜欢他下巴上的一小道凹陷，那让巴基看起来更甜了。  
但他也喜欢现在的巴基，他看起来毛茸茸的，像个小熊，脾气不太好的小熊。  
佐拉博士打死也不会想到居然会有人用毛茸茸来形容海德拉的新武器，没办法，谁叫美国队长看向冬日战士时总是自带滤镜。  
感谢血清，前几天在训练场和查德打架造成的伤口已经痊愈了，史蒂夫走到冬兵的面前，仍然是保持着一米的安全距离，冬兵的眼睛动了动，他的目光落在了史蒂夫手里拿着的报告上。  
史蒂夫拉了一把破椅子坐了下来，与他平视，他轻声叫了他一句：“winter.”  
他觉得自己快要爱上winter这个名字了，叫出这个名字的感觉和叫出Bucky是完全不同的，从发声方式到表意都是不同的，winter，它低低的从史蒂夫的心头传到嗓子眼儿，然后在舌头与牙齿的配合下说了出来，它像是亲昵无比的恋人之间的爱称，史蒂夫喜欢这个名字，好像他们已经是相伴已久的爱侣，前提是如果winter能再低低的叫他一声Steve的话，当然那是不可能的了。  
冬日战士并不知道他这些乱七八糟的想法，他只是用有些凶巴巴的眼神表达了一句：叫我干嘛。  
“这是你的手臂的资料和数据，包括它的力道上限等等，我想你应该先了解一下它，”史蒂夫说着把手里的报告递给了冬兵，“如果你有什么不懂的地方可以问我。”  
冬兵心里鄙夷，他又不是不认识字，聪明如巴基只花了一会儿的功夫就完全了解了这条手臂，他扭过头看着左臂，仿佛是重新开始审视。  
“它很强大，”史蒂夫伸出手想要拍拍冬兵的肩膀，最终还是停在了半空，他轻声道，“但是你会更强大的，winter”  
冬兵发现这个管理员很喜欢说废话，他问：“所什么时候开始训练？”  
史蒂夫说：“已经申请了单独的训练场，今晚就可以开始训练。”  
冬兵点了点头，管理员低声道：“我陪你。”  
冬兵灰看着脸红红的管理员，他突然开始期待了。

晚上，训练场里的灯光并不算明亮，但对两个超级士兵来说足够了，这个训练场相较于那个全体的训练场小了许多，冬兵逆光站着，史蒂夫看得出来他有些不高兴了。  
史蒂夫略带歉意的说道：“虽然小了点，但是对咱们两个人来说足够了，抱歉winter”  
冬日战士面无表情的打断了他：“开始吧。”  
他穿着简单的黑色背心和一条宽松单薄的长裤，微长的头发遮住了脸颊，他赤着脚站在软垫上已经做好了战斗准备，史蒂夫见状也脱下了自己的外套，活动了一下拳脚。  
这是冬兵第一次认真的打量着男人，他的肌肉比冬日战士还要壮硕一些，胸也很大，冬兵撇了撇嘴，他可不想练成一个大胸男，那看起来很傻，就像这个管理员。但是值得表扬的是这个男人的宽肩窄腰翘臀，看起来很是养眼。  
史蒂夫被他盯的有些浑身发热，他局促不安的蹭了蹭手说：“呃......可以开始了吗？”  
冬兵微微点了点头，他一阵风一样袭了过来。  
在经过了几个小时的对打与训练过后，两个人都大汗淋漓的喘着气，冬兵必须承认，这个毫不起眼的管理员确实挺能打，他的格斗技术相当精湛，冬兵跟他过招能够学到很多，而且这个管理员对他的金属手臂很是了解，他不禁更认真了些。  
“很好，winter，你学的很快。”史蒂夫扶着膝盖喘着气，冲他点了点头，巴基就是巴基，他学什么都很快。  
他们上学的时候，巴基就展现出了他聪明的小脑瓜，他不用怎么认真听讲也能考一个很好的成绩。史蒂夫认真写作业的时候，巴基总是会翘着凳子坐在他身旁，俏皮的撅起嘴把笔放在嘴唇上，他就那样一言不发的看着他，巴基不知道，史蒂夫的脸红与窘迫不是因为作业有多难，而是他那火辣辣的视线，这让史蒂夫简直是如坐针毡。  
“你也不赖。”冬兵说道，他的声音沙哑低沉，史蒂夫愣了，他这是......被表扬了？  
但紧接着冬兵趁着他恍神的功夫跳了起来一个大腿绞杀将史蒂夫摔倒在了软垫上。  
史蒂夫完全没反应过来，天旋地转间他只感觉自己的火热的脸贴紧了冬兵的大腿内侧，他明知道自己在这个时候不该想有的没的，可他就是控制不住自己脑子里的那些黄色废料！  
他想要抓着冬日战士的脚踝压上去，亲吻他身上的汗珠，顺着他的大腿内侧一直吻到......  
“专心。”  
冬兵看史蒂夫没什么反应，就松开了桎梏，他叉着双腿坐在软垫上，史蒂夫转过身看着他，他好像看到了一丝笑容，就像是巴基恶作剧得逞之后的得意洋洋的笑，但那笑容稍纵即逝。  
“......抱歉，我走神了。”史蒂夫羞愧的低下头根本不敢看冬兵，大汗淋漓又毫无防备坐在他面前的这个男人实在是太性感了，史蒂夫都不知道应该把手放在哪了。  
冬兵却一直看着还在发楞的史蒂夫，他慢慢凑了上来，毫不在意自己早已超过了安全距离，他伸出左手，食指轻轻点了点他的胸膛。  
“真大。”冬兵说。  
哦该死的......史蒂夫感觉自己的脸已经烧了起来，这是在干什么？调情吗？  
他大着胆子看了一眼冬日战士，不知道是不是光线的原因，史蒂夫觉得此时的冬兵没有往日里那样冷若冰霜，他的嘴角翘起一个难以察觉的角度，好像很高兴的样子，绿色的眼睛里澄澈如一汪清潭，史蒂夫几乎就要相信他们此刻不是在该死的海德拉训练场，而是像一对相熟多年的老朋友坐在昏暗的酒吧里叙旧了。  
他们两个人的距离近的史蒂夫快要无法呼吸了，幸好他的理智尚存，史蒂夫稍微向后倾了倾身子，这才敢呼出一口气。  
冬日战士的脸上露出一丝不满，史蒂夫垂着眼不敢看他的眼睛，目光落到了他的左肩，在与金属臂连接的地方，是一片狰狞恐怖的伤疤，史蒂夫伸出手想要触摸，但还是停在了半空。  
冬兵见状有些不自然的扭了扭身子，似乎想把整个左半身藏到一个史蒂夫看不到的角度。  
史蒂夫皱着眉，在灯光下墨蓝色的眼睛里盈满悲伤，他想要细细的吻过冬兵身上的一切伤痕，想要用自己的满腔爱意抚平他曾经的伤痛，他爱着这些伤疤，如同爱着他的巴基。  
但是可怜虫史蒂夫知道，自己这辈子也只能想想罢了，他对巴基的那些龌龊想法，他自己都觉得羞愧。史蒂夫从小看着巴基三天两头的换女朋友，他是个彻头彻尾的直男。史蒂夫想，终局之战之后，世界能安定好一段日子，也许巴基该考虑一下自己的终身大事，而也会有那么一个美丽温柔的好姑娘会取代史蒂夫陪在巴基身边。  
而史蒂夫，他会参加他们的婚礼，送给巴基最诚挚的祝福。  
此时冬兵垂下眼睑，有些不安的舔了舔嘴唇，那是史蒂夫再熟悉不过的小动作，此时的冬兵没有那副拒人千里之外的冷漠，他像个因偷吃了蜂蜜而不安的小熊。  
“疼吗？”管理员问，他的声音听起来难过极了。  
就在此时，冬兵的脑海中突然闪过一些画面和一些声音。  
他被一个同样身材很辣的男人搀扶着，噢天，那个男人也背着一个滑稽的盾牌，就像梦里那个企图跨过火海的男人。  
“疼吗？”  
那是自己的声音，但那样上扬的开朗的语气却是冬兵不可能有的。  
那个男人回答道：“一点儿。”  
“会一直疼下去吗？”  
“so far”  
有点傻气的对话。  
冬兵想要看清男人的面孔，但越想看清，他的头就越疼，冬兵皱着眉，凝视着管理员那双格外悲伤的蓝色眼睛。  
“你对我好像很熟悉。”  
史蒂夫的脑子里一时间没能消化这句话的意思。  
“我对你也有莫名的熟悉。”  
“但我不记得了，我们从前认识吗？”  
冬兵的话语不亚于一颗重磅炸弹砸在史蒂夫的心里，噢该死的，不是现在，不该是现在的，巴基怎么会认出他，他明明一直戴着电子面具的。  
“不，”史蒂夫迅速的否认，“我是半年前才来到海德拉的，我想我们在此前并没有见过。”他用着美国队长般的笃定语气说着，他确信自己的声音没有颤抖。  
冬兵若有所思的点了点头，史蒂夫长舒了一口气，为自己的蒙混过关感到一丝庆幸。  
但下一秒，冬兵就抬起头，他歪着脑袋看着史蒂夫，嘴角带着一丝笑容，是那种巴基每次看着固执己见的史蒂夫都会露出的无奈的笑容。  
“有没有人说过你说谎很差劲？”  
“什么......”  
冬兵凑上前去，左手抓着史蒂夫的衣领，俯身吻上了史蒂夫的嘴唇。  
史蒂夫在那个瞬间丧失了所有的思考能力。  
“专心点，士兵，”冬兵轻笑了一声，“别紧张，我猜，我大概已经想这么做很久了。”  
他想这么做很久了。  
那句话一直萦绕在史蒂夫的耳边，久久没有平息。


	11. Chapter 11

“博士，我认为冬日战士不需要也不应当被冰冻，”一向沉默寡言的管理员第一次提出了反对意见，“实际上，那天他打的很精彩。”  
史蒂夫还没来得及消化那个浅尝辄止吻，佐拉博士就把他叫了过去。那天训练场打架的事并没有告一段落，以查德为首的九头蛇士兵在一旁煽风点火，几乎把冬日战士描述成了狂暴的哥斯拉，佐拉博士在考虑要不要把冬日战士重新冰冻起来。  
“在你看来，他这段时间状态怎么样？”佐拉博士问，他对这个管理员还是比较信任的，毕竟他将情绪并不稳定的冬日战士照顾的妥当。  
管理员望了一眼旁边的冬兵，那个意味不明的吻仿佛还留在唇上，但那个吻的发起者——冬兵现在却被禁锢在洗脑机上，他垂着头看不到眼睛，是的，他刚刚经历了一场强制洗脑，而史蒂夫只能握紧了拳头在一旁看着。  
他能为他做的太少了，但史蒂夫知道冬兵讨厌冷冻舱，他能做的就是尽量为他争取少被冰冻。  
“他的状态很稳定，那天如果不是查德先来挑衅，我想冬日战士能够在训练场上度过一个美好的下午。”管理员顿了一下继续补充道，“他的枪法非常好。”  
“我听说了，”佐拉点点头，“相当精湛的枪法。”  
“博士，我不认为现在冰冻有利于冬日战士的战斗力，盟军步步紧逼，海德拉正是需要人手的时候。”  
冬兵的身体颤了颤，似乎抬起了头，史蒂夫不敢看他，经历了一番痛苦的洗脑，他还记得那个吻吗？他所说的“想这么做很久了”到底是什么意思？他的脑中有太多的问题，但他不敢多问，他十分珍惜与冬兵那来之不易的一点亲近。  
“嗯，你说得对，”佐拉将一份资料递给了他，“这有一个冬兵的任务，去吧，听说你也挺能打的，好好看着他完成任务。”  
史蒂夫悬着的心总算暂时放了下来，不用冰冻了，他郑重的接过任务，带走了冬兵。  
两个人并肩走在走廊里，冬日战士此时看起来没有往日里那般强悍，每次洗脑都会对他造成很大伤害，而一旁的史蒂夫的手看似是挟持着冬兵，实则是扶着他，冬兵也从善如流的稍微靠了靠史蒂夫，他们之间这样无声的默契一直都在。  
他们再次回到了冬兵那个狭小的地下室。  
海德拉的基地很大，但是史蒂夫每次只有在这个狭窄破旧潮湿的小地下室里才能感觉到一丝丝的轻松。  
“winter，你还好吗？”他给冬兵倒了一杯水，冬兵无声的接了过去。  
“你...你还记得吗？我是你的管理员，我叫康纳，明天咱们两个人要一起出任务。”史蒂夫指了指自己轻声说道，冬兵没理他，只是躺回了自己的床上，翻了个身背对着史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫并不在意，他已经习惯了冬兵的冷漠，这样很好，起码他没有在自己靠近的时候就一拳打倒他不是吗？  
“你好好休息一下吧，如果有什么需要，我就在门外。”  
冬兵能感觉到，那个管理员在自己身边停留了一会儿，就转身出去了。  
他莫名的有些不爽，他不喜欢那个管理员总是想要远离他保持一个什么狗屁安全距离的样子，但他思考不了太多，剧烈的头痛还在困扰着他，他需要休息。  
一墙之隔的史蒂夫也不轻松，他不敢让自己闲下来，一闲下来他就会无法克制的想到那个吻，虽然冬日战士仅仅是把嘴唇贴了上去并没有什么深入，而且很快就离开了，但是史蒂夫还是感觉到自己的心从来没有跳的这么快过，他不由自主的捂着自己的胸口，希望自己这个跳了九十多年的心脏再坚强一些。  
那个吻代表着什么？史蒂夫想，应该代表着冬日战对自己的管理员还挺喜欢的。一想到这里，史蒂夫就像个十六岁的傻瓜布鲁克林少年一样开心。  
那他说的话又是什么意思？他想这么做很久了，那是有多久？是自从来到海德拉以来，还是说更早......  
史蒂夫的心跳的更快了，也许......也许这么多年以来他不是单相思。  
他猛然想起上量子时空机之前，巴基对他说：“我会想念你的，伙计。”  
其实史蒂夫当时没太明白这句话，也没能明白当时巴基那个悲伤的眼神，他只是去还个宝石（顺便救巴基），对于巴基来说不过是几秒而已，他为什么要这么说？  
哦该死的......史蒂夫后知后觉的想，他不会以为自己去做什么傻事了吧？比如和佩姬过一辈子什么的。  
史蒂夫决定回到2023年的第一件事就是吻上他的巴基，他们已经错过了七十多年，他不想再错过了。  
可也有可能是他的自作多情，巴基只是对这个对他还不错的管理员产生了错误的情感，就像那个什么斯德哥尔摩综合征，那可太糟糕了。  
但更大的可能是——经过洗脑，他已经忘记了那个吻，他们之间的距离仿佛又回到了零点。  
史蒂夫一筹莫展。

那天晚上冬兵做了一个奇怪的梦。  
他梦到了一个乱哄哄的小酒馆，一群大兵在喝酒唱歌，他看到一个红裙美人正在和一个金发男人说着什么，冬兵很不爽，但他不知道为什么。而那个金发大个子却突然回过头看到了他：“巴基？”  
谁他妈是巴基？

和冬兵出任务的时候，史蒂夫明显感觉到了冬兵的低气压，这是洗脑的后遗症吗，他不知道，只能稳稳的保持着一个安全距离尽量不惹他的巴基生气。  
可是冬兵更不高兴了，史蒂夫不明白。  
这次的任务是刺杀一个盟军的工程师，史蒂夫虽然不忍但是也没有办法，这是既定的历史他改变不了。  
两个人埋伏在工程师回家的路上，冬兵早已架好了狙击枪，也戴上了面具，涂上了战术迷彩，史蒂夫想起来他们七十年后第一次见面他也是这幅样子，那时候的史蒂夫完全没有想到他会是巴基。  
冬兵无声无息的趴在草丛间，史蒂夫想起从前巴基也是这样负责狙击，只不过那时候他在前面冲锋陷阵，而不是在巴基身边负责看管他，这可真可笑。  
他们埋伏了很久，期间两个人谁也没有说话，气氛很微妙。直到汽车行驶的声音打破了这份尴尬，任务目标回来了。  
这个工程师是个很惜命的人，他的车窗都是防弹的，身边也有很多保镖，但尽管如此，对冬日战士来说他也不过是案板上的一块肉罢了。他精准的打爆了车胎，一个保镖连忙下车查看，然后毫无悬念的被一枪爆头。  
冬兵仗着优秀的枪法埋伏在了较远的地方，很难让人发现，史蒂夫在一旁看着，他从来没有近距离观察过在后方狙击的巴基，他必须承认，他完全被这个男人迷住了。  
工程师迟迟没有下车，冬兵端着枪悄无声息的走了下去，史蒂夫想起娜塔莎的话，没错，冬日战士就像一个幽灵，史蒂夫都能想象得到车内的人看到冬兵一步一步走过来却避无可避的那种恐惧。  
冬兵用左手粗暴的“打开”了车门，车里的几个保镖对着他一通扫射，但都被冬兵巧妙的用金属手臂挡了过去，之后的事情就很简单了，处理几个大块头保镖对冬日战士来说还是很轻松的。  
最后，他在车子里看到了瑟瑟发抖的任务目标，他很快的结束了目标的生命。  
这是一个很简单的任务，对冬兵来说，他朝着史蒂夫的方向深深的望了一眼，如果不是他身上还沾着血，史蒂夫都觉得他像是一个考了好成绩向家长邀功的小孩子。  
返程的时候，天空突然下起了暴雨，他们没能回海德拉基地。  
暴雨只是史蒂夫的一个借口，他只是......想呼吸呼吸海德拉以外的空气，和巴基。  
他们躲进了一个废旧的防空洞里，冬兵坐在地上擦拭着自己的枪，史蒂夫拿出了一盒午餐肉摆在他的面前，噢还有一颗糖果。  
冬兵拿起了糖果，对午餐肉置之不理。  
“winter，我知道你不爱吃这玩意，但我们没有别的食物了，”史蒂夫将午餐肉又向冬兵面前推了推，身体还保持在安全距离以外。  
冬兵含着糖看了他一眼，管理员那副小心翼翼样子就像一个被人欺负了还要努力讨好的金毛犬。  
“不需要。”冬兵冷冷的说，史蒂夫知道他平时只是摄入营养液，但他还是希望巴基能吃一些食物。他叹了口气说：“winter，你休息吧，今晚我守夜。”  
外面还下着瓢泼大雨，惊雷一个接着一个，刚被糖果哄好的冬兵瞬间又不爽了，他的心情比外面的天气还要差，那个笨蛋管理员还背对着他就要往洞口走去。  
冬兵猛地站了起来一把拉过史蒂夫将他摁在了墙上。史蒂夫对冬兵毫无防备，他的头磕到了墙，磕的他晕头转向的，但下一秒那嘴唇上的熟悉的柔软就让他瞬间清醒了。  
那是一个再普通不过的吻，和训练场上那个一样，冬兵只是简单的将嘴唇贴了上去，没有再深入，但当他心满意足的想要离开时，史蒂夫立刻摁住了他的脑袋加深了这个吻。  
他肖想过很多次如何亲吻巴基那性感的要命的嘴唇，而真正实践的时候他却像个毛头小子一样吻的毫无章法，但胜在侵略性十足，史蒂夫的舌头灵活的撬开了冬日战士的嘴唇，他尝到了那糖果还没来得及消散的甜蜜。  
他心里那座压抑了七十多年的名叫“史蒂夫的爱”的火山终于喷发了出来，那太热烈，热烈的几乎想让人逃跑。  
史蒂夫伸手将冬兵紧紧扣在了怀中，他们两个就像连体婴一样难舍难分，直到快要不能呼吸的时候史蒂夫才依依不舍的放过了他的唇。史蒂夫的手还放在冬日战士的后脑上，他轻轻将自己的额头贴上冬日战士的额头，周围的空气里都是冬兵的味道，他喜欢的不得了。  
冬兵舔了舔自己几乎被史蒂夫咬破的嘴唇，他勾了勾嘴角说：“我还以为你不喜欢这个。”他的目光落到了史蒂夫的下身，低低的笑了。  
史蒂夫红了脸，他又轻轻啄了一下冬兵的嘴唇，像是亲不够一样：“我还以为你忘了。”  
冬兵低下头靠在了史蒂夫的颈窝处，他说：“不，只要我想记住，就忘不了。”他像是累极了，“但......很难，也许再洗几次，我就全都忘记了。”  
“没关系，我会替你记得，永远。”史蒂夫伸手抚摸着冬兵的后颈，吻着他的头发，用实际行动安抚着不安的巴基。  
“我和你一样喜欢那种感觉，我不想忘记。”冬兵闷闷的说。  
史蒂夫轻轻抚摸着他的后背，就像巴基还小的时候趴在他怀里撒娇，他也是这样安抚他的，但现在他有很重要的事情要问清楚，巴基到底处于什么原因要吻他。  
“winter，我想知道为什么......你应该清楚你失去了从前的记忆，我不能趁人之危。”  
冬兵被他这个说法逗笑了，他回答道：“我认得你的眼睛......”他抬起头凝视着史蒂夫，“这种感觉很奇妙，我明明什么都不记得了。”  
史蒂夫怔住了，冬兵继续说：“看着你那双眼睛，我就总是忍不住的想要去信任你、亲近你，”他无奈的撇了撇嘴，“这感觉真是讨厌。”  
史蒂夫无奈的笑了笑：“我为此感到抱歉。”  
“我们是不是认识了很久？”  
史蒂夫点点头，他摩挲着冬兵的脸颊与下巴：“是的，你从小就认识我。”  
“抱歉，我都记不起来了......我们是恋人吗？”冬兵低声问。  
史蒂夫轻轻摇了摇头：“不，还不是。”  
“那现在是了。”  
冬兵翘着嘴角，又吻上了史蒂夫。  
而史蒂夫用近乎绝望的热烈回应着他，他自然是为与巴基互相坦白心意而狂喜，但是狂喜之后的史蒂夫明白，等到下一次解冻出来之后，他就不再认得他了，他明知自己的爱人要走向那可预知的悲惨未来，却无可奈何。  
冬兵感觉到他的脸上有一些湿润。  
他以为是外面的雨水，其实是爱人的眼泪。


	12. Chapter 12

当他们回到海德拉基地的时候，那里已经彻底乱成了一锅粥。  
“what the hell......”  
史蒂夫听到巴基小声嘟囔了一句，他想起在灭霸大军侵入瓦坎达的时候，他身边的白狼也是用这样的语气小声嘟囔着。  
但现在不是怀旧的时候，史蒂夫拧紧了眉头，他算了算时间，现在应该是美国队长已经开着飞机撞向了北冰洋，红骷髅也被传送到了沃米尔星，他的失踪自然会使海德拉上下进入紧急戒备状态。  
几个全副武装的海德拉特工朝他们走了过来，似乎是有备而来，其中一个特工掏出了电击棍冲着冬兵挥舞了过来，冬日战士一个闪身躲了过去，一拳将那个特工打翻在地，剩下几个特工立刻掏出了枪对准他。  
“等一下，我是冬兵的管理员，到底发生了什么事情？”史蒂夫连忙挡在了冬兵的身前，他握住了冬兵的手，回过头给了他一个别担心的眼神。  
冬日战士瞪着凶巴巴的眼睛，不满的看着这些端着枪的特工。  
一个特工扬了扬枪口：“博士下令，冬日战士回来立刻冰冻，”他压低了声音，“这是紧急回收资产，请服从命令，士兵。”  
史蒂夫微微点了点头：“我知道了，但他现在情绪不太好，你们还是不要靠近了，我会亲自回收他。”他咬咬牙，把回收两个字说的很重，几个特工狐疑的对视了一眼，史蒂夫走到他们的身边凑近了特工的耳朵低声说道：“hail hydra”  
也罢，特工心想，这个资产看起来很是凶悍不好搞，而且博士对管理员还是比较信任的，就交给他吧。  
“不要耽搁。”特工扔下一句话就忙别的去了。  
史蒂夫拽着冬兵闪进了一个没人的偏僻走廊里，他们面对面凝视着彼此，史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里满是自责与痛苦：“抱歉，我真的很想带你离开这该死的海德拉，但是现在我们不能......对不起，这都怪我，该死的。”  
冬兵的眉头微微皱着，他不喜欢管理员这副模样，那双蓝眼睛应该是一直充满阳光的温暖的，而不是现在这样，如同风雨欲来的雪山。  
他问史蒂夫：“必须要回到冷冻舱，是吗？”  
过去的事情无法改变，冬兵必须按照历史的轨迹乖乖的被回收被洗脑，如果他们贸然打破原有的事实，那么事情会朝着更加糟糕的方向发展，这一切史蒂夫已经在那列火车上无数次的穿越时空拯救巴基时领教过了，他注定是无法对抗命运与时空的力量。  
史蒂夫扶助巴基的肩膀，痛苦的低下了头，：“抱歉......winter，真的很抱歉，我没有办法......这是无法改变的，我......”  
史蒂夫没能说完这句话，因为巴基用一个吻堵住了他那已经开始语无伦次的嘴。  
巴基的吻使史蒂夫渐渐平静了下来，那个金色的脑袋顺从的靠在了他的肩膀上，像是一个累极了的普通人，冬兵轻抚着他的脖颈，他熟练的安抚着自己那不安并且自责着的爱人，他喃喃自语一般的说：“hey......这不怪你，如果这是为了遇到你而付出的代价的话，我想我愿意。”  
史蒂夫的心狠狠的为之一颤，他从不知道原来语言也有这样大的杀伤力，他说他愿意，巴基愿意为了他去那暗无天日的该死的冷冻舱里躺着，瞧瞧，瞧瞧这个美国队长都干了什么啊，他是美国英雄，但也是个最差劲的情人。  
冬兵感到自己的肩膀有些湿润了。  
“我看的出来你有很多事情憋在心里，”冬兵缓缓开口，“我猜是还没到该告诉我的时机，不过我可以等，虽然冰冻的感觉不太好，但是在那里时间过得很快。”  
沉默了许久的史蒂夫抬起了头，蓝色的眼睛里有些湿润，他艰难的张口：“我真的很抱歉......有很多事情我还无法向你解释，你说的对，还没到那个时机，但我发誓，每一次解冻睁开眼时，你都能看到我，我会一直陪着你到时光尽头。”  
冬兵沉默了一下说道：“可我控制不了我的脑子，我会忘记你，每一次......这对你不公平。”  
史蒂夫搂紧了他：“没关系，我们可以每次都重新开始，那会是一个很有趣的过程。”  
他笑的很难看，冬兵看在眼里，他想，如果以后他们离开了海德拉，离开了一切纷扰，他们要住在树林边的小房子里，他要学画画，把史蒂夫这个难看的笑容画下来，他可以嘲笑他一辈子。  
前提是，如果他还记得的话。  
“我保证无论你在哪里无论什么时候，我都会找到你。”史蒂夫捏了捏他的下巴，这段时间冬兵瘦了很多，下巴上缺失了肉感，他的脸颊也凹陷下去，给他平添了几分俊朗，但史蒂夫还是希望他能一直胖乎乎的。  
“我会让你重新爱上我，每一次。”史蒂夫信誓旦旦，冬兵露出了一个极浅的微笑，“当然，我的心和我的脑子一样不受控制，它总会迫不及待的飞向你，每一次。”  
“我相信你。”  
这是冬兵和他说的最后一句话，之后他就被回收到冷冻舱里，是史蒂夫亲手关上的舱门。  
后来，史蒂夫回到了冬日战士的那个地下室里，他躺在那张窄小潮湿的行军床上，仿佛还能闻到专属于冬日战士的那凛冽的雪的气息，他默默的看着破陋的天花板，试图揣测当巴基躺在这里的时候他在想什么。  
巴基会想起他吗？还是......只有无限的茫然？  
史蒂夫不受控制的想起了昨天那个夜晚，两个健壮的超级士兵坐着依靠在简陋的防空洞里，外面是瓢泼大雨与阵阵惊雷，他们都出了汗，身上黏腻腻的，很不舒服，甚至还有血腥味，但那是史蒂夫过的最幸福的一个晚上。  
史蒂夫与冬兵都对现状心知肚明——这是他们偷来的短暂时光，所以要格外珍惜。  
他们不遗余力的亲吻着彼此感受着彼此，史蒂夫甚至感受到了一种绝望的快感。  
吻到喘不过来气的时候，他们才会依依不舍的放开对方，然后像小时候一起玩闹过后一样露出真心的快活的笑容，虽然冬兵只是翘翘嘴角，但他眼角熟悉的温柔是不会骗人的。  
史蒂夫伸手抚摸着他眼角的细纹，他给他讲他们小时候干过的蠢事，巴基总是鬼主意最多的那个，他带着弱不禁风的史蒂夫跑遍了布鲁克林的大街小巷，他们有一次坐在冷藏车里回家，因为巴基花了三块钱给一个叫朵丽丝的红发姑娘赢了一只小熊。  
说到这些的时候史蒂夫的脸上是浓的化不开的笑容，好像吃了糖果的不是冬兵而是他，而听到这些的冬兵总是会露出一副怀疑人生的表情，他什么都不记得了，史蒂夫口中那个淘气却人见人爱的好小伙是巴基，不是自己。  
史蒂夫看出了他的顾虑，他揽过冬兵，细细的亲吻着他肩膀的伤疤，他说：“是巴基或是冬日战士都不要紧，我只需要你在我身边，只要是你，”史蒂夫轻轻的抚着他的棕色头发，“你不记得了没关系，我全部替你记得，你愿意听我可以讲三天三夜，如果你听腻了，我们就一起去创造新的回忆，比如一起开车去大峡谷什么的，我期待很久了。”  
史蒂夫的眼里闪着对未来的憧憬，冬兵微微点了点头，他抓紧了史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫想到了巴基小时候在害怕或是不安的时候也是这样抓紧了罗杰斯先生的手，他用力的回握着，好像稍微松松手他的巴基就会跑掉一样。  
史蒂夫把这一晚的记忆藏在了心底最深的地方，他想他可以每天深夜都像这个晚上一样，把它翻出来，从头到尾的再回忆一遍，那比史蒂夫这辈子吃到的所有糖果加起来还要甜。  
而现在，他只需要等待，等待着一切的重启。

1976年  
冷冻舱缓缓打开，一股冷气倾泻而下，逐渐露出了一张阴沉的面孔，昏暗的灯光下，看不清他的眼神，只让人感觉到一股肃杀之气。  
冬兵的头脑昏昏沉沉，两个海德拉士兵架着他坐上了洗脑机，另一个士兵拿着一个暗红色带星星的本子，冬兵看到了那玩意儿，他条件反射般的想要逃离，但他逃不开，那个洗脑机已经将他牢牢的固定在了上面。  
一个高个子的士兵走到了他面前，将护齿塞进了他的嘴里，冬兵的眼神在口中那片甜腻散开时亮了亮，那个士兵居然给他塞了一块糖果。  
“желание（渴望）  
ржавчина（生锈）  
семнадцать（十七）  
рассвет（黎明）  
печь（火炉）  
девять（九）  
доброта（善良）  
домой（回家）   
грузовик（货车）   
один（一）”  
冬兵痛苦的咆哮着，脑子里本就不多的记忆再次被这几个简单的单词搅乱了，但他仍努力看清了那个给他糖果士兵的脸——那是一张平淡无奇的面孔，他并不认识，但那双蓝眼睛却让他莫名的熟悉。  
“Good morning，soldier，”那个拿着红本的人对他说道，冬兵垂着头，麻木的说道：“服从命令。”  
那个军官把任务目标资料交给了他，然后对着身后那个蓝色眼睛的男人说道：“伊桑，几年前那个管理员莫名失踪了，这次资产由你管理。”然后他摸了摸下巴像是自言自语般低声说道，“好像冬兵的管理员不是死于非命就是莫名失踪，真是见鬼了。”  
接着他转头对冬兵说，“你的管理员会和你一起出任务，好好干，soldier.”  
冬兵并不喜欢和别人一起出任务，更何况还是一个看起来傻里傻气的蓝眼睛大个子，他一个人就可以轻易完成的任务不需要别人扯后腿，但他没说什么，他只是海德拉的一个资产，他能做的只有服从命令。  
那个蓝眼睛带着他回了冬日战士的住所——一个破旧狭小的地下室。路上那个男人一直和他保持着一个一米左右的距离，这很好，冬兵不喜欢别人靠他太近。  
回到房间里，那个男人站在一旁对他说道：“winter，这次的任务需要去墨西哥，路程上会耽搁几天，我们可以......”  
他还没说完，冬日战士已经用左手狠狠掐住了他的脖子，直接摁到了墙上。  
“那颗糖，为什么？”  
冬兵习惯于被海德拉的人当成资产一样粗暴的对待，这颗糖在冬兵的认知里是莫名其妙且不怀好意的。  
男人脸色被掐的通红，他痛苦的眯起了蓝色的眼睛，颤抖着手指了指冬兵掐着他的左手，冬兵见状便稍微松了松，那男人连忙开口解释道：“这样......有助于你服从命令，从，从前也是一贯如此的，你可能不记得了。”  
冬兵觉得这个说法有点鬼扯，但口腔里那熟悉的甜蜜又似乎再告诉他——是的，从前就是这样的，糖果是冬兵洗脑时的传统。  
他将信将疑的松开了手，男人蹲在原处咳嗽了起来，冬兵撇撇嘴，不明白为什么组织要派给他这么一个弱鸡的管理员。  
“如果耽误我完成任务，我会杀了你。”冬兵冷冷的对他说道，那个叫伊桑的男人缓了缓，认真的点了点头：“不会的，不会耽误你的，winter.”  
Winter？这个名字对冬兵来说有种诡异的熟悉感，似乎曾经也有人这样亲昵的叫过他，他抬起头，冷不丁的对上了伊桑那双蓝色的双眸，里面是说不清道不明的悲喜参半。  
那眼睛......真是熟悉，熟悉到冬兵想要去无限的亲近他。  
冬兵恶狠狠的偏过了头，他感觉自己快要沦陷进那片蓝色了，他讨厌这种感觉，这对一个杀手来说太糟糕了。  
但一想到接下来还要与他共事几天，冬兵潜意识里竟然有莫名的隐隐期待。  
冬兵很生气，说不清是生自己的气，还是生那个管理员的气，但可以肯定的是，他讨厌这个管理员。


	13. Chapter 13

墨西哥，蒂华纳。  
道林今天的手气不错，赢了些钱，虽然不是很多，但也足够他再去搞点海洛因爽一爽。他收起筹码，起身拍了拍屁股，也不顾对面那人的咒骂，就准备离开，就在这时，道林突然听到不远处的赌桌上好像有人吵了起来。  
他伸长了脖子朝那边看了一眼，那是整个赌场里最大的赌桌，道林认识那个坐庄的，应该说赌场人没人不认识他，他是赌场老板的小外甥，卡登·加西亚，一个狂妄愚蠢的美国佬。  
“这他妈的发生了什么事？”道林问了问身边的人，那人拿着烟的手指了指正怒火中烧的卡登：“输不起了呗。”  
道林在心里嗤笑，这个卡登仗着自己是全墨西哥最大赌场老板的亲外甥，平日里无恶不作，但碍于身份别人也都只有捧着他的份儿，他那个舅舅，赫赫有名的大毒枭利瓦依·加西亚可没少给他擦屁股。  
“啧啧，对家是谁啊？敢惹小加西亚少爷，今儿怕不是得横着出去。”道林说着，此时的卡登正瞪着一双鼹鼠般的小眼睛愤怒的盯着对面那个人，他气的浑身的肥肉都在颤抖，但由于视线受阻，道林看不到对家是个什么人物，他好奇极了。  
另一个人插了一嘴：“不认识，是个生面孔，不过也是个美国佬。”  
道林拨开看热闹的人群向前走了几步，他听到了一个慵懒的略带鼻音的声音：“heyhey，伙计，别这么大火气。”  
那是一个说着一口地道西语的年轻小伙子，宽额头大眼睛，干干净净的下巴上有个浅浅的美人沟，长的十分英俊，看面相应该是个东欧人。  
他的确是个生面孔，混迹蒂华纳赌场多年的道林从来没有在赌场里见过他。他穿着简单的衬衫和马甲，衣领凌乱不羁的立了起来，微长的棕色卷发被梳在脑后，几缕不那么服帖的碎发贴在了脸颊旁，赌场昏黄的灯光下衬的他皮肤很白，甚至白的有些不自然。  
他的左手还抓着牌，右手食指和中指夹着一支烟，他缓缓的吐了一口烟，烟雾缭绕间道林看到他的眼睛是像苦艾酒一般的绿色，他扔下牌，松了松本就凌乱的衣领，那样子可优雅极了，他那副模样哪像身处在鱼龙混杂乌烟瘴气的赌场里，倒更像是个游走于衣香鬓影的高档舞会的小少爷。  
大概是哪个来蒂华纳旅游的小少爷吧，道林猜测，但奇怪的是，他的右手已经微微卷起了袖口，左手却捂得严严实实甚至还戴着手套。  
小少爷身后站着一个高个子的强壮男人，他有一头金色的头发，长相却很普通，一双蓝眼睛一直盯着对面的卡登，一个典型的美国佬，道林猜他可能是小少爷的保镖。  
此时他们身边已经聚集了不少看热闹的人，道林在他们的三言两语中听到了事情的经过，这个来历不明的年轻人已经和卡登玩了好几局，而且每局都赢。已经陷入了赌徒谬论的卡登越赌越急，刚才那一把一下子输掉了一个月的筹码，他自然是气的跳脚。  
道林觉得好笑，一直以来卡登都被人哄着捧着习惯了，可从来没有人敢赢卡登赢的这么狠，他大概是头一次被打脸打的这么惨，还是来自一个从没见过的年轻人。  
“你！你知道我是谁吗！”卡登愤怒的一拍桌子，脸色十分难看。  
那个小少爷舔了舔嘴唇，微红的嘴唇在灯光下闪着好看的光泽，他微眯着一双好看的绿色眼睛，冲着对面的卡登吐了个烟圈，略带挑衅的看着卡登，他歪着头问：“抱歉......我不知道蒂华纳赌场有这个规矩，”他向前倾了倾身子，一只手架在赌桌上，对着卡登一挑眉，“上赌桌之前还要询问一番阁下尊姓大名吗？”  
说完他又转过身晃着脑袋回头看，然后耸着肩一脸无辜的说道：“门口并没有贴出这条规则啊。”  
“我，卡登·加西亚，这家赌场，”卡登涨红了脸指着装潢华丽的屋顶，“这家赌场是我舅舅开的！”  
“你好，我叫利奥，”那个绿眼睛的年轻人掐灭了烟，抓着牌漫无目的的看着，他漫不经心的问道，“所以，卡登先生，是继续玩，还是让我拿钱走人呢？”  
卡登阴沉着一张脸，咬着牙示意发牌，他不信这个该死的绿眼怪会一直这么好运气，他一狠心押上了自己名下赌场酒吧等等半年的收入，他要全部赢回来，等到这个见鬼的利奥输给他，他不拿出钱来别想活着离开蒂华纳。  
“真的要这样吗？卡登先生。”利奥面露难色，犹豫的问道，卡登露出了个难看的狞笑，他一挥手：“怎么了，你怕了吗？”  
利奥只是又点了一根烟，眼睛闪了闪：“乐意奉陪。”  
一轮过后。  
事实证明，这个绿眼睛的年轻人就是运气这么好，他又赢了。道林摸着下巴，心想他大概是判断错了，这个年轻人绝对不是什么普通的出来旅游的小少爷。  
利奥撇了撇嘴，像是玩腻了一样扔下牌，伸了个懒腰：“所以......卡登先生，请问去哪里拿钱呢？”  
卡登愤怒的扔下牌，掏出枪对准了起身要离开的利奥，几乎是同时，利奥身后的那个金发男人也掏出了枪对准卡登，下一秒卡登身后的几个保镖也掏出了枪，场面一度剑拔弩张，道林等一众看热闹的人都不由自主的后退了几步。  
“你出老千！”卡登信誓旦旦的说，年轻人瞪大了好看的绿色眼睛，举起双手做出一副投降的样子：“嘿没必要这样吧，加西亚先生，你可不能污蔑我，这么多人都看着呢！我可是一直都规规矩矩的。”  
道林发誓他没在这个年轻人脸上看到一丝惶恐之类的情绪。  
“放松点，大不了钱我不要了，出来玩玩而已，何必当真呢？”年轻人一耸肩，甚至还不忘吸一口烟，他优雅的吐了一个烟圈，对着卡登一笑。  
操，这该死的绿眼怪，卡登心里更生气了，好像谁在乎那点钱一样？还说不要就不要了，这几乎是当众把他的面子扔在地上踩。  
“你的左手！为什么一直戴着手套，你敢摘下来吗！”卡登的枪口指向了他的左手，年轻人见状，无奈的摆了摆自己的左手，叹了口气：“好吧好吧，如果你一定要看的话 。”  
他摘下了手套，众人都倒吸了一口凉气，那是一只全金属制成的手，在昏黄的灯光下还闪着光，随着他的动作，金属手还发出了机械摩擦的声音。  
“这是我的义肢，我怕吓到别人才戴手套的。”年轻人很是无辜，道林心想这他妈是哪门子义肢，谁会把义肢做成变形金刚一样的金属手。  
“你......”  
怒气冲冲的卡登还想说些什么，一个西装革履的黑衣人突然走到卡登身边对他附耳说了几句，卡登皱着眉头，似乎是不甘心一般恶狠狠的瞪了利奥一眼，就收起了枪转身离开了，那些端着枪的保镖见状也跟他离开了。  
年轻人眨眨眼：“发生了什么？”  
那个黑衣人走到年轻人的身边，冲他恭敬的一俯身，道：“利奥先生，可否随我移步雅间说话？”  
利奥点了点头，他身后的那个金发男人也收下了枪，跟着他一起去了，黑衣人带他们去了一个僻静的独间里，说道：“请您在这里稍候片刻。”  
然后他就转身走了出去，年轻人重新戴上了手套，坐在沙发上，好整以暇的打量着这个装潢很是雅致的小屋子，一会儿的功夫，一个同样西装革履的男人就走了进来。  
他的脸上带着恭敬而疏离的公式化笑容：“利奥先生您好，我是利瓦依·加西亚先生的贴身秘书，您叫我马蒂奥就好。”  
利奥同他握了握手：“如果我没记错，加西亚先生是这家赌场的老板？”  
马蒂奥点了点头：“很抱歉，小加西亚先生给您和您的同伴造成了一些困扰，”他坐在了利奥对面的沙发上，利奥摆了摆手：“没关系，呃......不知道马蒂奥先生找我有什么事情呢？  
马蒂奥掏出了一张支票，一边刷刷的写着一边说道：“加西亚先生的姐姐很早就去世了，只留下一个小加西亚先生，所以加西亚先生对他难免有些宠溺，还希望您不要怪罪，这是您今日赢得的，”他把支票递给了利奥，伸出手比了个二，“双倍。”  
利奥微微抬了下眉毛，接过了支票：“其实不必如此，加西亚先生太客气了。”  
马蒂奥笑着摇摇头：“噢不不，很抱歉让您受到了惊吓，这是您应得的。”他搓了搓手有些犹豫的开口，“呃......其实从我私人角度，我很好奇您是怎样一直赢的呢？我的人看得很清楚，您并没有出老千。”  
“只是运气好罢了，”利奥摩挲了两下就支票放进了口袋里，他又点了一支烟，“不介意我抽烟吧？”  
马蒂奥一摊手：“当然可以，您是美国人？”  
利奥点了点头：“是的，但我不是第一次来墨西哥了，这真是个美丽的国家。”  
“看出来了，您西语说的真好，”马蒂奥整了整西装，“其实我这次前来也是有些事情想同您商量。”  
利奥勾了勾嘴角，露出一个玩味的笑容，终于要进入正题了吗？  
马蒂奥看了一眼利奥旁边那个高个子男人，那男人的眼神很深邃，利奥说：“这是伊桑，我的助手，您就有话直说吧。”  
“您一进场我就注意到了，职业原因，我会注意每一个生面孔，”约翰耸耸肩，“我看的很清楚，在和小加西亚先生赌之前，您在别的赌桌上也是无往不利的，您的赌术如此高超，加西亚先生希望您能够进入我们麾下，以后拿到的好处......”马蒂奥指了指他的口袋，“比那个要多得多。”  
利奥缓缓的吸了一口烟，修长的手指玩弄着自己的领带，他过了半晌才说道：“可我并不缺钱。”  
马蒂奥笑了：“这是自然，但您今天也看到了，如果再遇到小加西亚这样脾气不好的，可会让您吃不了兜着走。”  
“如果您同意，加西亚先生会将您保护的很好，中国古代有一种说法，叫做门客，这种雇佣方式对我们双方都有好处不是吗？其实加西亚先生正在寻找一个合适的赌场负责人，我看的出来您是个非常有天赋有才能的人，”约翰喝了口水缓了缓，“您应该对我们先生有所耳闻，他旗下产业很多，并不能所有都亲力亲为。”  
年轻人点了点头表示了解，他的目光看向窗外的夜景：“这是加西亚先生的诚意吗？我以为会看到他亲自来和我谈的。”  
“加西亚先生此时并不在墨西哥，等您签下合同，自然有机会看到加西亚先生，我相信先生会很喜欢您。”  
“我会考虑的。”  
利奥拍了拍裤子，站起身离开了。  
留在原地等约翰露出了势在必得的笑容。

利奥与伊桑一前一后的走出了赌场，回到了暂居的旅馆内。  
伊桑侧着身子在窗帘后看了看，两个男人就若无其事的在他们楼下抽着烟交谈着。  
“果然，他们派人跟踪了。”  
而此时的“利奥”全然没了那副浪子的神情，他扔下手套，从床底抽出一箱子的枪械检查起来。  
史蒂夫其实很佩服冬兵，他实在是一个完美的无可挑剔的间谍特工以及杀手。  
当他一进入蒂华纳的赌场，就立刻变换出了一副久经赌场的赌徒小少爷模样，一颦一笑都真实的让人难以置信，那模样像极了二战时候他们在小酒馆里进行无伤大雅的赌局的巴基。  
巴基是个逢赌必赢的天才，史蒂夫也不知道原因，也许真的正如他所说——只是运气好，好到史蒂夫甚至怀疑命运女神是不是把巴基这辈子的好运气都留在赌桌上了，那时咆哮突击队的众人都曾在不知情的情况下和巴基赌过，再后来他们就再也不和他玩了，因为根本赢不了，但巴基总是笑嘻嘻的把筹码还给他们嚷嚷着再来一句，他乐在其中。  
史蒂夫知道，那个潇洒优雅的利奥是假象，冬日战士就是冬日战士，他可以为了完成任务做出任何伪装。  
从前的任务中他做过类似的事情，史蒂夫看着他装扮过慵懒的流浪汉，精明的商人，甚至是风情万种的妓男（史蒂夫嫉妒目标嫉妒的要发疯），但无论他演的多么成功，回到只有他们两个人的安全屋里的时候，冬兵终会回到史蒂夫最熟悉的那个状态——冷酷，沉默。  
史蒂夫看得出来冬兵不喜欢通过伪装去接近目标，那对他来说简直比在千里之外伏击更累，但有时候为了能更加顺利完成目标，减少不必要的战损，巴基不得不这样做。  
他们这次的任务目标正是利瓦依·加西亚先生，一个赫赫有名的大毒枭，海德拉派给冬兵这个任务史蒂夫并不奇怪，这样黑吃黑的事情其实并不少见，具体原因史蒂夫也不是很明白，大概就是因为某些利益冲突吧。  
刺杀利瓦依·加西亚并不是个容易的任务，他一向行踪不定，并且每次出现都被团团包围着，他们在此前收到情报，加西亚正在暗中搜寻招募赌博高手为他牟利，这个贪得无厌的老家伙，史蒂夫想也许可以借此机会接近他。  
其实史蒂夫刚刚提出要冬兵化身成赌博高手接近目标时冬兵是不同意的，倒不是因为他不会演，是他不会赌，他从没经过这方面的训练，赌桌上变幻莫测，怎么能保证赢呢？  
而史蒂夫只是给了他一个坚定的眼神，冬兵就鬼使神差的答应了下来，该死的，他就不该看这个叫伊桑的管理员的那双眼睛，看一眼就会沦陷进去。  
有时候冬兵甚至怀疑他的管理员是不是美杜莎，看一眼就再没有反抗能力，乖乖成为他的俘虏。  
蒂华纳赌场是加西亚旗下最大的一个赌场，冬兵与史蒂夫本来是想来此碰碰运气，没想到事情发展出乎预料的顺利，鱼儿很快就上钩了。  
“加西亚一定在蒂华纳，”史蒂夫拉上了窗帘，“那个马蒂奥是他的心腹，几乎是寸步不离的。”  
此时的冬兵声音已经全然没了利奥那样的慵懒，也许是抽烟抽多了，他的嗓子有些沙哑：“什么时候去回复他。”  
史蒂夫给他倒了一杯水：“等过两天吧，我们这先去别的赌场和酒吧玩玩，这两天他们会盯着我们，马蒂奥亲自来邀你入伙，加西亚一定很看重你，不要太快答应他。”  
冬兵似乎是带着赏识的目光看了看他，又点点头，史蒂夫对他说：“具体的计划我们可以晚上再商量，winter，我去找点吃的。”  
史蒂夫说着就要出门，沉默着的冬兵突然拉住了他的手。  
“怎么了？”  
有那么一瞬间史蒂夫还以为冬兵又要打他。  
“你怎么......你是怎么知道我会赌博的？”他的脸上露出了一丝迷茫，这个问题憋在冬兵心里很久了，当他一坐上赌桌，拿起扑克，就会莫名的产生一种非常熟悉的感觉，他几乎是在本能的驱使下赢得了一次又一次的赌局，这种感觉很奇妙，但也让冬兵感到害怕，作为一个特工杀手，他对那些飘忽不定的因素很是敏感，就像赌博，就像那些糖果，就像管理员的那双蓝眼睛。  
“别多想，”史蒂夫拍了拍他的手，像安慰一个小孩子一样轻声说道，“你以前是个赌博的好手，你只是忘记了。”  
“所以......”冬兵迟疑着，“我们从前就认识吗？”  
史蒂夫犹豫了一下点了点头：“我们是......很好的朋友。”  
冬兵放开了手，若有所思的低着头看着地板，史蒂夫转身出去寻找食物，他不忍心看到这样再次陷入迷茫中的冬兵。如果回忆会给他带来痛苦，史蒂夫宁愿冬兵不要去想，因为就算冬兵全部忘记，也会一次又一次的重新爱上他，这是一种奇妙的对彼此的相互吸引，让他们即使隔了七十年的风雪也会重新拥抱对方。  
每一次都是。


	14. Chapter 14

那天晚上，史蒂夫不知道从哪里弄到的粥、热狗和巧克力蛋糕，冬兵并没有吃太多，那点饭量和他的体型实在是不成正比。  
不是冬兵不想吃，实际上他觉得那很美味，但史蒂夫一直盯着他，不让他吃太多。  
那个金发碧眼的管理员是这么说的：“之前他们一直输营养液，一下子吃太多食物你的胃会受不了的，慢慢来。”  
冬兵只能依依不舍的放下了只吃了两口的巧克力蛋糕，其实他很想问——你为什么不给我输营养液？那玩意儿不是更方便吗？  
虽然冬兵并不喜欢营养液，那玩意儿并不能带来果腹感，只是单纯的提供人体必需的能量罢了。但他只是一个武器，谁又会管一个武器有什么感觉呢？  
这个管理员真的很奇怪。  
冬兵也没能理解他说的他们曾经是好朋友这件事，他为什么要和自己这样一个只会杀人的武器做朋友，他们从前是怎么认识的？  
冬兵的大脑就像一个守卫森严的秘密基地，连他自己都不能看到那里的全部面貌，而一旦他开始试图窥探那些逝去的回忆，就会触发基地内的警报，仿佛是触及了什么重要的机密一般，所以每当他开始思考这些问题，他的脑袋就会剧烈的疼痛起来。  
他无法触及到那些被洗脑词与电击椅带走的秘密，也许一切只是需要时间，但只有在有棘手任务交到他的手上的时候冬兵才有机会从那个棺材一样的冷冻舱里出来喘口气，一旦完成任务，他又会被塞回去，他根本没有多余的时间去思考那些诸如我是谁，我从哪里来等等的问题，这些问题对与普通人来说也许是玄妙的哲学问题，但是对冬日战士来说，这些问题所传达的就是字面上的最简单的意思，但可悲的是他找不到答案。  
他时常感觉自己就像一个在雪原之上孤立无援的濒死之人，他不知道自己杀的这些人、获取的那些情报到底有什么意义，只能姑且去相信海德拉那些人的话——这是在为全人类做贡献，为人类的自由而战。  
其实冬兵不知道该不该相信他们，但他似乎没有选择，摆在他面前的只有一条路，那就姑且去相信吧，他希望自己真的能够为人类做出一些贡献的，也许从前的自己，那个已经想不起模样的青年也是在为这个目标奋斗。  
“winter，你休息吧，我守夜。”管理员对他说。  
如果说他是一个在雪原上孤立无援的人，那这个管理员就像是雪原上的灯塔，透过层层风雪向他照射出了一束光，照亮了来时的路，他可以寻着那串几乎快被磨灭的脚印去找到真正的自己。  
“我在冷冻舱里睡的够久的了。”冬兵看着夜空说。  
睡觉，对他这个被血清强化过的身体来说仿佛不是那么重要了，他可以三天三夜不合眼的蹲守一个目标。  
但其实，冬兵也不想睡觉，或者说是不敢睡觉。他是一个没有过去和未来的人，他不可能像个平常人一样安安稳稳的睡一觉，每当他闭上眼睛，就会陷入一片茫然与虚无，可怕的梦魇会缠着他，拉着他进入那无边地狱。  
更何况，他大多数时间都在那个冷冻舱里度过，他多想呼吸外面的空气，闻闻花香，那是一个能触摸到的真实的世界，而不是一个存在于海德拉的人口中描述的那个乌托邦。  
他想看看天空，看看这个世界，看看形形色色的人，看看......这个“老朋友”管理员。  
那个管理员似乎是被他反驳的哑口无言，冬兵坐在了沙发上，金属手指敲了敲桌面：“作战计划？”  
史蒂夫终于回到了往日里那个沉着的样子，他坐在他的对面，说：“这次行动为了掩人耳目，海德拉派给我们的人手并不算多，所以我们要更加谨慎一些，如果事情顺利，也许我们大后天就能够见到老加西亚，如果没有见到，倒是也不急于一时，我们再去调查一下他的居处，想处理他还有的是机会，安全要紧。”  
冬兵皱了皱眉，海德拉的人从来没有在给他下达任务的时候说过“安全要紧”，他们一般会说“尽快完成”这样的话，而且他的作战计划一向偏于冒险，往往能快速有效的迅速解决任务，但也会因为一些不稳定因素弄的他伤痕累累，不过冬兵不怕受伤，他的愈合速度比普通人快，而且那些疼痛和那些伤疤都时时刻刻提醒着他还是个活着的人，而不是一个武器。  
于是冬兵说：“没必要，我有能力确保自己活着出来。”  
史蒂夫不赞同的摇了摇头，他的脸上又浮现出了美国队长式的固执：“我们要避免不必要的战损。”  
冬兵几乎要被他那副公事公办的语气逗笑了，他往后一仰双手抱在胸前，就那么看着史蒂夫，月光下的绿眼睛仿佛有流光在里面闪烁，他就用这样的眼神质问着对面的那个男人。  
“好吧好吧......”史蒂夫像是投降一般叹了口气，“我不希望你受伤，winter”  
“为什么？”  
史蒂夫皱着眉头，似乎是被他问住了，  
为什么？能为什么，任何人都不希望自己的爱人受到一丁点伤害，更何况对于冬兵来说，他受到的这个世界的恶意够多的了。  
但这样的话怎么能对没有记忆的冬兵说出口呢。  
“没有为什么，我是长官，你得服从命令。”  
史蒂夫用着强硬的语气说。  
冬兵微微睁大了眼睛，嘴角不自觉的向下，就像是一片冰封很久的湖泊出现了一丝裂缝，无限的委屈与不解从其中跑了出来，但冬兵只是垂着头说：“是。”、  
嘿瞧瞧你干了什么！  
史蒂夫几乎是在说出那句话的时候就后悔了，他懊恼的握紧了拳头。  
“抱歉......巴基。”史蒂夫的声音听起来沙哑而低沉，冬兵知道，他难过极了，但他不知道他为什么难过，该难过的人不是自己吗？  
“谁他妈是巴基？”  
史蒂夫抬起头来用那双冬兵无法拒绝的眼睛看着他：“巴基，你从前的名字是巴基，你是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，巴基是你的小名。”  
哦，巴基是他自己，冬兵将信将疑的皱了皱眉，这名字哪像个杀手。  
“我们从小就认识，你是我最好的朋友，但是......但是很抱歉......都是我的错，”史蒂夫越说声音越小，甚至有点语无伦次，“我没能抓住你的手，都怪我......我让你受了很多伤......我一直在尽力弥补，巴基，我不想让你受伤，如果可以我真想砸了那该死的洗脑机和冷冻舱，我每次看着你被它们折磨，那真的很难让人承受。”  
史蒂夫把脸埋进自己的手里：“但我改变不了这该死的事实，我只能看着......我很痛苦，因为我救不了你，即使后来，后来......”  
他说不下去了，冬兵听到他有些哽咽，他不知怎么看着这个金发大个子在自己面前痛苦的样子他也难受了起来，身体里有个声音叫嚣着去安慰安慰他吧，他值得的。  
于是冬兵用手——那只有血有肉的人的手轻轻抓住了史蒂夫的手。  
“那不怪你。”  
史蒂夫看到冬兵对他露出了一个极浅的笑容。  
然后他情不自禁的、不受控制的抓住冬兵的手，将他抱在了怀里。  
“如果你看到了事情的过程，你就会知道那全怪我。”  
也许对两个体型相当的男人来说抱在怀里这个形容不太准确，其实就是史蒂夫紧紧的拥抱住了冬兵，他想，就算冬兵此刻一拳打歪他的鼻梁他也不会松手，但冬兵只是身子一僵，并没有推拒。  
过了很久，久到史蒂夫以为冬兵站着睡着了。  
“如果一定要怪你，那我会和你一起承担。”冬兵说。  
他一向不喜欢别人靠的太近，他也一直没能理解那些整天都要粘在一起像连体婴一样的情侣们，但直到史蒂夫的胸膛撞向他，健硕的双臂将他揽入怀中的时候，冬兵好像突然明白了一些。  
他能闻到史蒂夫身上淡淡的香皂清香，肌肤之亲带来的感觉就像久未见过阳光的几乎要枯萎的花朵沐浴在阳光下一般得到了新生，冬兵想，他喜欢这种感觉。  
他伸出手，轻轻回抱了一下面前这个悲伤的男人。  
“我不会受伤的......我保证。”  
冬兵小声说道。

“所以......我该叫你利奥，还是winter soldier？”  
利瓦依·加西亚说着，并不去看地上的冬兵，他自顾自的切着牛排，一旁的马蒂奥给他倒了一杯红酒。  
被押着的冬兵低着头沉默着，微长的头发挡住的脸颊，看不清他的表情。  
两个身材高大的男人端着枪对准了他的脑袋，冬兵的两只手被一个牢固厚重的手铐扣在身后，那手铐通着电，他的左臂陷入了暂时的麻痹状态，毫无知觉，也用不上力气。  
冬兵思考着撅断全部手指解开手铐的可能性有多大。  
“海德拉的速度够快，但是......”老加西亚擦了擦嘴，瞥了冬兵一眼，“我的情报更快。”  
冬兵还是不说话，他想听听这个老加西亚还能抖落出什么情报，他果然不是吃素的，海德拉里竟然有他的卧底，也许从他一进入蒂华纳赌场的时候，马蒂奥就已经认出了他，并且将计就计，擒获了冬兵。  
时间拨回六个小时以前。  
冬兵和史蒂夫走进了蒂华纳赌场，马蒂奥一看到他们就迎了上来。  
“不知道利奥先生考虑到如何了？”马蒂奥笑眯眯的看着他们二人，扮成利奥的冬兵还是叼着烟，他微微点点头，狡黠的眨了眨眼：“加西亚先生是个好人，我觉得......可以一试。”  
马蒂奥脸上的笑容更深了，多了一丝满意的味道：“那太好了，今天加西亚先生赶到了蒂华纳，不知道您是否愿意和加西亚先生共进晚餐？顺便详谈一下我们的合作。”  
利奥瞪大了眼睛，似乎有些难以置信：“我可以见到加西亚先生了？”  
马蒂奥点了点头：“当然，加西亚先生非常有诚信，只不过......”他停了一点，看向他身边的那个助手伊桑，“加西亚先生只邀请了您一人。”  
利奥无所谓的松了松肩，对伊桑说：“你就留在这里吧。”  
伊桑皱着眉头，犹豫了一下，还是拍了拍利奥的后背说：“好吧，我在这里等你。”  
之后马蒂奥就带着利奥上了一辆黑色的越野车，车后座坐着两个持枪的阿富汗雇佣兵，利奥不着痕迹的瞥了他们一眼，马蒂奥递给了利奥一个黑色的头套：“利奥先生，加西亚先生的身份您也知道，他的位置绝不能暴露，所以您......”  
“OKOK”  
利奥乖乖把头套带上。  
“利奥先生，这段路程有点长，您可以先休息一会儿。”他听到马蒂奥对他说。  
“啊哈好吧。”利奥从善如流的伸了个懒腰就靠在软座上不再讲话了。  
头套下的冬兵收起了那副无所谓的表情，他皱着眉冷静的思考着，这次的任务顺利的有些不像话，他隐隐的有些不安，那个老加西亚不知道有什么阴谋，刚刚伊桑拍了一下他的后背，应该是放上了定位器，想到这里他就莫名的安心。  
冬兵有些不敢相信，他对这个管理员的印象不过几天，却已经像相识了好几年，他潜意识下把后路都交付给了这个男人。  
冬兵咬紧牙关，但愿这个男人不会让他失望。  
史蒂夫自然不会让巴基失望，车开走之后，他在赌场晃悠了两圈儿，果然察觉到有人在盯着他，他一闪身去了厕所，摘下了电子面具揣进了兜里，然后大摇大摆的走出了赌场。  
他走进了一个电话亭，联系到了海德拉派给他们的人手，将跟踪器的信息同步给了他们。他看了看周围，若无其事的上了一辆停在路旁的车，跟着追踪器的位置开了过去。  
美国队长征用一辆车，没什么问题吧。  
越野车开了很久，但冬兵从没有放松警惕，他虽然看不见，但听觉与嗅觉都调到了最高水准，可惜一路上都没有人说话。  
经过了一路颠簸，终于到达了目的地，停车后马蒂奥没让冬兵摘下头套，只是带着他走了进去。  
冬兵闻到了很醇的酒香。他猜这里是老加西亚名下的红酒庄园。那两个雇佣兵一直紧跟着他，冬兵隐约察觉到了一些危险的气息。  
之后，他们进了屋子，有人给他搜了身，确保安全之后，马蒂奥才带着他走了进去，然后他终于得以摘下了闷的他难以呼吸的头套，而一睁眼，看见的就是一个黑洞洞的枪口。  
冬兵选择了束手就擒，一方面他想看看这个老加西亚在打什么算盘，另一方面他答应过史蒂夫他不会受伤，如果老加西亚要杀他，他再和他们硬拼也来得及。  
然后现在的情况就是这样，冬兵被老加西亚等人俘虏了。  
吃完了牛排的老加西亚笑着端着酒杯走到他面前：“传说中的幽灵杀手......如果不是亲眼看见，我还真不敢相信你是真实存在的。”  
冬兵仰着头冷着一张脸看着他。  
他又看了一眼他左臂：“呵，其实也不过如此吧，这么轻易就上钩了？”  
冬兵还是不说话，脸上隐约露出了一丝挫败的神情，当然了，是装出来的。  
老加西亚对他说：“不过你倒是识时务，其实海德拉他们对你并不好吧？他们那套哄骗的说辞，呵呵......你不会真的相信了吧？其实，他们才是这个世界最大的毒瘤，winter soldier，我知道你是一个非常有能力的杀手，你不如跟着我，我今天是真心实意想请你来的，我可以给你更大限度的自由。”  
自由吗？那似乎正是冬日战士向往的东西。  
但是......海德拉对他真的不好吗？  
不，海德拉的管理员对他很好。  
“所以，winter soldier先生，你觉得如何？”老加西亚还在不厌其烦的向冬兵抛出橄榄枝。  
冬兵冷冷的开口说道：“你们都是把谈判对象绑起来用枪指着谈吗？”  
“抱歉，我没记错的话，”老加西亚手指在白发苍苍的脑袋旁绕了绕，“你是来杀我的吧。抱歉，请原谅，我还想多活几天。”  
这时候，一个穿着和雇佣兵衣服一样的男人走了进来，他疾步走向了马蒂奥，对他小声说道：“先生，赌场那边传来消息，他们看丢了。”  
冬兵动了动耳朵，这声音有点耳熟，他抬头看到一双蓝色的眼睛，和一张格外英俊的脸庞。  
马蒂奥皱了皱眉，挥挥手：“我知道了。”  
男人点了点头转身就要退下。  
“等等，你是哪个部门的，我怎么......”马蒂奥还没说完，没带电子面具并且装扮成雇佣兵的史蒂夫已经以一个奇快的速度掏出枪打倒了拿枪指着冬兵头的两个雇佣兵。  
冬兵猛的站了起来，踹翻了另外两个押着他的雇佣兵。  
老加西亚大惊失色，而马蒂奥只来得及按下警铃，就被史蒂夫一拳打晕，马上史蒂夫迅速的对着冬兵抬枪，冬兵心领神会的转过身将手铐对着他，一声枪响，冬兵的手就解开了束缚。  
他像是变戏法一样从身上抽出一把匕首，老加西亚甚至都来不及思考搜身时为什么没搜到，那把匕首就插进了他的脑袋里。  
史蒂夫把枪扔给了冬兵，又打晕了一个雇佣兵，冬兵用枪打死了晕倒在地的马蒂奥，任务顺利完成。  
这一切都发生在电光火石之间，他们甚至一句对话都没有，默契的仿佛已经并肩作战很多次了，当然事实也的确如此。  
走廊已经传来一串的脚步声，红酒山庄的雇佣兵都来了，同时外面也传来一阵枪声，是海德拉的人赶来了。  
史蒂夫踹碎了玻璃窗，往外看了一眼，这是个二楼，下面是蔷薇花园，他回头看了眼冬兵，冬兵冲他点了点头，他们就一前一后的跳了下去。  
一群雇佣兵闻声赶来，冬兵的左臂暂时还不能活动，史蒂夫掩护在他身侧。而这个管理员显然比冬日战士想象中能打得多，他们顺利的逃了出来，只是有些狼狈，不远处，一辆车等着他们。  
“别担心，剩下的交给海德拉的士兵吧，咱们已经不能在这里呆下去了，马上整个蒂华纳都会通缉我们，虽然加西亚死了，但他的一些心腹不会放过我们的。”史蒂夫一边猛踩油门一边说。  
他们两个人身上都多多少少有一些被蔷薇花划破的微小血痕，冬兵坐在副驾驶，从自己身上甚至清理出几片花瓣。  
史蒂夫笑了笑：“我们这样倒是有点像末路狂花。”  
“这就是你的plan B？”  
Plan B是史蒂夫假设最危险的情况下做出的计划，他耸了耸肩：“其实是临时起意。”  
冬兵只是皱着眉看着他那张英俊的脸庞，他这时候才有机会认真的审视一下这个男人的新面孔，奇怪的是他并不奇怪，仿佛他早就知道他的管理员就应该是这样一般。  
“你......史蒂夫？”  
冬兵脱口而出这个名字。  
史蒂夫一愣，有些难以置信的转过头：“巴基......你认出我了吗？”  
“认真开车，”冬兵有些别扭的看向窗外，“挺帅的。”  
史蒂夫微微红了脸：“呃......你也是，巴基。”  
“我们去哪？”冬兵回头看了看，暂时没有追兵，看来海德拉的人处理的还不错。  
“恐怕联系不上总部了，老加西亚在蒂华纳只手遮天，”史蒂夫皱着眉擦了擦额头前的血迹，“今晚有一列开往纽约的货运火车，我们可以搭个顺风车。”  
“这可有点儿危险。”  
“最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。”  
冬兵对他这个说法不置可否。  
“墨西哥的确是个很美的城市，”史蒂夫说，“我们可以可以沿路看看风景，你一定会喜欢的。”  
“我们是在旅游吗？”冬兵觉得有些好笑，史蒂夫点点头：“公费旅游。”  
其实史蒂夫是有私心的，那列火车的目的地纽约——正是他们的家，也许，他们有机会回布鲁克林看看。  
冬兵看着旁边的男人那副轻松的样子，心情愉悦了起来，突然开始有些期待和史蒂夫的这场旅行了。  
他将修长的双腿交叉驾在了前面，双手交叉放在脑后，窗外的风吹了进来，很舒服。


	15. Chapter 15

当他们驱车赶到火车站的时候，已经是黄昏了。  
仿佛是被浸染过一般，正片天空黄澄澄的。天的一边是即将落幕的太阳，另一边是悄然升起的月亮。远处，火烧云上来了，霞光照的史蒂夫的脸红红的，湛蓝的眼睛也仿佛镀了一层金。  
冬兵看看天，又看看他，一切都看起来暖洋洋的，他很喜欢。  
在前往红酒山庄之前史蒂夫不忘回到了他们的旅馆带走了物资，此时此刻，他们两个人就坐在空闲的铁道上，身后是没什么人的火车站，面前是一片金灿灿的麦田。  
被太阳晒了一天的铁道很是火热，有点烫屁股，冬兵不自然的挪了挪。  
他的左臂被史蒂夫端在手里，他正在为他调试被电击麻痹而出了一点小故障的手臂。他们离的很近，但冬兵并未感觉不快，甚至有点喜欢。  
他看着史蒂夫认真的样子，他的睫毛很长，像两把小扇子，黄昏的阳光下显得格外梦幻，他的额头有些微小的汗珠，呼吸扑在冬兵的左臂上，但因为手臂的故障他感受不到，冬兵不满的皱了皱鼻子。  
史蒂夫一抬眼就撞入了那双绿眼睛，阳光下它呈现出一种神秘的金色，他不知怎么想起了古希腊神话中象征着爱与美的女神阿芙洛狄忒，如果每个人想象中的神明都有着不同的面貌，那么他的阿芙洛狄忒一定是巴基的样子。  
过了好一会儿，他才缓过神，他低下头掩饰着自己微红的脸颊：“好了，巴基，手臂应该没问题了。”  
冬兵点了点头，试着活动了一下左臂，很好，一切如初。  
他抬头看向余晖下的麦田，微风吹拂出一片金色的麦浪，墨西哥的确是个美丽的城市，他想。  
“和我说说从前的事吧，”冬兵转过头看向史蒂夫，“比如我们是怎么认识的。”  
回想起从前，史蒂夫就露出了和缓的笑容：“我那时候很瘦很矮，还动不动就会生病，我们是在一个小巷的垃圾桶旁认识的，那并不光彩。”  
说罢他自嘲的笑了笑，冬兵却没有惊讶的神色，仿佛一切都在情理之中。  
“我被一群坏孩子欺负，我那时候固执的可怕，宁愿挨打也不跑。”  
冬兵心想，你现在也很固执。  
“后来你来了，整条街谁不知道人见人爱的小巴恩斯呢？你赶走了那群坏孩子，救了我，还和我成了好朋友。”  
“其实我一直没想明白，为什么你会愿意和我做朋友，小时候的我并不招人喜欢，而你又是那么的优秀、英俊......”  
“那你又为什么会和我做朋友，现在的我。”冬兵问，他又看向了金色的麦田，“你应该很清楚，我已经不是那个巴恩斯了，没有比现在的我更糟糕的了，其实你不必......”  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉：“不，不是这样的，巴基，我需要你，不论是怎样的你。”  
冬兵扯了扯嘴角，似乎是自嘲一般的笑了：“你真傻，我并不值得你这样做。”  
史蒂夫似乎是有些着急一般握住了他的手：“不，巴基，你值得，你值得这时间最好的一切。”  
“包括你吗？”  
冬兵说出来就后悔了，他一定是脱离冷冻太久了才会问出这么矫情这么傻的问题。  
史蒂夫只是一愣，随即更用力的握了握他的手：“当然，包括我。”

他们趁着夜色上了运货的车厢。  
火车列车员正挨个车厢检查着，冬兵眼疾手快的拉着史蒂夫躲进了狭窄的货箱之间，那里实在是太窄了，两个身材高大的男人必须紧贴着才勉强进去，史蒂夫面对着冬兵，手都不知道该往哪里放了。黄昏时的那段谈话之后冬兵就显得格外沉默，史蒂夫不知道他哪里惹到了冬兵。  
他们的距离太近了，冬兵浅浅的呼吸就扑在他的脸颊上，车厢里很黑，史蒂夫祈祷者他不会看到自己已经通红的脸颊和脖子，他的手乖乖的扶着货箱，不敢触碰冬兵。  
幸好，列车员只是匆匆看了一眼就用力关上了火车车厢门离开了，史蒂夫暗自松了一口气，他连忙侧着身子想出去，可冬兵却突然抬了抬膝盖，顶住了对面的货箱，挡住了史蒂夫的去路。  
“巴基......”史蒂夫的心跳的异常的快，他的眼睛适应了黑暗，而冬兵又离得他那么近，他看到冬兵那双湿漉漉的好看的眼睛。  
他正在看着他。  
意识到这一点的史蒂夫的心跳得更快了，即使他们曾在一次次的出任务中，冬兵的状态会逐渐变好，能逐渐拾起对史蒂夫的爱，他们也忙里偷闲的亲吻拥抱了很多次，可每次面对冬兵，史蒂夫还是像个十六岁的布鲁克林小傻子，紧张又容易害羞。  
冬兵似乎很满意他这副窘迫的模样。  
“你骗了我。”冬兵说，但语气中并没有怒气。  
“什么......”  
火车缓缓开动了，轰隆隆的。  
冬兵在黑暗中凑近了他：“我们是好朋友？”  
“是，是的巴基，我没有骗你。”史蒂夫有些结巴。  
“仅仅如此吗？”  
“......”  
史蒂夫语塞了。  
“你硬了。”  
他舔了舔嘴唇，这是一个肯定句。  
“会有人对着自己的好朋友硬起来吗？”  
史蒂夫不知道该说什么，他的大脑在冬兵的手抚上他两腿之间时就失去了思考能力。  
冬兵似乎是笑了，他似乎是喃喃自语道：“还好......不是只有我一个人有反应。”  
火车的汽笛声响了起来，但在史蒂夫心里，那远没有冬兵这轻飘飘的一句话来的响亮。  
那一刻，史蒂夫终于重新掌握了身体的控制权，他喘着粗气，近乎粗暴的吻上了那两片喋喋不休的嘴唇。  
阿芙洛狄忒也是性欲女神，这是史蒂夫最后的想法。

不知道吻了多久，两个人终于纠缠着从那个窄小的货箱夹缝间滚了出来。  
冬兵被史蒂夫压在火车车厢的门上凶狠的吻着，火车仍然轰隆隆的前进着，外面呼啸的夜风从门与车身的细缝里钻了进来，有些凉，冬兵感觉自己的后背起了一层微小的鸡皮疙瘩，而史蒂夫贴着他的胸膛又烫的吓人，身前与身后仿佛是两重世界，冬兵能够明显感觉到史蒂夫如擂鼓般的心跳声，他的手抚摸了上去，仿佛真实的触碰到了史蒂夫那为他跳动着的心。  
他的身体告诉他，他已经渴望这样的触摸很久了，他感觉自己像着了火，史蒂夫却燃的比他更热烈，像是汲取燃烧所需的氧气一样霸道的掠夺着他的气息。  
史蒂夫的下身很硬，冬兵能够感觉到他正顶着自己，但史蒂夫像个乖学生一样不敢有更进一步的举动，冬兵猜也许他只是不知道该怎么做，他紧紧的抱着冬兵，像一个抱住心爱玩具不肯撒手的孩子，冬兵喜欢这样被他需要的感觉。  
他善解人意的解开了史蒂夫的裤子，那双金属的手轻轻的抚摸着他尺寸可观的分身，那只手很凉，史蒂夫快被这样的冰火两重天搞疯了。他喘着气细细的亲吻着冬兵，在他耳边小声呢喃着:“巴基……巴基……”  
冬兵那只有血有肉的手抚摸着他的后背，像是在告诉他:我在这里。史蒂夫的脸很红，眼睛是一如既往的蓝色，但那里分明有最原始的欲望在里面汹涌，就要喷薄而出。  
史蒂夫也解开了冬兵的裤子，将两个人的性器紧紧的贴在一起，他一只手用力的揉捏着冬兵的臀部，另一只手抚摸着两个人的肉棒。  
冬兵被这样的快感冲击的有些不知所措，史蒂夫滚烫的肉棒就那样紧紧的贴着他，他甚至开始想象它会怎样进入自己的身体。  
他的嘴唇被史蒂夫咬的通红充血，总是不自觉伸出舌头轻舔，黑白分明的大眼睛变得更加湿润，看的史蒂夫气血上涌，又狠狠的吻上了他。  
史蒂夫的舌头毫不费力的闯进了他的口腔，在里面肆意冲撞，冬兵感觉一呼一吸间充斥的都是史蒂夫的气息，他要溺死在他的味道里了。  
“史蒂夫……”  
冬兵的声音沙哑，低声呢喃着史蒂夫的名字，史蒂夫低声回应道:“巴基，我在。”  
冬兵感觉到那贴着自己的肉棒又硬了几分，他想，他喜欢一向自持冷静的史蒂夫在他面前露出这幅难以控制的样子。  
他跪了下去含住了史蒂夫的肉棒。  
“巴基……”  
史蒂夫不想让自己的爱人为自己做这种事，似乎是下意识的想后退，而冬兵只是抬眼给了他一个敢跑你就死定了的凶巴巴的眼神史蒂夫就不敢动了。  
那两片泛红水润的嘴唇包裹着他的炙热，黑夜里墨绿色的眼睛还那么直勾勾的看着他，一向冷血的杀手小心的收着自己的牙齿，格外柔软的舌头舔过他的分身，史蒂夫的脑子热热的，全身的血液争先恐后的涌向下体。  
冬兵的技术并不好，毕竟他也从未做过这种事情，但是这样的画面的冲击和心理快感远远大于生理快感，史蒂夫情不自禁的摸着他的头发，缓缓的在他的嘴里抽动起来。  
冬兵被他顶的挤出了生理泪水，清澈的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，他的下巴很酸，口水与史蒂夫的前列腺液顺着他好看的下巴流了下来，但他依然大张着嘴容纳着爱人那滚烫坚挺的肉棒。  
他想要被他填满，填满浑身上下的每一个细胞，那些因为常年冰冻而处于低温的血液都因为史蒂夫而重燃了起来，他喜欢这样的温度，那让他感觉到自己依然活着并且被人需要着。  
冬兵的嘴唇很红，史蒂夫想起了在布鲁克林时和巴基约会的那些女孩子们，她们会涂上鲜艳的香喷喷的唇膏，让自己的嘴唇看起来红润可爱，史蒂夫那时候就想巴基不用涂唇膏他的嘴唇也是那么好看。  
但史蒂夫现在才明白，原来巴基的嘴唇也可以更美。  
冬兵两腿间的性器翘得很高，他不断的发出呜咽的声音，但仍然卖力的吞吐着他的性器，灵巧的舌头舔过肉棒的每一寸褶皱，他像个吃雪糕的孩子一样吮吸着肉棒的前端，史蒂夫几乎要射了出来，但他用四倍的自制力忍住了，将肉棒抽了出来，巴基跪坐在地上咳嗽起来。  
“抱歉巴基……”  
史蒂夫突然有些手足无措，他连忙蹲下身用拇指轻轻擦拭着巴基那摩擦过度的嘴唇，冬兵不满的咬了咬他的手指，但很轻。  
史蒂夫把外套脱了下来铺在地上防止他着凉，冬兵单薄的衬衫已经被汗微微浸湿，他啧了一声不耐烦的解开本就松松垮垮的领带，暴力的扯开了衬衣，扣子崩到了地上，发出清脆的响声。  
史蒂夫也脱下了自己的上衣露出精壮的上身，冬兵摸了上去，冰凉的金属手指划过他的胸膛，他笑了一下，说道:“长官，真大。”  
“不要调戏长官，士兵。”  
史蒂夫猛的抓住了他的手再一次将他压倒，他伏下身报复性的含住了冬兵的乳首，冬兵从来没想过自己的胸前会是如此敏感，而史蒂夫的另一只手顺着他的脊椎一直抚摸到股沟，指尖划过的地方仿佛着了火，冬兵下意识的挺着腰把胸往史蒂夫的嘴里送，他几乎要咬破了自己的嘴唇，可还是会发出一些甜腻的呻吟。  
那条可恶的舌头对着他小小的乳头又舔又压，时而还用牙齿轻轻的磨蹭，另外一边的乳首也没有受冷落，史蒂夫那有老茧的手认真而仔细的玩弄着它，冬兵被他折磨的要发疯。  
史蒂夫原以为没有任何性生活经验的他会在心爱之人面前露怯，但其实并没有，爱与欲望驱使着他用尽浑身解数取悦身下的人，他爱抚着冬兵布满伤疤的胸膛，细密的吻过每一道伤口，他知道造成他每一处伤疤的原因，也见证了那些伤疤从血流不止到痊愈，这是他多年陪伴他的成果。  
史蒂夫的吻最后落在左肩，那里是最触目惊心的伤疤，也是史蒂夫永远无法弥补的疼痛。  
“还疼吗？”他问。  
冬兵被他火热的唇撩拨的难以自持，他咬着史蒂夫的耳朵：“长官......我不介意你让我更疼一点。”  
史蒂夫没说话，似乎的低沉的笑了一声，他顺着冬兵的小腹一路吻了下去，亲吻着他的大腿内侧，最后含住了他的分身，冬兵闷哼了一声，另一只手爱不释手的蹂躏着他弹性十足的臀部，冬兵毫不怀疑以史蒂夫的手劲，明天那里会留下印记。  
但他喜欢被这个男人在身上留下痕迹，那些爱痕明晃晃的宣誓着他们属于彼此。  
他的身被柔软的口腔包裹着，那个金色的脑袋就乖巧的埋在他的两腿之间上下吞吐着他的性器。  
铺天盖地的快感汹涌而来，一丝几不可闻的呻吟从他的双唇之间泄露出来，冬兵连忙咬紧下唇，仿佛为自己的放荡感到不耻，而史蒂夫只是更卖力的舔舐他的分身。  
忽然间冬兵感觉下身一凉，史蒂夫脱下了他的裤子，冬兵露出了一丝茫然的眼神，下一秒，史蒂夫就掰开了他的臀瓣，温热柔软的舌头猛地舔上了他的后穴。  
冬兵一惊，腰部瞬间弓了起来.  
“不......那里不行......”冬兵的声音带着呜咽，这太羞耻，也太格外刺激。  
史蒂夫稍微用力拍了一下冬兵扭动的屁股，含糊的说道：“士兵，不许动，这是命令。”  
他没有停下动作，甚至更往前了一步，灵活的舌头探进了后穴，那里很干净，有的只是冬兵的气息。  
冬兵感觉自己的后穴湿哒哒的，不知是口水还是他分泌出来的液体，史蒂夫的手还握着他的性器有规律的上下活动，他咬着自己的右手手背，压抑着呻吟，但史蒂夫没那么容易放过他，他用舌头戏弄着湿淋淋的一张一翕的小穴，那里几乎要被他舔化了。  
冬兵的眼前已经被泪水模糊，他大张着的双腿因为快感而微微痉挛，苍白的脚趾蜷了起来，而那已经湿润柔软的小穴仍然承受着巨大的快感，他大口大口的喘着气，像脱水的鱼。  
在史蒂夫用力的吮吸以及灵活的手指爱抚下，冬兵呻吟着射了出来。  
他，一个海德拉的顶级杀手，被自己的管理员舔着后穴射了出来。  
低沉的呻吟从指间泄露，跑进了史蒂夫的耳朵里，他起身看到脸上挂着生理泪水的有些失神的冬兵，那样子美极了，他轻轻的吻了冬兵的嘴角。  
“叫出来，我想听，巴基。”  
冬兵渐渐的回过神来，史蒂夫已经从行囊中找出了一罐润滑剂，冬兵红着眼看着他，那明明是金属手臂的润滑！  
在润滑剂的帮助下史蒂夫的手指进入的很顺畅，先是一根，然后两根，三根，他能够感觉到那个柔软火热的小洞正紧紧的包裹着他的手指，甚至还在一点点的吸着他。  
冬兵的双手揽着史蒂夫的脖子，不自觉的收紧，史蒂夫吻着他几乎被咬出血的嘴唇。  
“还......磨蹭什么......”冬兵不满的瞥了史蒂夫一眼，红红的眼角和水润的眸子让这个眼神看起来毫无杀伤力，甚至有勾引的成分，史蒂夫还是耐心的一边扩张一边亲吻着巴基，其实他也忍耐很久了，下体硬的发疼。  
“我怕你受伤......”他说。  
感觉到冬兵的后穴越来越湿润柔软，他才抽出手，将冬兵没多少赘肉的修长的腿放在自己的腰上，火热的性器对准了那个小洞，缓缓的插入了进去。  
那并不顺利，肉棒还未完全进入，冬兵有些难以接受的收紧了小穴，微微扭动着腰，史蒂夫被他夹的几乎要射了出来，他长舒一口气，将射精的欲望压了下去，他吻着冬兵：“放松，巴基。”  
冬兵蹙着眉头，尝试着慢慢放松，直到史蒂夫全部进来，他感觉自己整个人都要被劈成两半了。  
这是史蒂夫给他的痛，冬兵想要记住这感觉。  
史蒂夫抚摸着冬兵的乳头和有些萎靡的分身：“抱歉巴基，很痛吗，对不起......”  
冬兵咬了他的嘴唇，墨绿色的眼睛凝视着他：“你要是敢现在退出我一定杀了你。”  
然后冬兵就感觉身体里史蒂夫的那个肉棒又胀大了一圈儿，史蒂夫没说话，将头埋在冬兵的颈肩，慢慢的抽动了起来。  
冬兵的额头留下汗珠，和史蒂夫的汗水混合在一起，他的双腿不自觉的勾紧了史蒂夫精瘦的腰，史蒂夫抽插的速度也越来越快，他再也抑制不住自己的呻吟，史蒂夫仿佛受到鼓励一般开始更加专心的凶狠的攻陷着他的后穴。  
小穴渐渐的不再有痛感，取而代之的是一种酥麻，很舒服，他从来没有体会过的舒服。  
这是史蒂夫给他的快感，冬兵更想要记住了。  
火车仍然前进着，但史蒂夫比不断前进的火车头更卖力气，时不时有汽笛声从车头传来，冬兵晕晕乎乎的，有些恍惚了。  
好像是梦里，又好像是很久以前，他也曾上过一列火车，他记得外面呼啸而过的风雪和冰冷刺骨的温度，在那里，他似乎和一个很重要的人分别了，而现在，那个人的肉棒正将他死死的钉在怀里，双手紧紧拥抱着他，仿佛什么也无法将他们分开。  
冬兵能想象到，黑暗中赤身裸体的他是如何淫荡不堪的被金发男人抱在怀里侵犯，但他却有着奇怪的满足感，生理上与心理上的双重满足，他仰着脖子，合上了眼睛，但这样以来后穴的快感更加明显。  
他情不自禁的收紧了抱着男人的双手，他将自己完完全全的打开，毫无保留的献给了这个男人，仿佛一个虔诚的信徒，将自己的身心都交付给了未知的神明。  
小小的车厢充斥着啪啪的撞击声与两个男人粗重的喘息，史蒂夫一遍又一遍的低喃着他的名字，黑夜里他的目光如炬，眼神中的渴望与不舍几乎要灼伤了冬兵，他不明白，自己明明就在他的怀里，为什么他又是那样的不安？  
史蒂夫将他的大腿打的更开，粗壮的性器顶上了那一点，冬兵惊叫出声，男人吻着他说：“是这里，对吗？”  
冬兵没有回答的机会，史蒂夫下一秒就霸道的吻着他的唇，下身更频繁的冲撞着那一点，铺天盖地的快感让冬兵不知所措，他的呻吟全部被男人堵在了嘴里，史蒂夫掐着他的腰，狠狠的磨着他的敏感点，冬兵呜咽着，口水与泪水都流了下来。  
史蒂夫粗重的呼吸就打在冬兵的脸上，他贪婪的呼吸着属于史蒂夫的一切，能够感觉到他的肉棒是如何在他的体内抽插，他收紧了小穴，像一张温软的小嘴吮吸着他的坚挺。  
最终，两个人一起发泄了出来，史蒂夫射满了冬兵的后穴，而冬兵的白浊也洒在了史蒂夫的小腹上。  
在那一瞬间，火车经过了一个仍然亮着灯的小镇，昏黄的灯光透过门缝照进了这个狭窄的车厢里，冬兵仿佛看到那个金发男人流泪了，他有些不确定的抚摸上他的脸，湿湿的，不知是汗水还是泪水。  
只是一瞬间，之后，一切又归于了黑暗。


	16. Chapter 16

史蒂夫在梦里。  
他梦到了一列火车，一条横亘在两山之间的铁道，这是他再熟悉不过的场景，醒来的十年间里，他曾无数次的梦到过这个场景，无数次的梦到那只他未能抓住的手。  
这是一场折磨了他整个余生的风雪，火车呼啸着从上面疾驰而过，回响至今。  
史蒂夫与巴基就像被捆在铁道上的蝼蚁，火车的车轮无情碾压而过，碾碎了他们的灵魂与希望，在此后的生命里他们竭尽所能的在泥淖中打捞属于彼此的那一部分。唯一给予史蒂夫安慰的就是，他知道结局，不管绕多远的距离，他和巴基最终都能回到彼此的身边。  
1944年的时候，身为美国队长的史蒂夫只有在破败不堪的小酒馆里的那一会儿功夫可以缅怀他的巴基，他甚至没来得及消化巴基已经离他而去的这个事实，就登上了飞机。  
他时常还觉得巴基还在他的身后，但其实他身后那个青年已经长眠于冰雪，最后史蒂夫也撞向了北冰洋，同样长眠于冰雪之中。那七十年他无知无觉的度过，身躯被冰封在无边寒冷里，但灵魂已经寻着巴基而去。  
现在他又在这个梦里，但情景却和以往都不太一样。  
他站在山谷里，抬头看向上面，风雪很大，看的并不太真切，似乎有个人掉下来了。  
那是一个深蓝色的身影，正在急速的下坠，史蒂夫的心猛的揪了起来，他立刻伸出了手。  
还好，他接住了，没有想象中的沉重，那个人轻飘飘的，像是一缕没有实体的魂魄。  
那正是他的巴基。  
“我接住你了。”史蒂夫气喘吁吁的说，他将巴基紧紧的抱在怀中，他绝不想再失去他，即使是在梦里。  
“是的，你接住我了。”巴基眨着一双好看的眼睛，露出一个微笑，眼角的细纹都是那样温暖，“为什么哭哭啼啼的？小史蒂薇。”  
他摸了摸自己的脸，竟然真的是湿的，什么时候掉的眼泪，史蒂夫自己都不知道。  
“巴基......”他抓紧了巴基的手，巴基拍了拍他的手，说：“别担心，伙计，我在这儿呢。”  
然后梦中的场景就突然变了，寒冷刺骨的风雪不见了，取而代之的是一片金色的麦田，天空是温暖的金黄色，而怀中的巴基也变成了瓦坎达时的模样，余辉的光打在巴基脸上，他看起来是那样平静美好。  
风轻轻的吹着，很温柔。  
史蒂夫忍不住低头蹭了蹭他毛茸茸的胡子。  
巴基少了一只手臂，但是并不能阻止他伸出另一只手拥抱他的爱人，他们拥抱着，亲吻着，双双倒在金色的麦田中，他们都笑出了声。  
史蒂夫固执的抱着巴基，他们额头抵着额头，眼睛里只有彼此的倒影，那就是他们的全世界。他多希望这一秒能够无限的延伸，一直到时光的尽头。  
没人知道时光尽头究竟是什么样子，史蒂夫想，如果它有实体，应该存在于巴基细密的皱纹间或是稀疏的白发间，他很想和巴基一起慢慢变老，看着巴基老掉牙的样子，那必将是他最幸福的时刻。  
但是突然之间，他抓着的巴基的手突然一松，史蒂夫愣住了，留在他手里的只剩下一堆难以握住的灰烬。  
巴基还是那样温和的看着他，在他怀中，以肉眼可见的速度消失着，最终整个人都被吹散在风里。  
史蒂夫惊恐万分，灭霸明明已经死了，他们拯救了世界逆转了未来，怎么会......怎么会这样......  
“巴基......巴基！”  
史蒂夫大汗淋漓的醒了过来。  
“......史蒂夫？”  
冬兵疑惑的看向了他。  
史蒂夫大口大口的喘着气，还好，巴基还在，那都是梦，一切都已经熬过去了，他现在就陪在巴基的身边。  
史蒂夫抬眼看向巴基，冬兵不知道什么时候打开了车厢的门，火车仍在前进，巴基坐在门边，靠着铁皮车厢看向窗外的风景，他没穿上衣，精瘦的胸膛上满是欢爱过的痕迹，牛仔裤也松松垮垮的挂在腰间，露出一截好看的人鱼线。  
清晨的风将史蒂夫吹的清醒了一些，他走到冬兵身边，将外套递给了他：“巴基，小心受风。”  
冬兵晃了晃腿，将被风吹乱的微长的头发别到耳后：“做噩梦了吗？”  
史蒂夫沉默的点了点头，然后像个粘人的大型犬一样从后面拥抱住了冬兵，把脸埋在他的颈肩，他身上混合了彼此的气息，史蒂夫很是满足的深吸了一口气。  
“怎么起这么早。”  
男人低沉的声音从冬兵的身后响起，他的呼吸都扑在他的颈肩，冬兵晃了晃脑袋，看向远方快速向后退去的风景。  
“我没睡。”  
史蒂夫捏了捏他的腰：“不累吗？”  
冬兵沉默了片刻，他问道：“回去之后，我是不是就会忘记发生过的一切？”  
他们都心知肚明他所说的回去是回到哪里，冬兵明显感觉到身后男人的僵硬，过了许久，史蒂夫才回答道：“但我们总会重新开始。”  
冬兵抿着嘴唇：“那听起来很费时间，毕竟我......”  
“我最不缺的就是时间，巴克。”史蒂夫吻了吻他的耳朵，双手将他抱的更紧。  
男人的胸膛就紧贴着他，有节奏的心跳声也传达进了冬兵的心房，他转过身，分开双腿骑在史蒂夫身上，他舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，声音沙哑的说：“可我觉得时间很宝贵，长官。”  
史蒂夫仰头就吻上了他的嘴唇。  
其实他说的是实话，对冬兵来说，他的记忆里只有无限期的冰冻与执行任务，那些偷来的自由时光实在太过宝贵。  
他吻的很激烈，冬兵同样热情的回应着他，火车厢的门还开着，眼角的余光里是冉冉升起的太阳，而眼前的那个金色脑袋是他真正的太阳。  
他想要张开双臂拥抱太阳，即使太阳的温度会灼伤他、燃尽他，他也要融入这片温暖里，也许是经受了太久的冷到骨髓深处的寒，他心甘情愿的死在爱人炙热的怀抱里。  
他们的舌头在彼此的口腔里追逐纠缠，冬兵感到身下正有个坚硬的东西正顶着他，那玩意儿几乎在他的身体里待了一宿，现在又生机勃勃了。  
他伸手解开了史蒂夫刚刚穿好的裤子，男人的喘息明显更重了，史蒂夫的手探进了冬兵松垮的牛仔裤，依然爱不释手的揉捏着他的臀部，他控制不住手上的力气，那里准保又会留下痕迹。  
火热的指尖轻车熟路的探到了他的后穴，那里已经被史蒂夫玩弄了一宿，指尖触碰到那里的时候他感觉到了冬兵的颤抖，但是没有闪躲，柔软的小穴乖顺的吞下了他的一根手指。  
里面很干净，史蒂夫昨晚没有忘记拖着疲惫的身子帮助冬兵清理后穴，他们享受性爱，却不想让他因此生病受伤。  
史蒂夫被他的热情与温顺刺激的又硬了几分，他另一只手掏出了冬兵的肉棒，将两个人的性器紧紧握在了一起，冬兵颤抖着咬着下唇，史蒂夫看向他，他的眼睛里像是有一汪活水一般永远那么湿润，他吻着他的胸膛，像虔诚的使徒亲吻着女神的脚趾。  
史蒂夫又加入了一根手指，带着茧的指腹极有耐心的摩挲着小穴的内壁，并不断往深处探索，冬兵叉开的双腿微微颤抖，随着手指的推入，后穴慢慢分泌出了液体，手指模拟着肉棒抽插着后穴，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，冬兵红肿的唇间也泄出了甜腻的呻吟声。  
也许是因为超级士兵的四倍听力，火车车轮的轰隆声并没有掩盖住那淫靡的声音，史蒂夫喜欢极了冬兵的喘息与呻吟，他看着他，绿色的眼睛蒙上一层情欲，让那张冷冰冰的面孔生动了起来。  
冬兵也同样凝视着他，晨光洒在地平面上，洒进那双湛蓝的眼眸里，像荡漾着微微波澜的海平面拥抱了初升的太阳，他低下头吻住了那双好看的要命的眼睛，身下的人眨了眨眼，纤长的眼睫毛刮的他嘴唇痒痒的。  
史蒂夫又加入了一根手指，冬兵不自觉的扭动着腰，他们两个人的肉棒都湿哒哒的，分不清是谁的液体沾上了谁的肉棒，他看到那双一向如大海般深沉平静的眼睛里正酝酿着一场暴风雨，爱与欲的雨点砸进大海里，将平静的海面搅乱，融合出一种叫做占有欲的情绪。  
这种自私的情绪似乎是不应该出现在正义的美国队长心中的，但史蒂夫却无法克制，这种情绪像被烧不尽的野草一般滋长，他已经压抑了很多年了。  
史蒂夫抽出已经湿淋淋的手，他褪下冬兵的裤子，雪白的臀部就暴露在空气中，那上面还布满了红痕，冬兵扶着史蒂夫已经硬挺的肉棒，抬着腰缓缓的坐了下去。  
整根没入的时候，冬兵发出了一声满足的叹息。真好，冬兵想，他爱着的人是如此的需要他，生理上与心理上，而他也是如此。  
由于体位的原因，史蒂夫的性器埋进了一个更深的程度，他能够感受到他正在他的身体里面。  
史蒂夫看着冬兵微张着的嘴唇有些失神，他将三根手指伸进了他的嘴里，冬兵没有反抗，柔软灵活的舌头舔过他的指尖，像个孩子一样吮吸着，眼角泛着红润的水光，已经变硬的乳尖被史蒂夫的另一只手把玩着。  
他的上下都被史蒂夫填满了，冬兵喜欢这种充实的感觉，他不去想过不了几天他就要重新坐到那个洗脑椅上或者回到那个冰棺材里，也不去想他下一次再醒来就已经记不得史蒂夫是谁，更不去想他们未知而遥不可及的未来。  
他想最大限度的享受当下，拥抱他的爱人。  
清晨微凉的风吹过，让他微微起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，史蒂夫伸手抄起外套披在了他的身上。  
“冷吗，抱紧我。”史蒂夫舔着他的乳尖含糊不清的说道。  
于是冬兵更贴紧了一些，外套上也都是史蒂夫的味道，现在的他整个人都被包裹在史蒂夫的气息里，这让他更为情动。史蒂夫掐着他的腰肢，对准那柔柔的包裹着他的后穴抽动了起来。  
很难想象，被训练的宛如一把淬了毒结了霜的凶器一般的冬日战士还会有这样柔软的地方，还有这样温顺的一面。他迎合着史蒂夫的撞击，同样翘得高高的肉棒贴近了史蒂夫的腹部，透明的液体沾染上了他的肌肤，小腹上稀疏柔软的体毛蹭的他痒痒的。  
火热的交合渐渐驱散了寒冷，外面疾驰而过的是无边的风景，他们就在这节车厢里结合、拥吻着彼此，就像拥抱着全世界。  
史蒂夫金色的脑袋就埋在他的胸前，他的嘴唇不断的亲吻的冬兵的胸膛，双手幻着他，抚摸着他的脊椎，他昨晚就发现冬兵的脊椎一线很是敏感，果然，他满意的听到了冬兵急促的喘息。  
“慢......慢一点，史蒂夫......”冬兵呜咽着，史蒂夫却并不打算停下，他将汗水蹭到了冬兵的胸膛，咬着他的乳尖坏心眼的加快了速度。  
不知道是汗水还是泪水啪嗒啪嗒掉到了史蒂夫的肩膀，冬兵整个人如同一叶小舟，在波涛汹涌的大海上无依无靠的摇摆起伏着，海浪丝毫没有放过他的意思，更加用力的冲撞着他，企图将他拉入无边的浪潮里。  
史蒂夫突然托住他的背部站了起来，失重感让冬兵下意识的缠住了男人的腰，那等于是把肉棒送入了更深的地方，冬兵咬着手背几乎尖叫出声，这该死的血清，冬兵知道自己并不算瘦，可史蒂夫还是毫不费力的托着他的臀部抵着车厢更大力的抽插起来。  
冬兵从未感觉这个车厢里的空气是这么稀薄，他大口大口的呼吸着，胸膛也随之起伏，史蒂夫抱着他，舔去了他的泪水与汗水，咬着他的耳朵呼唤着他的名字。  
名字，对其他人来说是再普通不过的了，他们可以从不同的人口中用不同的语气叫出他们的名字，那是一个身份，一个存在于世间的证据。但对于冬兵来说，别人只是叫他资产亦或是winter soldier，名字是不需要的。  
但史蒂夫给了他一个名字，或者说是还给了他名字。  
“巴基......巴基......”  
这是个可爱的名字，但是对于一个成年男人来说似乎有点滑稽，鹿仔？会有人叫这个名字吗？  
但史蒂夫叫出巴基的语气与声音是他无比熟悉的，仿佛曾经每一天都有这样一个人在他身边或无奈或开心的叫着他——巴基。  
他的名字是巴基，他就是巴基。  
像灵魂终于找到了归处，他抓着那一点点的似曾相识感固执的不肯撒手，他怕他一撒手，就什么都没有了。  
太阳最终升起的时候，他们终于一同泄了出来，他们在温暖的晨曦中紧紧拥抱着彼此，像重见天日的盲人拥抱着最美的一缕阳光。


	17. Chapter 17

整整两天两夜的车程，他们总是缠绵在一起。  
史蒂夫当然看得出来，巴基近乎自暴自弃的向他索取，其实他又何尝不是？  
在这段偷来的时光里，在这节狭小昏暗的火车厢内，他们尽可能多的拥抱、亲吻，力度大到几乎要把彼此揉进身体里，似乎只有这样，他们才能忘记那即将到来的分别。  
年轻人们坠入爱河的时候总会在耳鬓厮磨的时候不厌其烦的重复着“我爱你”，爱是需要表达的，从唇齿之间表达的爱意会汇入彼此的心间，但是对于史蒂夫与巴基来说，他们省去了表达这一步骤，爱是一种就算不说出来，也会从心里、眼里流露出来的最原始的情感，而他们都在彼此的眼中看到了热烈而深沉的爱意，在凝视彼此的时候，一切语言都显得过于苍白。  
但仅仅用一个爱字来形容他们对彼此的情感似乎又过于浅薄，从十二三岁就堆积起来的情感拧成了一股绳，串进了他们的血液里，快活的奔腾着，有着永不停息的勃勃生机，除非身死神灭，谁也无法割舍这份命里带着的羁绊。  
没有什么能将他们分开，他们自己也不能，只有命运，但命运割断的了一时，却阻拦不了一世，他们兜兜转转，总会再回到最初最纯的原点。  
当他们做到累了的时候，就会靠在一起看看风景聊聊天，通常是史蒂夫说的多一些，冬兵听的很认真。他还是不喜欢睡觉，实在困的累的到了极点的时候，他就窝在史蒂夫怀里眯一会儿。  
他睡的极不安稳，收的很紧的金属手抓着史蒂夫，力道大到史蒂夫都有些吃痛，但他仍然握着他，温热的指尖抚平他紧皱的眉头。  
他们是在第三天中午到达的纽约。  
史蒂夫看着被他们搞得一团糟的车厢面露难色，冬兵倒是很坦然，拉着他头也不回的就走了，两个人的衣服都皱皱巴巴的，史蒂夫脖子上还留着冬兵的咬痕。  
他们站在人来人往的大街上，史蒂夫提议道：“想去我们的家看一看吗？”  
冬兵的眼睛亮了亮，他还以为回到纽约后就会被带回海德拉。  
“......可以吗？”  
“当然，我是长官。”史蒂夫微笑着冲他挑了挑眉，他们就坐上了前往布鲁克林的公交车。  
人多时的冬兵还是会有些局促，他低着头，又压了压鸭舌帽，感觉有些口干舌燥，他下意识的将胳膊贴近与他并肩坐着的史蒂夫，那让他更有安全感。  
史蒂夫轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，像相识多年的老朋友一般，又握住了他微凉的手，也不顾两个大男人拉着手很奇怪，他对他小声说：“别担心，有我。”  
是的，他在，史蒂夫就在他的身边。冬兵这么告诉自己，一直不安的心稍稍放松了些。  
路上，史蒂夫指着车窗外缓缓掠过的风景与人物给冬兵讲着从前的事。  
“小时候我身体很不好，别的同龄男孩子都可以出去踢足球或者的别的什么，我只能坐在阁楼里画画。”  
史蒂夫面带微笑，看不出因为体弱多病的童年的遗憾。  
“你会画画？”冬兵迟疑了一下问，史蒂夫点了点头：“但是从前的画都找不到了，现在也没时间再拿起画笔。”  
冬兵皱了皱眉似乎是很遗憾。  
史蒂夫继续说：“还好那时候有你陪着我，巴基，其实那时候我不明白为什么你愿意跟我窝在阁楼上而不是和别的男孩子出去玩。”  
冬兵低下头笑了：“那一定是因为他们都没有你有趣。”  
史蒂夫的手轻轻刮了刮他的掌心：“其实我是一个很无趣的人，现在也是。”  
冬兵轻轻摇了摇头：“史蒂夫，不会有比冬日战士更无趣的了。”  
如果不是周围还有很多人，史蒂夫真的很想吻上眼前的男人，几天的行程下来他的脸颊与下巴都冒出了胡茬，他很想蹭一蹭。  
“负负得正。”他说。  
冬兵看向窗外的风景，擦的干净的车窗隐约倒映出了他苍白的脸颊，他知道现在自己看起来很糟糕，头发乱蓬蓬的，衣服也皱皱巴巴，一双灰绿色的眼睛大却无神，眼下是重重的黑眼圈，还有这几天长出来的来不及刮的胡子，他看起来像是一个刑满释放的瘾君子。  
而史蒂夫呢，他通过窗子看向自己身边的金发男人，冷不防的就撞上了一双蓝色眼睛——他正在望着他。  
一团可疑的红云浮上了冬兵的脸颊。明明什么都做过了，他却容易因为史蒂夫的一眼而不知所措，像个刚坠入爱河的毛头小子。  
你站在桥上看风景，看风景的人在楼上看你。  
下午的时候，他们终于到达了布鲁克林，史蒂夫重新戴上了电子面具。  
他带着巴基来到了布鲁克林大桥上，桥上人来人往，他们站在布鲁克林大桥上看着下面清澈的河水。  
水面离他们很远，但冬兵似乎在水中看到了自己的影子，那是一个意气风发的少年，他对史蒂夫说：“我好像来过这里。”  
史蒂夫点了点头：“我们在这里一起长大。”  
冬兵会想着史蒂夫口中描述的那个他们的童年，那听起来是一段美好而令人向往的岁月，他企图从自己混乱的脑子里寻找到一点与之重合的记忆，但是他找不到。史蒂夫说的他们的童年总是让冬兵觉得不真实，很虚幻。这个英俊而强壮的男人小时候竟然是个羸弱不堪还病痛缠身的小豆芽菜？冬兵怎么也想不出来那个画面。而他所说的巴基，又是那么完美，完美的让冬兵遥不可及，他是瘦弱的小史蒂夫的阳光，照进了他灰色的童年里，巴基应该就是这样的，而不是像现在——冬兵不是阳光，是寒芒。  
他站在布鲁克林大桥之上，却感觉脚下踩着一片虚无，他随时随地都有可能掉下去，像很多年前那样，坠入地狱与深渊里。冬兵陷入了一种自我怀疑之中，连史蒂夫叫他，他都没有听到。  
“巴基？你在想什么？”史蒂夫轻轻捏了捏他的掌心，冬兵总算回过神来，他有些僵硬的转过头，眉头微微皱着，又是那副茫然的神情，史蒂夫再熟悉不过了。  
“......没什么，我们走吧。”  
他低下头看着自己戴着手套的左手，冬兵心里清楚，他和曾经的巴基差的绝不仅仅是一条手臂这么简单，他们已经从头到尾都不一样了。  
史蒂夫看得出来冬兵有心事，但他不愿意说，他也暂时不想追问，他大概能够知道冬兵在纠结些什么。  
史蒂夫带着冬兵去了他们曾经的家，已经过了很多年了，那里变的史蒂夫都快认不出来了，但在某些被人遗忘的角落里，还是能捕捉到一些过去的影子，比如那棵生机勃勃的天堂树。  
冬兵的手抚上树干，脸上又露出了一丝困惑与迷茫。  
“怎么了巴基？你有想起什么吗？”  
冬兵无奈的摇了摇头：“没有......但我感觉，很熟悉。”  
他抬起头看向树冠，午后的阳光洒进了树叶间的罅隙，洒进了他的眼睛里，冬兵微微眯起眼睛，伸出手挡在额头阻挡了微微刺眼的阳光。  
好像曾经他也这么干过。  
冬兵脑海中突然浮现出一个画面，两个小男孩坐在树下，金发的瘦弱男孩靠着树干抱着画板正写写画画，棕发穿背带裤的小男孩就躺在阳光下捡起一片树叶透过阳光百无聊赖的观察着叶脉。  
很安静，只有微风吹动树叶的飒飒声。  
也许这不是他脑补出来的画面，冬兵为这个想法而欣喜，他们曾经一定就这样在这棵树下玩耍过。  
史蒂夫安慰的捏了捏他的肩膀对他说：“没关系，以后你都会想起来的，别担心，我们的回忆，洗脑机并没有完全夺走，它只是将他们暂时封存了起来。”  
冬兵重新把手踹回兜里，露出个极浅的微笑：“但愿如此。”  
之后，史蒂夫又带着他去了一家蛋糕店，他点了两份苹果派，从前的巴恩斯太太经常为他们做苹果派，但史蒂夫已经很多年没再尝过这个味道了，他很是想念，他想巴基一定也会重新爱上它。  
冬兵小口小口的吃着，像一个爱书之人得到了一本好看的书而不忍卒读一样，甜腻的味道从舌尖蔓延开来一直扩散到整个口腔，最后传达到心里。这可真甜，冬兵想，但他很喜欢，这味道仿佛能让他距离从前的记忆更近了一步。  
他问史蒂夫：“我的家人们......他们还好吗？”  
史蒂夫沉默了一下，似乎是在措辞。  
“你的父母......已经去世了，别担心，除了丧子之痛外，并没有其他的病痛折磨，巴恩斯夫妇寿终正寝。你还有个妹妹，叫瑞贝卡，她嫁给了一个银行职员，生了一对可爱的儿女，她过得很幸福。”  
“她还活着吗？”  
史蒂夫点了点头：“是的，她还活着，你想去看看她吗？”  
原来除了史蒂夫以外，他还有其他的家人，他的妹妹，那会是怎样的一个姑娘呢？应该是像巴基一样可爱活泼，他觉得自己是个最差劲的哥哥，他没能保护着妹妹长大嫁人，她会怪自己那个不知所踪的哥哥吗？  
冬兵最终还是摇了摇头。  
“她还是当我死了比较好。”  
就当哥哥是个为国捐躯的英勇大兵吧，那可比一个海德拉见不得人的杀手强得多。  
史蒂夫抓住了他的手：“等一切都好起来，我们去看她。如果你想，我们可以在布鲁克林定居，虽然房价越来越贵，但是......”史蒂夫苦笑了一下，“我争取一下，应该可以拥有我们的家。”  
家。  
冬兵咂摸这个单词，家应该是由什么构成的？他想应该是一张温暖的大床，一顿温馨可口的晚餐，和一个爱人，他此生还可以拥有一个家吗？  
过了好久，他才低低地说：“既然是我们的家，怎么能只让你一个人出力。”  
史蒂夫笑了。  
夜晚，路灯亮了起来，他们并肩走在布鲁克林的街道上，街上已经没什么人了，偶尔有野猫跑出来又快速的窜了回去。  
“这里是个好地方。”冬兵说，他抬头看着星空，深深的吸了一口气，空气里带着夜风的味道，新鲜的空气灌进了他的胸膛，那感觉很好。  
史蒂夫说：“是的。等到以后我们在这里定居，也许可以养一只狗。”  
“我想养猫。”  
“养一只猫和一只狗，”史蒂夫从善如流的立马改口，“然后我们一起在家的后院种上樱桃树，等到它结果我们可以摘樱桃吃，就像小时候一样，那时候你带着我偷偷摘史密斯太太的樱桃可没少挨打。”  
冬兵低低的笑了起来，他虽然记不得了，但可以想象到他们年轻时是多么调皮，但是下一秒他就笑不出来了，史蒂夫想成家的人不是自己，是曾经的那个巴基，冬兵竟然无法控制的嫉妒起了从前的那个自己。  
“史蒂夫......我可能变不回曾经的那个巴基了。”冬兵停住了脚步，史蒂夫回过头看向他，露出了不可思议的表情，冬兵低着头不敢看他。  
“为什么要变回从前的巴基？”  
冬兵疑惑的抬起了头：“我......”  
他没说完，剩下的话就被堵在了双唇间，史蒂夫吻上了他。  
冬兵眨了眨眼，他端详着史蒂夫近在咫尺的面孔，昏黄的路灯灯光在史蒂夫的眼下投出了一片阴影，他看到他纤长的睫毛微微颤动，上面仿佛有蝴蝶在跳舞。  
史蒂夫轻轻咬了一下他的嘴唇：“专心，士兵。”  
冬兵的嘴角上扬成一个好看的弧度，他突然觉得之前的自己简直是在杞人忧天，他有什么可嫉妒那个曾经的巴基的呢，那小子可没有尝到过这么热辣的吻。  
史蒂夫大力将他拥抱进了怀里，有些不满意的说：“巴基，你就算一辈子想不起来从前的事情也没有关系，我从没有想过要让你变回原来的样子，我只是......我只是需要你在我身边，那比什么都要紧。”  
冬兵感觉到男人逐渐收紧了双臂，几乎要勒得他喘不过气来，他拍了拍史蒂夫的后背，笑道：“是我想太多了，抱歉，小史蒂薇。”  
解开了心结的两人看起来比之前更融洽了，他们一路走着，一边有一搭没一搭的聊着，憧憬着那有些遥远却美好的未来。  
冬兵多希望这条路能再长一些，再长一些，他愿意和史蒂夫一直这样走下去。  
直到那几个穿着海德拉制服的人端着枪出现在他们的面前。  
“该回家了，士兵。”  
不，那不是家。  
永远都不是。


	18. Chapter 18

1991年，西伯利亚。  
“做的好，士兵。”  
戴着红帽子的海德拉长官说着，扫了一眼箱子里的五包蓝色血清，随后满意的合上了箱子。  
“雅各布，你可以带着冬兵回去了。”长官对着一直站在角落里的大胡子寸头男人吩咐道。  
“是，长官。”  
冬兵的管理员，雅各布从阴影里走了出来，他垂着眼睛，屋子里的光线并不明亮，但仍然能在他的眼底捕捉到一抹与海德拉格格不入的蓝色。  
海德拉长官提着箱子走进了一个实验室，那里面正躺着五个等待注射血清的人，一个黑发男人，一个大胡子，一个金发女人，还有一个黑人和一个光头亚裔，他们是海德拉最精锐的敢死队，而注射了血清之后，他们会变得比冬日战士更糟糕——这些都是内战时巴基告诉史蒂夫的。  
不过，就算他们再厉害，最后也被泽莫杀死在冷冻舱里了。  
知晓这些人结局的史蒂夫就再也没有回头，伪装成管理员雅各布的他带着冬兵回到了他暂时的居所——一间地下室。  
即使过了很多年，冬兵为海德拉干脆利落的完成了很多任务，海德拉给冬兵的最高待遇仍然只有一间地下室。  
一间潮湿，阴暗的破旧地下室。  
冬兵缓步走在他的前面，史蒂夫注意到他的头发又长了一些，棕色的发丝乖巧的垂在他的肩膀上。他还穿着那身黑色的作战服，银色的臂膀闪着寒芒。  
史蒂夫知道冬兵今天的任务是什么，一直寸步不离冬兵的管理员第一次没有跟着去他去出任外务，美国队长第一次像个懦夫一样躲避了起来。  
因为他改变不了事实，也做不到眼睁睁的看着故友死去。  
回到了那间地下室，冬兵沉默着躺回了狭窄的床上，背对着管理员，史蒂夫能感觉到今天的冬兵有些不对劲，但他没有多说什么，关上门就离开了。  
冬兵躺在硬邦邦的床上，但他的身体比床还要僵硬，他忍着脑内的剧痛，回想着几天的任务。  
今天的任务是刺杀霍华德·史塔克，拿到血清。  
冬兵一如既往的漂亮圆满的完成了任务，但他却感觉到了一种前所未有的悲伤。为什么，为什么会这样？  
那个白发苍苍的任务目标......  
冬兵再拽起他脑袋，看到那张面孔的时候有一瞬间的失神，他对他的眉眼产生了一种莫名其妙的熟悉，可在他少得可怜的记忆里他们根本没有过任何交集，他不认识这个老人。  
然后，任务目标，那个似曾相识的老人说话了：“巴恩斯中士......”  
谁是巴恩斯？他在叫他吗？  
冬兵的脑袋剧痛了起来，他为自己这样的反应感到慌乱，根本来不及多想，海德拉给他深深植入在脑海里的意识驱使着他快速完成了任务，那对毫无还手之力的老夫妇，就死在他的手下，冬兵到现在还记得那女人纤细的脖颈的触感，还有她在他手中一点点窒息的过程。  
然而完成任务之后的冬兵陷入了一种前所未有的迷茫与惶恐，他这样做真的是对的吗？那个霍华德·史塔克到底是什么人，他们曾经认识吗？  
今天他的管理员也有些怪怪的。  
自从他再一次从冷冻舱里出来，洗脑，执行任务，他们已经相处了十几天，之前的几个不痛不痒的任务那个管理员总会跟着他一起去，而今天他没有。  
是不是管理员和任务目标之间有什么联系？冬兵想不明白，今天发生的一切都让他感到疲惫无比，大脑还在隐隐作痛，但他实在是太累了，迷迷糊糊的就睡着了。  
他睡得并不安稳，冬兵做了一个梦。  
梦，又是梦，醒来的这些天他本就不多的睡眠总是被一些让人摸不着头脑的梦境折磨着，他带着自暴自弃的心情投入了这场无边的梦里。  
夜晚，无数的灯光闪耀着，他梦见自己置身于拥挤的人群之中，人们都紧挨着，探头探脑的朝前面看着什么，冬兵讨厌人多，也可以说是害怕人多，他害怕自己控制不住自己的大脑，用自己极具杀伤力的左臂对别人造成伤害。他能感觉到自己的额头与后背都渗出了汗水，冬兵紧握着拳头，腮帮鼓的圆圆的，呈现出一副完全戒备着的样子。  
站在他身边是一个棕发穿裙子的女孩，冬兵看不清她的面孔，但能嗅到她身上浓烈的香水味。  
然后他的目光随着众人也朝前面看去，他看到一辆红色的汽车和一个穿黑西装的小胡子男人，他带着微笑，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光，正冲众人说着什么，冬兵觉得他很眼熟，但一时间又根本想不起来那是谁，海德拉里似乎并没有这一号人。  
紧接着，冬兵的身体就不受他的控制了，“他”回过头，仿佛在寻找着什么，但目光所及之处全是一张张模糊不清的面孔，他快要被这场景逼疯了，迈开僵硬的双腿，冬兵跌跌撞撞的跑出人群，他跑到了灯光晦暗的角落里，熟悉的黑暗让他稍稍放松了些，大口大口的喘息着。  
“嘿,巴克！”  
一只手搭上了他的肩膀，冬兵猛的转身下意识的就要攻向那只手的主人，但当他看到一个金灿灿的小脑袋和一双蓝眼睛的时候，他就及时刹住了。  
他不明白自己为什么要刹住，是因为这个小豆芽菜看起来完全没有战斗力吗？  
紧接着，他又注意到自己悬在半空中那有血有肉的左手。  
怎么会......  
“怎么了？”金发小个子皱着眉在他眼前晃了晃手，“巴基？”  
冬兵瞪着眼睛看着他，豆芽菜握住了他还悬在半空的手笑了笑：“巴基，你怎么没去和女孩子们跳舞？”  
“......你好像没有意识到你在这场四人约会里的重要性。”  
冬兵听到自己说。  
等一等，巴基是谁？他又为什么要说这句话？  
那个小个子把手插在裤兜里，露出一副固执的表情，他张张嘴刚想说什么，冬兵就堵住了他剩下的话，用嘴唇。  
冬兵发誓，他完全是不受控制的。  
但吻上那个小豆芽菜的感觉好极了，他看到那个小个子白皙的脸庞都红透了，整个人僵硬的像刚从冰箱里拿出来的冰块，但慢慢的，他开始回应着冬兵，双手甚至大胆的抱住了他。  
他的目光最后定格在那个小豆芽菜的眼睛里，他的睫毛可真长，冬兵想。  
然后，周围的一切就都开始扭曲变形，冬兵知道他要进入下一个梦境了。他在黑暗中徘徊了好久，然后画面逐渐变得明亮起来。  
他先是闻到了一股浓烈的酒气，冬兵抬眼四处看了看，这是一个简陋的小酒馆。  
灯光昏黄，小酒馆里聚集了一群脏兮兮的带着硝烟气息的美国大兵，他们在唱着什么，说着什么。  
冬兵感觉晕晕乎乎的，他好像是喝多了，而坐在他面前的正是上一个梦境里的小胡子男人，他好像喝的也不少。  
这次的梦境比上一个梦境要清晰的多，真实的好像它曾今真的发生过一样，冬兵猜也许这就是他的回忆也说不定。  
“没想到......”小胡子含糊不清的说着，还冲他举了举酒杯，“没想到英俊的巴恩斯中士也会有为情所困的一天！哈哈。”  
“你，你倒是教教我，怎么对从小长大的好兄弟说‘hey我喜欢你喜欢的想跟你来一炮’啊？我......我反正说不出口。”  
冬兵听到醉的一塌糊涂的自己说话了，什么鬼，他在说些什么。  
“噢噢噢，原来你喜欢队长，喜欢的想和他来一炮......”同样醉酒的小胡子睁大了无神的眼睛，红着脸拍了拍他的肩膀，“勇敢的去吧，中士！我敢保证，队长他也绝对不是什么直男，你看他的屁股多翘啊......”  
“嘿你，你个不正经的，他的屁股只有我能看！”冬兵看到自己伸出手捂住了霍华德的眼睛，然后咯咯咯的笑了起来。  
看来他和小胡子是挺熟的朋友，冬兵判断，他们说的那个队长，大概也和他们很熟。  
小胡子突然收敛了笑容，冲他使了一个很明显的眼色，大着舌头小声对他说：“你的甜心队长来了，把握机会，干他一炮！”  
他回过头，看到一个金发大个子朝他们走了过来，不知道为什么他莫名的觉着这个大个子和那个小豆芽菜很像。  
“巴基......怎么喝这么多，明天还要去前线作战。”那个大个子皱了皱眉，冬兵不受控制的傻笑着毫无形象的一伸手，挂在了他身上，大个子很熟练的接过他，他们的距离很近，近到冬兵可以看到他的每一根眼睫毛。  
他的眼睫毛真长，和小豆芽菜似的，眼睛也是好看的蓝色。  
“队长，好！”那个小胡子冲大个子行了个歪歪扭扭的军礼，大个子笑了，对他说：“霍华德，我先带巴基回去了。”  
“去吧。”霍华德耸了耸肩，“伟大的史塔克决定原谅巴恩斯中士的这次的临阵脱逃。”  
等等。  
梦中的一切都骤然褪色，冬兵的意识越来越清醒。  
那个小胡子男人，他......他是霍华德，霍华德·史塔克。是他的任务目标！  
冬兵猛的惊醒了。  
他睁开眼，梦中的小酒馆与美国大兵都烟消云散，他面对的只有一片黑乎乎的天花板。那颜色像极了他的人生。

“够了。”  
冬兵听到自己的管理员用不大不小的声音说道，他似乎是忍无可忍了。  
下一秒他就被那个用血清强化过的男人重重摔在了玻璃门板上，倒在了管理员的脚边。  
那可真狼狈，冬兵沉默着站了起来。  
没办法，他无法专心投入到战斗中，昨夜那真实的不像话的梦一直困扰着他。  
“干得漂亮，士兵。”另一个海德拉高管说道，冬兵当然知道那是表扬那个黑发男人的。  
那五个人本就是最得力的海德拉敢死队，如今经过了血清强化，冬兵对付他们还是有些吃力的。但那五个人比他还不好控制，瞧，那个黑发男人已经撂倒了一个白大褂医生。  
黑发男人身后，一个带着黑色头盔的全副武装的男人——冬兵猜那是黑发男人的管理员，他拿着一根棍子狠狠打向了那个男人，男人纹丝不动，回过头阴狠的看着他的管理员。  
五个强化人都站了起来，再之后他们就开打了，冬兵仿佛置身事外，他回过头看了一眼自己的管理员，雅各布从来不会打他，甚至连苛责都没有，他总是很沉默的管理好冬兵，将别的乱七八糟的事情都挡在了他的身后。  
雅各布看着混乱的场面皱了皱眉，对着冬兵说：“我们离开这里。”  
他率先迈开步子，放倒了挡在他们面前的人，冬兵拉上铁栏杆门，他们离开了。  
冬兵才发现原来自己这个沉默的管理员原来还挺能打的。  
海德拉几乎花费了所有的人力才平息了那五个人造成的混乱，连雅各布也去了，但冬兵只是待在小小的地下室里，因为管理员对他说：“留在这里，不要出去，等我回来。”  
冬兵点了点头，就坐在床上等。  
史蒂夫帮助海德拉的人控制住了那五个人，上层决定把他们暂时冰冻起来，在没有想到能稳稳控制住他们的方法之前，决不能让他们醒来。  
也许是冬兵过于温顺了，他总是乖乖的坐上洗脑机，乖乖的执行任务，再乖乖的回来，即使偶尔有因为记忆混乱带来的不稳定，也都很快就被安抚了，海德拉的上层没想到血清会使得那五个人那么难以控制。  
史蒂夫这时候才更加深刻的意识到，原来血清真的会无限放大人们身上的特质，那五个人本就不是什么善男信女，血清加强了他们的暴虐。相反的，注射了血清的史蒂夫依然秉持着一颗金子般的心。  
但是巴基呢？史蒂夫已经开始想念那个坐在小地下室里的男人了。  
巴基无疑是个善良勇敢并且充满爱心的好士兵，即使海德拉俘虏了他，他所接受的理念也是海德拉哄骗他的所谓为人类自由而战的荒唐理由，给全世界带来福祉之类的鬼话。  
史蒂夫露出了苦涩的笑容，他想，巴基和他是一样的，只不过命运捉弄下他们陷入了一明一暗的两重境地罢了。  
这些天来他一直控制着强迫自己不多和巴基进行交流，以免他再度回忆起什么，上一次他们在布鲁克林被海德拉的人当街逮捕就是最大的教训。  
他们看到了两个人在路灯下拥吻。  
上层下令杀了管理员伊桑，史蒂夫索性扔下电子面具假死逃过一劫，但他们不会舍弃这培养多年的武器冬日战士，只不过是压着他多洗脑了几次而已。  
整整一天一夜，冬日战士都是在那个洗脑机上度过的，没人再给他塞糖果，没人在一旁用那双神情的蓝眼睛看着他。  
冬兵惨叫着呜咽着，没有人会同情怜悯他，经过了一天一夜的折磨以后，他重新被塞回了那个冷冻舱里，等待下一次任务重启的时候才能重见天日。  
史蒂夫无法猜测到冬兵那时候的状态，也不知道他在想什么，只听说那些白大褂骂骂咧咧的一次又一次的重启洗脑机。  
看看，这都怪他，怪他贪恋那一时的快活，怪他放纵自己的情感，让巴基承受了本不必要的伤害与痛苦，这都怪他。  
史蒂夫回到地下室的时候已经很晚了，但冬兵还没睡觉，史蒂夫带了一些食物给他。  
冬兵看着热腾腾的食物皱了皱眉，自从被解冻出来，这个管理员很少给自己打营养液，都是拿食物来，这可真奇怪。  
但他还是接了过来，实际他很喜欢吃食物，他小口小口的吃了下去。雅各布就站在他的身边，目光看向角落的灰尘，从不去看冬兵。  
冬兵吃完，他就端着餐盘出去了，合上门的时候，冬兵看到到那个男人深深的望了他一眼，也许是没想到会对上冬兵的眼睛，他连忙移开了目光，如坚硬壁垒一般的表情出现一丝慌乱的裂缝，冬兵根本没来的急再看一眼，门就将他们隔为了两个世界。  
冬兵觉得那双蓝眼睛似曾相识，很像梦里那个小豆芽菜，但是他们体型也差太多了，想起那个金发豆芽菜，冬兵的脸隐隐有些发烫，他不知道梦中那个吻隐约意味着什么。  
那个霍华德·史塔克呢？他们是否真的是朋友？冬兵不相信自己的脑子，它被损坏很久了。  
但愿一切都只是他想太多了吧，冬兵只能这么劝自己。他抓不到过去的任何影子，一切都是那么的虚无缥缈。  
而他就是这虚无缥缈的世界里的一个幽灵。


	19. Chapter 19

“晚安，女孩们。”  
叶莲娜把头蒙在被子里，她听到了瓦列利娅夫人冷冰冰的说着，那声音那和她平日里的表情一样，冷透了。  
随后，啪的一声，灯关上了，瓦列利娅夫人关上了门。  
屋子里瞬间陷入了黑暗，十几个女孩子的呼吸声轻的几不可闻。  
哒，哒，哒，哒。  
那是瓦列利娅夫人的高跟鞋声。  
叶莲娜一直觉得那声音就像有个人拿着一个小锤子对准一根钢钉在一点点的砸着，砸在她的心口，让人战栗不已，她听着瓦列利娅夫人的高跟鞋声渐行渐远，那根无形的钢钉也慢慢被排挤了出去，叶莲娜缓缓的把头从被子里探了出来。  
黑暗中她看到几个女孩与她做了同样的动作。  
“嘿，姑娘们睡觉了吗？”  
叶莲娜听出来那是莉莉娅的声音，她是她们中最活泼最耐不住安静的姑娘，她有一脸可爱的雀斑和一头浓密的棕发。  
莉莉娅自顾自的压低声音继续说道：“你们看到今天那个新来的教官了吗？他可真酷。”  
叶莲娜小声问了一句：“你是说那个冬日战士吗？”  
“当然是他！”莉莉娅的声音有些激动，“你们说，他是不是酷毙了？”  
“比起瓦列利娅夫人和之前几个满脸刀疤的肌肉男，他确实还不错。”奥尔加说，她是个有着一头漂亮金发的姑娘，平日里有些高傲，但并不讨厌。  
提到瓦列利娅夫人，姑娘们就沉默了片刻，那是她们教母一般的存在，严厉而冷血，叶莲娜一直觉得她很像一条毒蛇。  
“如果我没看错的话......他有一条铁胳膊？”巴芙拉怯怯的开口。  
“是的！那可真酷啊。”莉莉娅连连称赞道。  
“其实，冬日战士是个挺英俊的小伙子，如果你们有仔细看他的话。”  
说话的是拉伊莎，她是个一向很胆大的姑娘。  
“嘿拉伊莎你真的看到他的脸了吗？”莉莉娅扭着头向拉伊莎看去，“我都没敢仔细看！虽然他看起来非常酷但是，”莉莉娅做了个瑟缩的动作，“多看几眼就会有点，呃，怎么说，让人害怕......”  
“是啊，他看起来确实很厉害......”叶莲娜附和道，拉伊莎低低的笑了笑，她说：“真的，我说，你们可以仔细看看，他的眼睛很漂亮，是吧娜塔莉亚，你也看了他好久呢！”  
叶莲娜好奇的望向就躺在她右边假寐的红发女孩，她是个很漂亮且特立独行的姑娘，而且在任何训练中她表现的都非常好，大家都在背后猜她能够成为下一任的“黑寡妇”。  
娜塔莉亚翻了个身说：“是的，冬日战士的确辣的冒烟。”  
“哇哦......明天上课我一定要仔细看看我们的新教官。”莉莉娅自顾自的说着，打了个哈欠，似乎是睡过去了。  
叶莲娜也合上了眼睛，她回想着她们的那个新教官冬日战士，白天的时候只有匆匆一面，那是一个看起来很阴郁的男人，半长不长的头发遮住了大部分脸庞，他沉默着站在角落，却无人能真正忽视他，如莉莉娅所言，那条铁胳膊确实很酷，但叶莲娜想，没有人会自愿把自己身体的某个部分换成金属的吧。  
也许是个和她们同样悲惨的可怜人吧，叶莲娜想。她只希望这个新教官可以对她们温和一点，她无可避免的想起了原本应该躺在她另一边床上的费娅，那张床上空空如也，她祈祷着，希望费娅的灵魂能够回到她亲爱的故乡。

“你在吗？”  
“甜心，你知道的，我一直都在。”  
听到那个略带沙哑的女声在心中响起，娜塔莉亚稍稍安了安心。  
几天以前，娜塔莎“来”到了她的身体里。  
娜塔莎以为自己已经死在了沃米尔星，实际上，她也确实像个孤魂一样在黑暗中无意识的游荡了几天，然而娜塔莎没想到，当她恢复意识的时候，就看到了自己的面孔。  
准确的来说是更年轻时的她的面孔，那是她还在红房子时的样子。  
“what the hell......”  
娜塔莎看着镜子中的姑娘喃喃自语道。  
“谁？谁在说话！”  
她看到的自己瞬间戒备起来，迅速回过头四处环视着这间狭小的盥洗室，而娜塔莎发现自己仿佛就在她的身体里，视线随着她的转头而变换。  
“等下......你能听到我说话？”娜塔莎有些疑惑的问。  
小娜塔莉亚低下头有些不可思议的看着自己的身体：“你？你在我的身体里？”  
她没说出口，但娜塔莎听到了，她猜或许她能和自己用意念沟通。  
“你到底是谁？”娜塔莉亚皱着眉头问，她莫名的感觉那个人很熟悉。  
娜塔莎叹了口气，她缓了缓，捋了捋思路说：“呃......你好，娜塔莉亚，我就是你，准确的说是来自未来的你。”  
娜塔莉亚一头雾水，直到娜塔莎讲出了一些只有她们自己知道的小秘密，娜塔莉亚才将信将疑的点了点头。  
“未来......未来发生了一场波及全人类的战役，我发生了一些意外，说实话我也不知道是怎么回事，我以为我会死，但是，”比娜塔莉亚成熟的多的女声沉默了一下，仿佛是叹了口气，“但是我的意识，呃也许可以说是灵魂，又回到了这里，其实我也很想知道这是为什么。”  
“所以......未来的我就在现在的我的身体里？”娜塔莉亚的表情很复杂，娜塔莎觉得她的表情真是可爱极了，她说：“是的，姑娘，我看我需要在你这里暂时住一阵子了。”  
“你真的是来自未来的我吗？”娜塔莉亚再一次问道。  
“是的，你听，其实我们的声音很像。”  
“呃......”  
娜塔莉亚打开水龙头重新洗了一把脸，看着镜子里的自己说，“我得确定我是不是出了什么精神方面的问题。”  
娜塔莎现在没有身体，如果有，她一定翻了个大大的白眼。  
“在瞎想什么呢小娜，你怎么会得精神疾病？你是个聪明又勇敢的好姑娘，”娜塔莎又加重了语气，“一直都是！”  
娜塔莉亚抿着嘴唇笑了笑，她擦了擦脸走出了盥洗室。  
她一边走一边用意识与娜塔莎交流着：“未来发生了什么事？你听起来很疲惫。”  
娜塔莎没想到自己逃不过一个十几岁小姑娘的眼睛，她借助娜塔莉亚的视角观察着这座她无比熟悉的红房子，老实讲娜塔莎真的不知道为什么灵魂宝石会把她带到这个时间段来，这可不是什么美妙的回忆。  
“昂......”娜塔莎迟疑了一下，“我不知道能否对你告知未发生的事情，总之未来发生了很多事情，有好的也有坏的。”  
“那就一点点说吧，先说说你到底从哪一年来的？”  
“2023年”  
“哇哦，我那时候是不是已经成了一个像瓦列利娅夫人一样的，呃......”娜塔莉亚皱了皱眉，似乎是不知道怎么形容，“像她一样刻板，冷血，又无趣的老女人。”  
娜塔莉亚发誓她听到娜塔莎笑出声了：“怎么会，你很美丽，姑娘，并且会一直美丽下去，我保证你和瓦列利娅夫人绝对是两种人。”  
娜塔莉亚似乎是稍稍安了心：“我成为新一任的黑寡妇了吗？”  
娜塔莎停止了笑：“当然，你甚至敢上国会山呛一呛那些虚伪的政客。”  
“那听起来是我会干出来的事情，不过，为什么听起来你不是很开心？”  
娜塔莎长长的叹了口气：“也许我只是累了，小娜。”  
娜塔莉亚露出了一个坚定的表情：“放心，我会保护好你的......小娜。”  
如果有身体，娜塔莎真的很想抱一抱现在这个自己，为她即将遭遇的事情，也为自己已经遭遇的事情。  
毕竟是同一个人，娜塔莎与娜塔莉亚在同一具身体里相处的很愉快，别人眼里的酷女孩娜塔莉亚在娜塔莎面前就像个好奇宝宝，她总有很多很多的问题，但娜塔莎总是会不厌其烦的跟她聊一聊。  
比如今天晚上。  
娜塔莉亚假装睡着，却在意识里呼唤着娜塔莎。  
“你认识那个冬日战士？为什么我见到他以后你就不说话了。”娜塔莉亚问。  
该怎么说呢，娜塔莎思考着，这个曾经亦师亦友的男人，害得你不能穿比基尼，还在失控时差点掐死你。  
娜塔莎说不出口，其实她即使经历了这些，仍然对冬兵恨不起来，她猜自己可能是世界上除了史蒂夫以外最关心巴恩斯的人了，因为她永远无法忘记在红房子里冬兵曾经带给她的那些温暖，仅凭这些她足够相信冬兵的确是那个为国捐躯的巴恩斯中士，他本就是个善良的人，这是洗脑与冰冻都无法扭曲的事实。  
“我们曾经是.....很好的朋友，但是经历了一些事情，他不记得我了。”娜塔莎轻描淡写的说道。  
“那听起来很遗憾，不过你是怎么和这个男人成为朋友的，他看起来真的很凶，当然了也很辣。”娜塔莉亚坦诚的说到。  
“看来我们看男人的眼光是一样的。”娜塔莎忍不住想笑，“其实他是个很温柔善良的人，小娜，”娜塔莎向娜塔莉亚解释道，“以后你就会知道了，他真的很好。”  
“是这样啊......”  
娜塔莎多想用手摸摸红发姑娘的头：“快睡觉吧，明天还要训练呢。”  
“我很怕我一觉醒来，发现这一切都是梦，娜特，”娜塔莉亚裹紧了被子，“其实你可以一直留在这里。”  
“小娜，我同样舍不得你，但我们总有不同的事要去做，那场战争还不知道有没有结束，而你也总有一天要长大去自己面对一些事情。”  
“罗曼诺娃女士是个勇敢的姑娘，对吗？”娜塔莎轻声问。  
“当然，一直都是。”  
娜塔莉亚肯定的说。  
第二天的时候冬日战士准时来训练她们。  
“姑娘们，这是冬日战士，他是你们的新教员，快向他问好，他说的是你们都要照办，明白吗？”瓦列利娅夫人说着看向了面前乖乖站着的十几个年轻女孩，她的脸上没什么表情，金色的头发一丝不苟的高高盘起，薄薄的嘴唇涂了鲜红的口红，叶莲娜从来不敢直视她的眼睛，只敢看着她的嘴唇一张一合。  
姑娘们乖顺的向冬日战士问好。  
“冬日战士是海德拉最得意的资产，姑娘们，好好学。”瓦列利娅冷笑着说。  
资产？冬日战士明明是一个人，为什么会叫他资产，叶莲娜不明白，娜塔莉亚同样不解。  
但那个男人并没有什么不满，他走上前来，没多说废话，就开始训练和教授她们。姑娘们穿着漂亮的芭蕾舞裙，叶莲娜低着头看着手边洁白的裙边，她有时候觉得她们学的就是芭蕾舞而不是什么杀人技巧。  
“眼睛，咽喉，生殖器，面对体型比你们高大的对手，首先攻击这些部位。”  
冬日战士对她们说道，叶莲娜惊讶于他的声音听起来沙哑而软糯，和他那冷冰冰的面孔完全不相符，她大着胆子看了一眼冬兵，噢天，拉伊莎说的没错，他的眼睛真的很漂亮。他的眼神也不像从前那些教员那般凶狠和不耐烦。  
那是一双平静如水的眼眸，叶莲娜很难在红房子里在除了和她一样受训的姑娘们以外的人身上看到这种平静。  
“我的老天爷......”  
娜塔莉亚听到身体里的娜塔莎突然惊呼了一声，她连忙问道：“怎么了？”  
“拜托，看看冬兵的管理员，看看他！”  
“什么？哪个管理员？”  
“就是角落里那个大胡子男人！”  
这个男人实在是没什么存在感，娜塔莉亚闻言连忙将眼神移了过去方便娜塔莎看，她不知道这个男人有什么出奇的地方，那是一个体型强壮不亚于冬兵的男人，他戴着一顶破帽子，留着胡子，看不清五官，而他的眼睛一直注视着冬兵，那是一双让人过目难忘的蓝眼睛，但看向冬兵时，他的眼神炽热的里仿佛在着火。  
“这个男人你认识吗？”娜塔莉亚问。  
“噢老天爷，我不确定，但是......”  
娜塔莎还没说完，突然瓦列利娅夫人挡在了她的面前，娜塔莉亚暗叫糟糕，下一秒，她的脸上就多了一个巴掌印。  
“如果不专心，今天就不要训练了。”  
尚在嗡鸣的耳朵接收到了这个声音，娜塔莉亚咬了咬牙，点点头说：“是，夫人，我知道错了。”  
正在指导其他人的冬兵停了下来，他看向娜塔莉亚。  
“没事吧娜塔莉亚？”叶莲娜压低了声音问道，娜塔莉亚擦了擦嘴角的血，摇摇头：“习惯了，没事。”  
“晚上我给你冰敷一下，明天就能消肿了，别担心。”叶莲娜冲她露出了一个浅浅的笑，就立刻投身进训练中了。  
“谢谢你......”娜塔莉亚说着，也不知道叶莲娜有没有听到。  
“抱歉，小娜......”娜塔莎的声音里充满了歉意，娜塔莉亚连忙用意识回复道：“嘿这算什么，没关系，更痛的多的我们都经历过，不是吗？”  
娜塔莎再次陷入了沉默，她想起叶莲娜刚才的那个浅笑，想起她是如何一步一步从红房子毕业成为黑寡妇的。  
黑寡妇只有一个，其他的姑娘，都是失败的牺牲品。  
经过了一上午的训练，娜塔莉亚得到了一个短暂的午休时间，但是她的新教员——冬日战士却叫住了她。  
“......娜塔莉亚？”冬兵有些不确定的叫道，她回过头走到冬兵面前：“是，教官。”  
屋子里的姑娘们已经都离开了，训练室里只剩下她和冬兵还有冬兵的管理员三个人。  
娜塔莉亚以为冬日战士要为她上课的分神而惩罚她，她低着头，已经做好了受罚的准备，但没想到的是，冬日战士转过身，熟练的从他的管理员口袋里掏出了什么东西，他完全没有意识到那动作有多亲昵，娜塔莉亚注意到管理员的脸上有一丝可疑的红。  
冬兵朝她摊开手，那是一颗糖果。  
她接了过来，娜塔莉亚听到这个阴郁的男人对她说：“没事的，吃过糖就不痛了。”  
说完他就和管理员一同离开了。  
娜塔莉亚攥着糖果，她想，他这是在安慰她吗？不得不说这可真拙劣。  
她把糖果含进嘴里，劣质糖精的味道在舌尖蔓延开来，她已经很久，很久没有吃过糖了，她几乎要忘记甜是什么味道了。  
“我说过，他是个温柔的人。”娜塔莎的声音响了起来。  
“但他看起来比我们还不幸。”  
也许是糖果真的太甜了，娜塔莉亚的声音都有些变了。  
她是个敏锐的姑娘，娜塔莎缄默着认同了她的说法。  
过了半晌，娜塔莎笃定的说：“但最后的我们都会得到幸福。”  
走廊里，一向沉默的管理员突然开口了，他问：“你很喜欢那个姑娘吗？”  
冬兵不知道该怎么回答这个问题，喜欢是一种什么样的情感？海德拉并没有赋予他这个技能。  
于是他说：“她们都很可怜，就像我一样。”  
第二天训练结束的时候，娜塔莎对娜塔莉亚说道：“小娜，你的身体能不能借我用一用？我要找这个管理员谈一谈。”  
“当然可以，娜塔莎阿姨。”娜塔莉亚笑着说，就将身体的主动权交给了娜塔莎。  
没人注意到娜塔莉亚的神色已经完全变了，像换了个人，又好像根本没什么变化。  
她像个灵巧的猫一样找到了冬日战士的住所，果不其然的，那个大胡子管理员就守在他的门前，像个坚定的锡兵。  
她走了过去，那男人的神色有些不自然。  
“娜塔莉亚小姐？抱歉你这时候应该在休息而不是......”  
“史蒂夫。”比他矮了一头的红发姑娘打断了他。  
“......娜塔莎？”男人蓝色的眼睛里流露出了震惊与疑惑不解，娜塔莎将他拉到角落里。  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
两个人同时开口。  
“我们还以为你已经死了。”史蒂夫几乎要流下眼泪，他大力的拥抱了一下面前的姑娘，“怎么会这样？到底发生了什么？”  
娜塔莎几乎要被他的大胸挤得喘不过来气，她耸了耸肩说：“说真的我也不知道，我一睁眼就发现我回到了十几年前的自己身上，我现在只是暂时借用一下娜塔莉亚的身体。”  
“战争结束了吗？我们赢了吗？你又为什么会在这里？”娜塔莎戳了戳他的大胸，史蒂夫苦笑着说：“娜特，我们赢了，没有人牺牲，我负责回到各个时间线还宝石。”  
“这真是太好了！”娜塔莎激动的几乎要落下泪来，他们赢了，她没有白白牺牲。  
史蒂夫继续说：“我曾想改变过去，救下霍华德救下巴基，但是......过去是不能更改的，所以我才想陪着巴基。”  
娜塔莎双手抱在胸前：“现在的詹姆斯是不是还不知道你的身份。”  
史蒂夫点点头：“我想他还是不知道的好，我能陪着他已经很满足了。”  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼：“你们还没有在一起吗？这都几十年了。”  
史蒂夫涨红了脸：“还没有但是......”随即他像是想到了什么一样问，“等等，你怎么知道......而且你怎么认出我的，我带着电子面具的。”  
娜塔莎耸耸肩：“本来我还没那么确定，直到看到你的眼神，天呐史蒂夫你看詹姆斯的眼神真是这么多年都一点没变啊。”  
“那么明显吗......”史蒂夫有些挫败。  
娜塔莎给了史蒂夫一个那不然呢的眼神，她说：“大概只有詹姆斯没注意到了，我怀疑海德拉是不是对他的眼睛做了什么手脚。”  
“噢等一等，”史蒂夫连忙摆摆手示意打住，“我们现在应该谈论一下该怎么带你回去。”  
娜塔莎两手一摊：“你问住我了。”  
“你是什么时候来到这里？”  
“就几天以前。”  
史蒂夫点了点头：“等我回去会和博士说这件事，娜特，我们会接你回来的，你不会等太久。”  
娜塔莎笑了笑，踮着脚尖轻轻给了史蒂夫一个贴面吻，又拍了拍他的肩膀：“我相信你们。”  
之后她就离开了。  
得知娜塔莎还活着的史蒂夫心情的大好，他回到了他站岗的位置打算继续当他的坚定的锡兵，谁知他刚走出去就看到了一脸不爽的冬日战士。  
“你很喜欢那个姑娘吗？”冬日战士问，史蒂夫看着他那副阴云密布的表情，丝毫不怀疑如果自己的回答不顺他意，他一定会掏出一把不知道藏在哪里的小刀插死他。  
“呃我......”  
冬兵没有给他继续说下去的机会：“你抱了她，她还吻了你。”  
史蒂夫彻底败下阵来，他手足无措，好像真的被捉奸在床一样。  
“我们只是朋友，很久没有见过乐！”  
冬兵不理史蒂夫的垂死挣扎，冷哼了一声，转身回了房间，门被他摔的震天响。  
史蒂夫懊恼的低下了头，心里捉摸着该怎么跟闹别扭的冬兵解释。  
然而几天后，事情就完全超出了史蒂夫的预想，他没有想到的是，冬兵和娜塔莉亚越走越近，他们似乎很是投缘，经常在训练后一起闲聊，虽然冬兵还是话不多，但小娜塔莉亚从来不在意，他们成了很好的朋友。  
史蒂夫站在不远处，他听不到他们在聊什么，也不会去故意探听，他只是默默的目不转睛的盯着冬兵的后脑勺，仿佛那里有一场橄榄球赛在直播一样。  
这很好，冬兵交到了自己的朋友，史蒂夫为他高兴，但他还是无可控制的想，看，真正被冷落下来的只有你。  
史蒂夫欲哭无泪。  
那天晚上，冬兵一样不和史蒂夫说话，史蒂夫也就乖觉的站在门口守着，深夜的时候，门却突然打开了。  
他看到顶着重重黑眼圈的冬兵一脸不爽的看着他。  
“你打算站到什么时候？”  
史蒂夫紧张的抿着嘴唇，他不知道怎么回答。  
然后冬兵打开了门，金属左臂一把把史蒂夫拉近了屋子里，再一次把门摔的震天响，当冬兵吻上他的时候史蒂夫居然在想这个门是不是已经坏掉了。  
“娜特说得对，你就是个傻瓜。”  
冬兵松开了他，舔了舔红润的嘴唇，绿色的眼睛不再是往日里那般平静，直勾勾的盯着史蒂夫，史蒂夫被这双湿润的眼睛盯的呼吸都重了起来，之后，他吻上了那两片嘴唇。

“他最后进去了吗？”  
“没有，我打开了门。”  
“干得漂亮！然后呢？”  
“小娜特，这不是你该问的了。”  
“下次我不给你支招了，你不要叫冬日战士了，叫冬日小气鬼吧！”

瓦列利娅夫人管这叫毕业典礼之后的庆祝。  
被捆绑在担架车上的娜塔莉亚惶惶不安，她被推向了一间手术室，就像命运的洪流推着她坠下悬崖，粉身碎骨。  
“别害怕，小娜，我会一直陪着你。”娜塔莎多想牵起娜塔莉亚的手，她的恐慌她的不安，没有人比她更清楚，因为她同样亲身经历过。  
“她们要对我做什么？”娜塔莉亚的声音有些颤抖。  
“一个小手术，那......那会让你以后更好的完成任务。”  
娜塔莎几度说不下去，但她还是尽力的安慰着娜塔莉亚。  
“我，我会变成怪物吗？”  
娜塔莎不置可否，只是告诉她：“小娜，这不算什么，以后你会遇到很多更加奇奇怪怪的人，甚至有一个会说话的浣熊，他们会成为你的家人，你会有一个很幸福的大家庭。”  
娜塔莉亚突然平静了下来，她悲伤的问：“那时候，你害怕吗？”  
“我就是你，小娜。”  
“那会有人陪着你吗？”  
娜塔莎说，她的声音深沉：“没有人，只有我自己，但罗曼诺娃女士一直是个坚强勇敢的姑娘，所以她扛过来了。”  
“真的很抱歉，我很想去陪陪你。”娜塔莉亚的声音盈满了悲伤，沙哑极了。  
“你一直都陪着我呢，你就是我，我们一直都在一起。”  
是的，我们一直都在一起。  
手术之后，娜塔莉亚悠悠转醒，她望着白色的天花板，很久。  
她开始讨厌白色，那间手术室里满是白色，像一团恶心的棉花把她压的喘不过来气。  
她把头蒙在被子里，再也忍不住，无声的哭了起来。  
“你快要闷死了。”  
一个男人的声音从她的头顶响起，娜塔莉亚猛的掀开被子，看到了一双平静的绿眼睛。  
她有些别扭的擦了擦眼泪，低着头不说话，一只金属手出现在她眼前，然后微微展开，几颗糖果就躺在那掌心里。  
娜塔莉亚毫不客气的拿起它们，她打开糖果包装，将几颗糖果一股脑的都塞进了嘴里。  
糖果真的很甜，甜的她牙都要倒了。  
她一边哭一边笑，表情难看极了，含着糖黏黏糊糊的说：“这太甜了。”  
冬兵拉了把凳子坐在她的身边，他说：“疼吗？”  
娜塔莉亚摇了摇头。  
“你在说谎。”冬兵毫不留情的拆穿了她，“他们给我洗脑的时候，我也很痛。”  
“洗脑？”娜塔莉亚很困惑。  
“就是通过电击搅乱你的脑子，”冬兵轻描淡写的说着，仿佛这件事与他无关，但娜塔莉亚却深深的震惊了，她似乎有些明白瓦列利娅夫人所说的资产是什么意思了。  
“但还好，雅各布总会给我一块糖。”  
“雅各布？你那个甜心管理员？原来他叫雅各布。”  
冬日战士皱着眉但还是点了点头：“当你满嘴都是甜味的时候，就不那么在意疼痛了。”  
娜塔莉亚吸了吸鼻子，小声说：“你安慰人真的很差劲。”  
冬兵瞥了瞥嘴角，别说安慰人了，平时他说话都很少，雅各布总能看懂他的眼神，不用他多说什么，仿佛他们已经认识很多年了。  
“谢谢你，冬日小气鬼。”红发女孩扑进了冬兵的怀里，冬兵似乎有些不知所措，他楞了一下，伸出那只有血有肉的手，轻轻拍了拍她的后背。  
“没事的，一切都会好起来的。”男人轻声对她说。  
后来，冬兵就被紧急召回了海德拉，娜塔莉亚确信自己讨厌这个组织，他们用洗脑生生摧毁了一个原本那么美好的年轻人。  
“娜塔莎，那个什么海德拉，未来还在吗？”  
“放心，姑娘，他们被捣毁了，冬兵也得救了。”  
娜塔莉亚笑了起来，她就知道，冬兵不会骗她的，一切都会变好的。她自己也是。  
再后来，史蒂夫回到了2023年，在班纳博士，苏瑞公主还有皮姆博士的帮助下，复仇者联盟救回了娜塔莎，当然这些都是后话，暂且不表。


	20. Chapter 20

2014年  
那个金发蓝眼睛的美国队长，他的任务目标，被揍的一只眼睛都睁不开了，嘴角还挂着一道深深的血痕，那两片嘴唇还在喋喋不休的说着。  
“因为我会一直陪着你，到时光尽头......”  
航空母舰互相攻击的炮火声震耳欲聋，但冬兵在那一瞬间却仿佛什么都听不见了，耳边陷入了可怕的沉寂，只留下那个金发男人的那句话，一直在脑海中回响。  
能一拳打的路面分崩离析的金属拳头最终也没能砸向那个任务目标英俊的脸。  
轰的一声，航母彻底被击垮了，任务目标也掉下去了。  
掉下去了。  
冬兵看着任务目标一点一点的变小，最后坠入湖里，他的手还悬在半空之中，冬兵莫名的觉得这场景有些熟悉，他的身体里有个声音叫嚣着——抓住他！  
然后，不知道是有意还是无意，他松开手，也掉进了湖里。  
他看到男人一点点的沉入湖底，不由自主的向他游了过去，伸出了那只金属手。  
冬兵知道，这次任务失败了，失败的很彻底，不过幸好，也没有人会再用那些洗脑或是冰冻折磨他了，刚从水里出来的他看向不远处那三艘母舰，他知道海德拉也和他一样，已经彻底失败了。  
冬兵不知道自己为什么要把已经半死不活的任务目标从水里拖出来，也许是因为那个男人对他说的话，他说，他们是朋友，他们从小就认识。  
冬兵不知道该不该相信他说的话，反复频繁的被洗脑让他的脑袋很乱，他几乎没有时间去思考，但是在他的潜意识里总是偏向于信任他的，冬兵也的确觉得这个男人有些眼熟，但他完全想不起来在哪里见过他。当那双湛蓝的眼睛看向他的时候，那里面的温度几乎要隔着空气灼伤他，一向最冷血无情的杀手几乎不敢直视回去，那双可恶的蓝眼睛总是会让他方寸大乱，冬兵也仅仅只能保存着表面上的平静。  
冬兵对自己的过去一无所知，他时常感到迷茫与不安。他就像是一张白纸，可以任人涂抹，皮尔斯在上面伪造出了一副美好的未来蓝图，冬兵现在才知道哄骗他的那些冠冕堂皇的好话都是假的，而现在，那个美国队长又在白纸上渲染出了浓墨重彩的一笔，冬兵已经不知道该相信谁，他需要时间缓一缓。  
刚从水里拖出来的金发男人浅浅的喘息着，他还活着，冬兵莫名的感到安心，他看着这个不省人事的男人，他的嘴唇湿润，呈现出一种好看的玫瑰色，让人很想上去尝一尝那是什么味道，就是嘴边的那道伤口实在破坏美感。  
早知道刚才就不打脸了，冬兵想。  
随即他就被自己的这个想法吓了一跳，搞什么......冰冻太久精虫上脑了吗？  
他赶紧把男人扔在岸边，拖着受伤的右臂就离开了。  
但从神盾局里走出来之后，冬兵迎面撞上了一个他意想不到的男人，他的管理员桑切斯。  
“winter，你要去哪里？”桑切斯像一座山一样挡在他的面前，似乎没有要移开的意思。  
从脱离冰冻到现在也不过几天而已，这个管理员冬兵也并不熟悉，也许他们很熟，但冬兵已经全忘记了，他只知道这个桑切斯对他还不错，不会像其他高层那样动辄扇巴掌，桑切斯会在他被洗脑时给他一颗糖果，虽然那听起来很幼稚，但冬兵还挺喜欢的，甜甜的熟悉的味道蔓延在舌尖，好像吃糖果这一习俗已经有很久的历史了。  
“海德拉还要把我回收吗？”  
冬兵抬眼看了一眼桑切斯，有些失落，他本以为可以离开海德拉的。  
听到冬兵有些绝望的问出这句话，桑切斯连连摆手：“不！当然不，你也看到了，海德拉已经彻底玩完了，老皮尔斯也死了，现在网上全是他干的那些肮脏事儿。”  
冬兵皱了皱眉，不欲和他多讲：“那些事我也没少干。”  
说完他就侧着身子要离开，桑切斯连忙拦住了他：“你要去哪里？可不可以带上我？”  
冬兵回过头盯着桑切斯，大大的眼睛里写满了“凭什么”。  
桑切斯有些窘迫的抿了抿嘴唇，似乎在琢磨一个好点的理由。  
“海德拉覆灭了，神盾局势必会清扫余孽，我怕他们找上我，所以你能不能带上我winter？我想你也会需要我的帮助的。”  
桑切斯指了指他的右臂：“两个人逃亡总比一个人轻松点。”  
冬兵打量着面前的男人，他的管理员身材高大，比起管理员其实更像个士兵，他长得很普通，但眼睛是像玻璃珠一样的蓝色，很是好看，和这张寡淡的让人过目就忘的五官有点不般配，而且那双眼睛让冬兵想起了航空母舰上的那个任务目标。  
此时，那双蓝眼睛正热烈的注视着他，冬兵不自然的扭过了头，然后鬼使神差的点了点头，同意了他的跟从。  
“不要拖后腿，我不会救你。”冬兵冷冷的说。  
桑切斯郑重的点了点头。  
冬兵带着桑切斯去了他的安全屋，神盾局与海德拉自顾不暇，美国队长也没有那么快醒来，这里暂时可以避一避风头。  
安全屋很小，两个高大健壮的男人进去之后都有点错不开身，桑切斯还在四处环视打量着这个狭小的安全屋，冬兵已经毫不在意当着桑切斯的面的脱下了湿漉漉的衣服。  
桑切斯——也就是扮成冬兵管理员的史蒂夫在一旁红了脸，实际上他和冬兵该做的都做过了，但是看到他精瘦的身体史蒂夫还是会觉得有些气血上涌，他把头不自然的扭到了一边，又拉了拉衣服，企图遮盖住微微抬头的下体。  
还好冬兵很快就擦干了身子，穿好了一身常服，他的头发还滴着水，史蒂夫很自然的拿起一条毛巾递给了冬兵，说：“擦擦头发。”  
他知道冬兵不喜欢别人离得太近，所以史蒂夫在尽量避免冒犯到他，如果可以他当然想替冬兵擦一擦头发。  
冬兵似乎是嫌弃他多事一样瞥了他一眼，但还是顺从的接过了毛巾，然后粗暴的擦了擦自己的头发，史蒂夫有些看不下去，他最终还是大着胆子摁住了冬兵的手，替他细细的擦起了头发。  
冬兵身体一僵，握紧了左手。  
如果不是管理员和他认识有几天，且不是第一次有身体接触，他刚才差点就要失控要打翻自己的管理员了。  
史蒂夫看出了他的不安，他放松了指尖的力度，故作轻松的安慰道：“没有人会再强迫你做不愿意的事情了，也没有该死的洗脑和冰冻了，你现在是自由的。”  
自由？冬兵有些自嘲的扯了扯嘴角，这个词离他太遥远，况且一个没有记忆，没有身份的危险杀手，要自由有什么用呢？  
“接下来你想怎么办？”桑切斯问，冬兵垂着头看向屋子角落里的灰尘，他抿着嘴唇思考了一下说：“我想去史密森博物馆。”  
史蒂夫愣了一下，他确实没想到冬兵居然要去那里。  
“你怎么想到去史密森博物馆？”  
冬兵沉默了一下，漂亮的眉头再次微微皱起，脸上浮现出了这几年来史蒂夫最熟悉的表情——茫然。  
“那个美国队长，我想我认得他.....”  
史蒂夫小心翼翼的试探：“你想起了什么吗？”  
冬兵颓废的摇了摇头：“所以我想去博物馆看看，也许能想起什么。”  
史蒂夫坐在他的身边，想要拍拍他的肩膀，最终还是没能拍下去：“别担心，会想起来的，我陪你一起去。”  
冬兵摇摇头：“没关系，我可以自己去。”  
“你的资料其实我都看过，如果你想知道，我可以跟你讲，我想我能帮助你恢复记忆。”  
冬兵看向身旁的史蒂夫：“谢谢，不过我更想自己想起来。”  
史蒂夫并没有继续这个话题，他问道：“你饿吗，我去弄点吃的。”  
“营养液还有一些。”  
“winter，你已经不是海德拉的资产了，吃点食物吧。”男人说着就起身走了出去，“等我回来，在我回来之前不要出门，好吗？”  
男人等了很久，冬兵才闷闷的嗯了一声，史蒂夫这才放心出门去，冬兵有些怀疑这到底是谁在保护谁。  
很快史蒂夫就拎着披萨回来了，冬兵听他的呼吸，毫不怀疑男人是奔跑着去又奔跑着回来，还特意在门口喘匀了气才故作轻松的走进来的。  
其实也没有冬兵想的那么夸张，史蒂夫只是快走了几步，还注意观察了一下周围的环境。  
许久没有闻到过食物味道的冬兵看到披萨不禁有些食指大动。  
“winter，不能吃太多，你的肚子会受不了。”史蒂夫嘱咐道，冬兵鼓着腮帮子不说话，他其实怀疑过男人跟着他的目的是什么，但是每每当他看向那双蓝色的包含关切的坦荡眼神时，冬兵就什么也问不出来了，直觉是很玄乎其玄的东西，但是冬兵就是觉得这个男人让他感到很安心。  
吃过晚饭，两个人又不尴不尬的沉默了很久，史蒂夫习惯了冬兵的沉默，此刻碍于身份他也不敢多和他说话，只是默默的坐在角落里，时不时四处看看，但眼神总会落到躺在床上的冬兵的背影上，几乎要把那里盯出一个洞来。  
杀手的敏锐让冬兵感受到了史蒂夫不加掩饰的目光，那让他如坐针毡，他猛的坐了起来，怒气冲冲的看向一脸无辜的男人。  
“看我干什么？”  
史蒂夫尴尬的红了脸：“抱歉......呃你休息吧，今晚我守夜。”  
冬兵冷冷的笑了，他一步步逼近史蒂夫：“海德拉与神盾局自顾不暇，你在担心什么？”  
看着离他越来越近的绿眼睛，史蒂夫感到有一些口干，他退后了一步，直接贴上了冰冷的墙壁，冰凉的触感让他微微起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
冬兵最终还是放过了他，他对着地板一扬下巴：“睡吧。”  
史蒂夫只好简单的铺了层毛毯就躺下了，那很硬，但是是史蒂夫熟悉的感觉，他在柔软的大床上反而睡不安稳，那就像一团棉花糖，他感觉自己时刻会陷下去。  
冬兵以为自己不会入睡，但是不知道是因为白天的打斗太辛苦，还是因为有管理员在身边的原因，他不知不觉的就睡了过去。  
他做了一个奇奇怪怪的梦。  
他梦到自己好像变矮了许多，也变小了许多，他坐在一个大胡子男人的膝上，冬兵看不清那个男人的面孔，但是能够意识到他有一双好看的蓝色眼睛。  
该死的怎么又是蓝眼睛？冬兵不太确定这个大胡子男人是不是那个美国队长，因为他们给他的感觉很相似。  
这个男人让他很安心，健壮的手臂微微搂着他，他的声音低沉而温柔，像月光里最平静的湖水，他似乎正在给他讲故事。  
冬兵隐约捕捉到了“小狮子”“白狼”这些字眼，他有些熟悉，但是实在想不起来了，这是什么流行的童话故事吗？  
然后画面就变了，他感受到一片温暖，噢他正在壁炉旁边烤火，身边还坐着一个金发小个子，他正捧着一本书津津有味的读着，冬兵就那样看着他，似乎想看出什么东西来，那个小男孩突然转头看向他，蓝盈盈的眼睛带着笑意。  
“怎么了？巴基。”  
巴基......又是巴基，那个美国队长也叫他巴基。  
随后，冬兵看到自己对着他举起了枪。  
噢不，不要这样。  
突然间那个小男孩的样子变了，变成了棕头发男孩、女孩，男人、女人等等等等，冬兵猛然想起这些都是他曾经的任务目标。  
他控制不住自己的手，他扣下了扳机。  
冬兵浑身是汗的从梦中惊醒，他大喘着气，像一条脱水的鱼，痛苦的抱住了头。  
“怎么了？”睡在地板上的管理员猛的坐了起来，黑夜里那双蓝眼睛闪烁着不明亮的光。  
桑切斯走了过来，轻轻的握住了冬兵冰凉的手，他温和的看向他，低声道：“做噩梦了吗？”  
冬兵看向他的眼睛，纤长的睫毛投下一片阴影，他突然很想就这样溺死在他眼中的那片深蓝里，那会是他最好的归宿。  
之后，他们再也没有睡着。  
第二天，史蒂夫就跟着冬兵去了史密森博物馆。  
冬兵停在了史蒂夫的资料面前，他有些怀疑的盯着那张史蒂夫没注射血清之前的照片，照片是黑白的，但冬兵莫名的觉得他很像昨天梦里那个金发小个子。  
史蒂夫勾了勾嘴角说：“你一定想象不到，在成为美国队长之前，他是个只有九十五磅，五英尺四英寸，是个彻头彻尾的4F。”  
冬兵没说话，因为这个金发小个子，他又想起了昨天那个噩梦，冬兵压了压帽檐，继续向前走去。  
“作为儿时的挚友，无论是在校园里还是战场上，巴基·巴恩斯与史蒂夫·罗杰斯总是形影不离......”  
摆在他面前的是一个大大的展板，它向游客们介绍了美国队长最好的朋友——巴基·巴恩斯。  
冬兵看着那个年轻人的照片，那的确是一张和他长得一模一样的脸，只不过略显年轻了些，那个美国队长也叫他巴基，这个就是他吗？  
虽然五官是一模一样，但是他们却是截然两种不同的气质。尤其是那条金属手臂，冬兵不自觉的握了握揣在兜里的左手，他突然很恨这条潜藏着巨大力量的手臂。  
冬兵低头，看到了珍藏的黑白影像资料，美国队长与巴恩斯中士似乎正在接受采访，他们看起来亲昵极了，不知道说了些什么，两个人笑的前仰后合。冬兵想，如果他是巴基巴恩斯，他应该对这些很熟悉，但事实是他对此全无印象。  
他试图扯了扯嘴角，似乎再也无法做到像画面里那个巴基巴恩斯那样大笑了。  
资料上说，巴基·巴恩斯是咆哮突击队唯一为国捐躯的士兵，可他还好好的站在这里。  
“所有人都以为巴恩斯中士已经坠下火车死了，但海德拉的人把你捡了回去，通过洗脑与冰冻让你成为了他们的资产。”  
身后的桑切斯说，冬兵不明白管理员声音里那浓的化不开的悲伤是为什么，为他悲惨的命运吗？  
他微张着嘴，灯光下绿眼睛呈现出一种偏蓝的颜色，目光仍然紧紧盯着巴恩斯中士年轻的面孔，毫不怀疑，这是一个年轻英俊的美国大兵，他勇敢，爱国，在战场上和美国队长一起杀了很多纳粹，他是个英雄，更重要的是他绝对不会对美国队长——他最好的朋友以及战友动手。  
但是，他，冬兵，一个臭名昭著的海德拉杀手，昨天还把美国队长揍的不省人事，他的所作所为完全和眼前的巴基·巴恩斯沾不上边，他们就像两个极端，巴基是个行走在阳光下应该接受鲜花与赞美的好小伙，而冬兵就是潜行在夜里的幽灵，迎接他的只有无限的寒冷与死寂。  
史蒂夫有些担心一直沉默不语的冬兵，他干巴巴的说：“这就是你，巴基。”  
冬兵缓缓的摇了摇头：“不，那不是我。”  
或者说，不再是了。


	21. Chapter 21

火车飞驰在一片原野上，车轮与铁轨的摩擦声有节奏的响着，巴基倚着货箱看向外面飞驰而过的风景，但他的心思全然不在春光明媚的景色上。  
他不用想就知道桑切斯准又在凝视着他的背影发呆，不知道在想些什么。  
是什么时候开始怀疑桑切斯的身份的呢？  
是他发觉每顿饭都意外的合自己口味的时候，还是每每做噩梦醒来他都关切的望着自己的时候？还是......  
巴基感觉喉头有点发紧，他想起两人还没离开安全屋的时候那天，那天中午天气有些热，狭小的安全屋闷闷的，桑切斯似乎是犹豫再三，终于舍得脱下来他那厚重老旧的呢子大衣。  
巴基只是随意一瞥，就挪不开眼睛了，该死的，他以前怎么从没注意到自己的管理员身材这么好？宽肩窄腰翘臀，更重要的是，很像那个美国队长。  
他是和美国队长交过手的，对那个金发大个子的体型还算有些印象，眼前这个管理员，实在是太像他了，而且比那个美国队长稍稍强健了些。  
“换身衣服吧，我们要逃亡了。”  
巴基漫不经心的说着，随手捡起了那件大衣，扔进了门外的垃圾箱内，似乎生怕被桑切斯捡回来一样。  
“可......”桑切斯有些窘迫的扯了扯自己单薄的衬衫，“可我没有别的衣服了。”  
巴基不知道从哪掏出一件外套，扔给了他，俩人虽然都很强壮，但桑切斯穿上巴基的衣服之后还是有些紧绷绷的。  
其实仔细想想，他们两个人的声音也非常像。  
巴基在这时候起了疑心。  
还有一次，他们在安全屋里讨论接下来的逃亡之路。  
桑切斯不知道从哪里搞来了一张世界地图，摊开了摆在小桌上，一副天大地大任君挑选的样子，巴基凑了上去，两个人低头看着地图，额头都几乎贴上了，但谁也没注意这近的过分的距离，仿佛是在平常不过的事情了。  
桑切斯的手在地图上指指点点，巴基的心思不知不觉就从地图上跑到了桑切斯的睫毛上，从这个角度这个距离来看，他的睫毛根根分明，又长又翘的，那个美国队长也是这样，巴基心中纳闷，难道这些美国男人都是睫毛精吗？  
桑切斯分析着各个地方的利弊，他的眉头紧锁，一副十分严肃的样子，巴基觉得他不像在准备逃亡，倒像是在战场上指挥作战计划。  
指挥作战计划......  
然后巴基就僵在了原地。  
他的脑海里闪过几个破碎的画面，硝烟、战场、一群脏兮兮的美国大兵，美国队长把作战地图摊开摆在卡车头上，他们正在研究作战计划。  
“我想我们可以先去墨西哥......看情况可以再辗转其他地方，罗马尼亚怎么样？”桑切斯说着，突然意识到对面的人有些不对劲，他抬起头，“怎么了？”  
两个人的距离有些太近了，史蒂夫才意识到。  
屋子里拉着窗帘，耀眼的阳光透进来，被窗帘过滤成了一个温和朦胧的颜色，把巴基的眼睛衬得更加澄澈，史蒂夫就那样望着他，有一刻失神。  
巴基的嘴唇微张着，他意识到那双熟悉又陌生的蓝眼睛正在望着他，透过这双眼，巴基好像回到了很多年前。  
他的呼吸急促起来，巴基急切的想要抓住那些模糊的断断续续的回忆，但剧烈的头痛已经袭击了他，巴基强压下去头脑的不适，对桑切斯说：“好......就照你说的办吧。”  
史蒂夫看出了他的不对劲，但是巴基不愿意说他也问不出来什么，他只好默默的陪在他身边，轻声说：“墨西哥很美，你一定会喜欢那里。”  
而那时的巴基什么都听不进去，他陷入了难以捕捉的回忆里。等到他清醒的时候，桑切斯已经出门去买饭了，他不明白，为什么一个仅仅认识了几天的管理员会莫名其妙的牵扯出他和美国队长的那些回忆，是因为他那双和美国队长相似的眼睛吗？  
皮尔斯也是蓝眼睛，可他看了就会恶心。  
再后来，巴基注意到桑切斯每天给他倒的牛奶里都会加很多糖，而他自己的那一杯就没有。巴基确信自己没有透露出嗜糖的癖好，包括被洗脑的时候，桑切斯也是主动塞给他糖吃的，巴基悄悄的观察过，给他倒牛奶的桑切斯每次都会给他单独加三勺糖，那动作熟练的像是已经做过千百遍了一样。  
当然这也不能说明什么大问题，也许他曾经就照顾过冬兵也说不定。  
之后，根据桑切斯的计划，他们偷偷爬上了一列货运火车，准备去往墨西哥。  
他们躲避着列车员的检查，面对面藏进了一列狭小的货架缝隙之间，巴基总觉得这场景似曾相识，他疑惑的打量着就紧贴着他站的男人，桑切斯的脸红的都能滴出血了，漂亮的蓝色眼睛微微低垂，眼睫毛一颤一颤的。  
巴基不解，他压低了声音问：“你紧张什么？”  
桑切斯不知道怎么回答他，只能微微摇了摇头表示并没有。他们两个人的距离太近了，呼吸都扑在了对方脸上，等到火车缓缓开动，桑切斯就慌慌张张的连忙出去了。  
巴基有些不满，刚刚那个男人离他很近，但他并不讨厌这种感觉，甚至有些享受他们共同呼吸一份空气的感觉，仿佛身上都沾染上了彼此的味道。  
巴基为自己有这样奇奇怪怪的想法感到很不解。  
他略带不爽的问：“多久能到墨西哥？”  
桑切斯说：“明晚就能到了。”  
时代进步了，火车也提速了，想起七十年代那一次出任务，他们俩在火车上干的荒唐事儿，整整三天两夜，史蒂夫脸都要烧起来了，这些年来除了那一次之后，他们再也没有亲密接触过，连亲吻都没有，一旦开了闸的水就很难再关上，史蒂夫其实也忍的很难受，但他知道现在不是时候。  
这次巴基还没有想起来他，也许他们有机会好好看看沿途的风景了。  
其实史蒂夫大可以揭下面具告诉巴基一切，但是他不想这样单方面的将回忆输出给巴基，那是他强加的，他希望巴基可以自己慢慢想起来，史蒂夫不着急，他们的时间还很长。  
又沉默了片刻，巴基靠着货箱坐了下来，他低声说：“其实不跟着我，你会更安全。神盾局在找我，我自己的脑子也不清醒，说不定哪天会失控杀死你。”他说着苦笑了一下，“而且我可是臭名昭著的winter soldier，你打算一辈子和我东躲西藏吗？”  
“可你也是为国捐躯的巴恩斯中士。”桑切斯一用力拉开了车厢门，“别想那么多，看，风景多好。”  
巴基歪着头看去，是一片绿色的平野，温和的风吹在他的脸庞上，他深吸了一口气，闻到了风中的花草香气，没有比现在更好的了，他想。  
“我应该为我做过的事赎罪。”  
巴基看着外面美好的一切，他知道这些都不属于他，他应该滚回地狱里去，巴基甚至不知道自己逃亡的意义何在。  
对面的男人动了动嘴唇，似乎欲言又止，半晌，他说：“你做那些事情的时候，是被控制的，你没有选择。”  
“可我还是做了。”巴基转过头看向他，表情很平静，“如果他们逮捕我，我会认罪的。”  
“不，”男人沉重的摇了摇头，“我保证，你不会一直流亡下去，更不会被捕。”  
巴基伸手把被风吹乱的头发拨到了脸颊旁边，他笑着问：“你怎么那么肯定？”  
史蒂夫坐在了他的对面，信誓旦旦的说：“因为你是美国队长的好朋友，他一定会保护你。”  
“我差点杀了他......他可是个超级英雄，我只是一个罪犯，他还是没有我这个朋友好......”巴基喃喃自语的说着。  
史蒂夫很想扔下这该死的面具告诉对面那个没有任何求生欲的自暴自弃的男人：美国队长不能没有巴基，就像鱼不能没有水，无论如何，他都会陪着他一直到时光尽头。  
而现在他正在履行自己的承诺。  
巴基选择性忽视了对面那个男人一脸的苦大仇深，他继续说：“我的存在，对他来说绝对是一个污点，有我这样的一个朋友......”巴基低低的笑了起来，“我想他还是更希望那个巴恩斯中士回来吧，现在这个样子，我倒不如真的死在战场上的好。”  
“不！不不不，你在想些什么？”史蒂夫一字一顿的对他说“美国队长需要你，只有你，不论是怎样的你，明白吗？不管别人怎么看，你是他最好的朋友这一点绝对不会变。如果军事法庭一定要审判你，如果全世界都要判你死刑，那个豆芽菜史蒂夫依然会坚守他的立场，他也一定会站在你的身边，他不需要任何人的理解与支持，他只需要一个你。”  
巴基被他这一番话说的愣住了，他看向桑切斯，那个男人他几乎是带着哀求的目光看着巴基：“不要再那样想，好吗？我......你们完全可以像以前一样并肩战斗，如果你要赎罪，他也一定会跟着你一起，你不是孤孤单单一个人的。”  
半晌，巴基才幽幽的说了一句：“可你又不是他，你怎么能知道他是怎么想的呢？”  
“我......”  
巴基轻飘飘的一句话就把史蒂夫噎的说不出话来，车厢又陷入了沉默。  
直到夜晚在沉默中降临。  
巴基靠着货箱假寐，其实自从做噩梦以来他就强制减少了自己的睡眠时间，况且劣质血清强化过的身体并不需要那么多的睡眠。  
但是那个男人却睡过去了，他听到了桑切斯逐渐平稳的呼吸声，巴基知道他也好几个晚上都没有睡觉了，固执的在安全屋守着夜，今天兴许是累极了。  
巴基仍然在思考着桑切斯与美国队长之间是否有什么关系，白天他说的那些话，对他也确实造成了不小的震撼，但他不敢相信那是真的，就算他们曾经是好朋友，那也是七十年前的事情了，现如今如果美国队长要亲自来逮捕他巴基都不会觉得意外，那毕竟是代表着正义的美国队长不是吗？可桑切斯完全把美国队长说成了个固执己见徇私枉法的人，可巴基心里又隐约觉得，那就是真的，他说的都是事实。  
而就在他毫无头绪的时候，地上的男人发出了一些声响。  
巴基看向他，这个平日里稳重的男人此刻正皱紧了眉头，满头大汗，他的拳头握得紧紧的，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说着什么。  
巴基不由自主的凑近了去听，桑切斯说的模模糊糊，他却精准的捕捉到了一个词。  
“巴基......”  
那是他再熟悉不过的声线和语调。  
冬兵的脑袋嗡了一声，刹那间他的脑袋里涌现出了无数的声音，毫无疑问，那都是同一个人用着不同的语气呼喊着他“巴基”。  
那些模糊的断断续续的记忆向他涌来，他瞪大了眼睛，有些不知所措，巴基颤抖着手轻轻推了推那睡得极不安稳的人。  
“......史蒂夫？”  
他不知道自己为什么会脱口而出这个名字。  
“不！”  
史蒂夫猛的叫出声来，他大汗淋漓的惊醒了。一睁开眼，看到巴基就在他眼前，史蒂夫下意识的就伸手紧紧的抱住了他。  
他梦到他又一次的失去了巴基。  
史蒂夫不愿意再去回想那个梦，这些年来他仍然患得患失，白天里他是正义英勇的美国队长，但在夜里他也像巴基一样时常会被噩梦折磨着，他多想巴基能一直留他身边，他会在巴基的陪伴下慢慢缝补起自己的伤疤，也安抚着巴基的伤痛，然后他们会相伴走向一个更美好的未来。  
但是，海德拉，内战，灭霸，有太多的人和事让他们不得不分开，只有他自己知道，灭霸响指过后的那五年里他是怎么度过的，互助会里人们互相诉说着，他却提都不敢提失去巴基这件事，他说不出口，他更怕一说出口，自己会崩溃。  
巴基在他眼前化成灰的画面历历在目，即使是那个小豆芽菜的时候，史蒂夫也从未这样恐惧过一件事情，即使后来他们赢得了战争，所有人也都回到了这个世界，但那五年的伤痛对他来说也尚未痊愈。  
巴基没有打断这个拥抱，他只是静静的被抱着，带着温度的右手轻轻抚摸着史蒂夫汗涔涔的后背，呼吸间都是他的味道，他偷偷的深吸了几口气。  
恢复了理智的史蒂夫率先反应过来，他懊恼的摇了摇头说：“抱歉......吵到你了吧。”  
“还不打算说实话吗？”巴基歪着头看着他，“没想到美国队长也会撒谎。”  
史蒂夫认命的垂下了头，他揭下了电子面具，露出英俊的脸庞。  
巴基并不惊讶，仿佛早已有了心理准备。  
“说说吧，”巴基起身坐到了后面的货箱上，一副要审问的样子，“这到底怎么回事？”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，他说：“巴基，这件事说来话长，请你，一定要相信我。”他顿了顿，看了看巴基的神色，然后对他说，“我是来自2023年的史蒂夫。”  
巴基看着他，随即耸了耸肩：“well......我都九十多岁了，大概没什么不可能的了吧，继续说吧老史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫松了一口气，他简单的把无限战争的事情告诉了巴基：“......简单来说就是未来的复仇者们研究出了量子时空机，我得到了回到过去的机会，但是......很抱歉巴基我试过很多次，但并没能把你从海德拉手里救出来，班纳博士说过去是改变不了的，所以我想......”史蒂夫摸了摸鼻子，声音突然变小了，“我想能不能再不改变历史的情况下待在你身边，呃......总让那些海德拉的人做你的管理员好一些。”  
巴基就那么看着他，半天没说话，似乎是在消化这巨大的信息量。  
“很抱歉欺骗了你......”  
史蒂夫低着头，像个委屈巴巴的大型犬。  
巴基打断了他的道歉，他感觉自己浑身都在颤抖，他问：“所以......史蒂夫，这些年来，你都跟着冬日战士在海德拉做他的管理员？”  
史蒂夫点了点头。  
过了很久，久到史蒂夫终于鼓起勇气抬头看向巴基，他意外的看到巴基好看的眼睛有些湿润了。  
“punk.”巴基都没有注意到自己的声音有些不对劲，“你真是蠢透了，史蒂夫，全天下的傻事都让你做了。”  
史蒂夫微笑着摇了摇头：“不，你不知道我能够跟在你身边看着你这件事有多幸福，这是我除了注射血清以外做的最正确的事情。”  
巴基有些哽咽：“我什么都不记得了，这对你不公平，我......我不确定我是否值得你这样做。”  
史蒂夫扶着他的肩膀，认真的看着他：“巴克，你值得，你值得这世上最好的一切。白天我说的话，都是真心实意的，你能相信我吗？美国队长就站在你的面前，如假包换。”  
该死的他怎么能不相信？他的记忆少得可怜又混乱无比，但他愿意全心全意的相信这个男人，巴基知道这一定是他这一生最正确的决定。  
巴基看着面前的男人，那双眼睛，那张面孔都是那么熟悉，让他想要亲近，他必须用尽全身力气才能控制自己不去像个八爪鱼一样狠狠的拥抱上他。他突然感觉自己是幸运的，他这一生的好运气都用在遇见史蒂夫上了，所以即使会被海德拉俘虏，被洗脑被冰冻，巴基都觉得那些不算什么了，因为史蒂夫在。  
这七十多年，他不是一个人寂寂的挨过，有那么一个人愿意为他跨越时间，闯过艰难险阻也一定要回到他身边。  
“所以......我们真的是最好的朋友？是吗？”巴基犹豫的问，史蒂夫一愣，随即点了点头微笑着说：“是的，巴基。”  
不知怎么，看着他那张写满了正直的脸，巴基心里有点失望。  
会有那种好到想要亲吻对方的好朋友吗？


	22. Chapter 22

“嗨！詹姆斯！布兰科，下午好！”  
巴基将收割下来的小麦捆好，他抬起头，一个穿着碎花裙背着书包的小女孩正站在不远处的田埂上冲他们招手，巴基摘下了草帽也冲她挥了挥。  
身旁的棕发少年也直起了腰，擦了擦额头的汗对她喊道：“嗨贝蒂！刚放学吗，路上小心哦。”  
“知道啦！”贝蒂挥挥手向着学校的方向走去了。  
巴基望了一会儿她蹦蹦跳跳的背影，就继续收拾着金灿灿沉甸甸的小麦，他漫不经心的问身边的布兰科：“贝蒂在上几年级呢？”  
布兰科蹲在他旁边一边帮忙一边说：“四年级，就在镇上的小学读书。”  
耳边是轰隆隆的机器收割的声音，巴基微微点了点头，他拿起旁边的水瓶灌了一大口。  
布兰科抬起头，眯着眼睛望向一片金黄的麦田，暖风吹过来，掀起一阵麦浪，空气里都是麦子成熟的香气。  
“忙完这阵子，然后我们可以稍微休息一下了，亡灵节快到啦。”布兰科笑嘻嘻的说，“你一定没参加过亡灵节吧？可好玩了，记得来玩！”  
巴基露出了个微笑，额头的汗珠闪着光，他点点头：“好。”  
布兰科挠了挠头，问：“说实话其实我不太明白，你和史蒂夫都这么年轻英俊，为什么非要来种田呢？又苦又累的。”  
巴基耸了耸肩：“你比我们还年轻。”  
布兰科撇了撇嘴说：“我可做不了那种整日坐在高楼大厦里的精英，”他张开双臂闭上眼睛，长长的呼出一口气，“我喜欢这里！”  
巴基毫不费力的将捆好的沉甸甸的麦子堆码好，他说：“我们也是。”  
布兰科笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，露出一排整齐洁白的牙：“我就喜欢你们这样务实的好小伙！”  
“巴基！”  
巴基和布兰科正闲聊着，史蒂夫就三步并两步的跑了过来。  
“嗨史蒂夫，那边忙完了？”  
史蒂夫冲布兰科点了点头：“嗯，我们都做完了，我来这边帮忙。”  
巴基拍了拍他的肩膀：“来吧伙计。”  
史蒂夫看向巴基，巴基那双眼睛在阳光下显得格外透亮澄澈，像一潭清可见底的小溪，他穿了一个简单的白色背心，一顶草帽歪歪斜斜的戴在他的头上，这一个月的农活干下来让巴基本来有些苍白的皮肤晒成了健康的小麦色，史蒂夫很喜欢。左臂随着巴基的动作会传出一些微小的机械摩擦声，金属都紧紧咬合着，用力的时候一片一片的金属叶动起来就像一层波浪，起初他的金属手臂还吓了布兰科一跳，巴基只说那是因为意外而装上的义肢。  
史蒂夫还记得当时布兰科瞪大了眼睛说：“我的老天爷，虽然这么说有些不合适，但是这玩意儿真的酷毙了。”  
布兰科曾仔细端详过这条神奇的手臂，他其实是有些羡慕巴基有一条力大无穷的铁臂，因为有了它许多农活干起来都轻松了不少。  
他想着就开始帮巴基开始拾掇小麦，胳膊上健硕的肌肉显露了出来。  
布兰科皱着眉说道：“嘿伙计你能告诉这身肌肉是怎么练出来的吗？”他说着比了比自己比史蒂夫小了许多的肱二头肌，“明明我们每天干的活都差不多。”  
史蒂夫冲他狡黠的眨了眨眼睛：“也许是天生的吧。”  
巴基在旁边微笑着不说话。  
他们来到墨西哥已经有几个月了。  
下火车那一晚恰巧投宿到了一对老夫妇家里，闲聊间他们得知老夫妇有片农田正愁缺人手打理，而史蒂夫和巴基也正需要一份工作，索性他们就来到了老夫妇的麦田上帮忙，虽然他们并不会种地，但好在身强体壮，有的是力气，布兰科也是农田的工人，他负责教授史蒂夫和巴基种小麦的一些事宜，他虽然只有十七八岁，但从小就混迹田地间。  
农场附近还有间空了很久的小木屋，老夫妇慷慨的让史蒂夫与巴基住了进去，他们的薪水并不算多，但足以维持日常的生活。  
这几个月以来巴基的状态也恢复的不错，他不再具有那么强烈的攻击性，也断断续续的想起了一些过去的事，更多的是在布鲁克林的那二十多年的记忆，他逐渐回忆起了一些和小史蒂薇一起干过的傻事，每当他半信半疑的讲出来，史蒂夫总是一副快要喜极而泣的表情。虽然偶尔还会做噩梦，但有史蒂夫在身边他已经好了很多，巴基准备了一个小本子记下了自己的片段式回忆以及梦中所见，巴基相信他总有一天会全部想起来的。  
在忙碌了一天之后，史蒂夫和巴基回到了自己的小木屋。  
“牛奶还是啤酒？”  
史蒂夫问道，他背对着巴基，正忙着做午餐。  
巴基慵懒的靠在沙发上，眼神不自觉的就飘到了史蒂夫的身上，他穿着一件简单的衬衫，袖口微微挽起，背部微微渗出了一些汗水。史蒂夫的肩膀很宽，从后面看来身材真是好极了，巴基感觉有些口干舌燥。  
“嗯？巴基？”  
见巴基一直没反应，史蒂夫忙回过头看了一眼他。  
巴基不知道什么时候已经站了起来，他走到史蒂夫身边，舔了舔嘴唇，说：“嗯......啤酒吧。”  
史蒂夫无奈的笑了笑，然后轻轻吻上了巴基的嘴唇，巴基笑着凑上前加深了这个吻。  
直到饭快糊了，巴基才放过了脸色微红的史蒂夫。  
他们是如何捅破窗户纸在一起的呢？起初巴基很纠结，因为他总是莫名其妙的想要和史蒂夫待在一起，而且是越近越好。  
小木屋只有一间卧室，起初史蒂夫是打算睡在客厅的，但巴基说什么也不让。于是史蒂夫预支了一个月的工资买了一张足够大的床搬回了卧室里，可他不明白为什么巴基看起来并不是很高兴。  
那张床大的足够再躺下一个布兰科，巴基想，他知道为什么史蒂夫一定要和他保持着一个微妙的距离，睡觉时史蒂夫就乖乖的躺在一边，从来不会跨过中间，不仅如此，平日里他也会注意那些不必要的肢体接触。  
可巴基很想亲近他。  
他喜欢那些肌肤之亲带来的满足感与安全感，在那些逐渐复苏的记忆里他们会肆无忌惮的勾肩搭背，也会睡在一个被子里，他们曾经的距离那样近，但是为什么现在就不一样了呢？巴基不明白。  
每天早上史蒂夫都会起的很早，他要去给镇上的超市帮忙卸货挣点外快，噢巴基其实也一直不懂为什么史蒂夫要去赚外快，他们明明不缺钱，直到史蒂夫抱回来一台崭新的电视机。  
“我怕你无聊，巴基，而且通过它可以很好的了解现在这个时代，我当初醒过来的时候就看了不少电影和电视节目。”史蒂夫说。  
看看，这个男人就是这么该死的贴心。  
史蒂夫不知道的是，每当他蹑手蹑脚的离开家，巴基就会骨碌碌的滚到他睡过的那一边。  
巴基把头埋进了枕头里，深深的呼吸着史蒂夫的味道，床上还有他的余温，巴基总是会情不自禁的张开双手抚摸着床单，好像史蒂夫正躺在那里与他十指相扣一样。然后他会在史蒂夫回来之前乖乖回到自己的那边，并且小心的把他的床单抚平。  
然而那一天，巴基睡过头了。  
也许是日子安逸久了，也许是太贪恋史蒂夫的温度与味道，巴基迷迷糊糊的就在那里睡着了，等史蒂夫回到家的时候，就看到巴基正紧紧抱着他的被子，睡的正香。  
史蒂夫觉得自己的脸有些发烫，不知道是不是早晨太阳太晒的缘故。他正纠结该不该叫醒巴基的时候，巴基的睫毛动了动，睁开了那双好看的绿眼睛。  
他揉了揉眼睛，刚睡醒而失神的眼睛逐渐聚焦到史蒂夫脸上，然后若无其事的坐了起来，挠了挠乱蓬蓬的头发：“早啊史蒂夫。”  
“早、早上好巴基，你饿不饿？我去做早餐。”  
巴基呆呆的看着逃也似的离开了卧室的史蒂夫，心里还有些纳闷，然而他刚低下头打算叠被子的时候，就愣住了。  
哦......该死的，他居然睡在史蒂夫的位置抱着史蒂夫的位置还被史蒂夫当场抓获了！  
巴基皱紧了眉头，一边穿衣服一边嘟囔出了一串夹杂着俄语的脏话。  
他觉得不能拖下去了，必须要问个清楚，而让巴基真正下定决心主动出击的，是一本画册。  
那天他正在家里（巴基已经下意识的认为这座小木屋正是他和史蒂夫的家）找扳手修理坏了的拖拉机，却意外在角落里翻找到一本画册。  
那应该是史蒂夫的，他总是会在空闲的时候画画，画的通常是风景，巴基觉得他画的很好看，于是他就抱着欣赏一下的想法翻开了这本画册。  
然而，没有意料之中的麦田风光。  
整本画册都画的是一个胡子拉碴的男人，他酣睡的样子，他在麦田里收割的样子，他笑的样子，他不高兴的样子......这些男人都有一条银光闪闪的左臂，这个画册画的全是巴基。  
“巴基，我找到扳手了，你......”  
史蒂夫举着扳手从门外走了进来，却意外看到一脸复杂的巴基，而此刻他的手里正捧着那本他最宝贝的画册。  
“所以......”巴基晃了晃手中的画册，“你在画我？”  
史蒂夫微张着嘴，眼神有些飘忽，最后像泄了气的皮球一样点了点头：“抱歉，如果让你感到被冒犯的话我可以......”  
他话还没说完，巴基就一个箭步冲到了他的面前，抱着他的脑袋狠狠的吻了上去。  
啪的一声，扳手掉在了地上。  
然后，几件衣衫也掉在了地上。  
还在拖拉机旁边等着的布兰科直到黄昏也没有等到那个扳手。  
“史蒂夫和詹姆斯到底他妈的去哪里了！”

2014年11月1日  
这一天是亡灵节，墨西哥最盛大的节日之一，在布兰科不遗余力的安利下，巴基期待这一天已经很久了。  
“万岁！”  
“万岁，玛雅！万岁，阿兹特克！万岁，那远古的众死神！”  
人们欢呼着，他们的脸上画着各式各样的骷髅妆，黑白的主色彩上还添加了各式各样的花纹和图案，人人脸上都挂着灿烂的笑容，冲淡了骷髅妆的恐怖，年轻的姑娘们穿着五颜六色的裙子，她们拎着裙摆，在人群中唱着歌跳着舞，美丽极了。  
夜晚仍然热闹非凡，史蒂夫与巴基走在人头攒动的小镇街道上，他们也入乡随俗的在脸上画上了黑白相间的骷髅妆，巴基好奇的看着四周的一切，他从未想过死亡也可以这样庆祝。布兰科没有骗他，这一切都太精彩了。  
各个地方都铺天盖地的摆满了万寿菊，目之所及都是暖洋洋的橘色，巴基喜欢这个颜色，它像成熟的麦田，像夕阳下的余辉，像史蒂夫做的溏心蛋，让巴基感到十分温馨，街道旁摆满了骷髅所做成的工艺品，五彩斑斓的很是有趣，墙上也都挂满了彩色的剪纸。  
一个小女孩撞上了巴基，她回过头，开心的叫了他们一声：“巴基！史蒂夫！你们也来玩啦。”  
史蒂夫笑着摸了摸她柔软的头发：“噢我都没认出来这是贝蒂。”  
小贝蒂笑嘻嘻的从口袋里掏出几颗头骨形状的糖果递给了他们：“送给你们，玩的开心！”说完就随着人群跑着跳着玩去了。  
两个人对视了一眼，把糖果塞进了嘴里。  
“唔，好硬。”巴基含糊不清的说，史蒂夫指了指自己的嘴巴：“巴基，糖头骨是要使劲咬碎的，像我这样。”  
他用力的把糖果咬碎，甜蜜就散开在口齿之间，巴基学着他的样子，也尝到了甜头，不禁露出了个浅浅的笑容，这几个月以来巴基胖了一些，脸颊不再凹陷下去，他笑起来的时候脸上总是显得肉肉的。史蒂夫看着他，觉得眼前这个人比糖还要甜的多。  
四周热闹非凡，巴基贴近了史蒂夫的耳朵大声说道：“这比你那时候塞给我的糖果还要甜。”  
史蒂夫轻轻啄了一下爱人的嘴唇，他说：“这才是最甜的，可惜你尝不到。”  
巴基下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，快速的亲了回去，然后笑眯眯的说：“尝到了。”  
街道上仍然沸反盈天，但此刻巴基却觉得两个人身处的地方很是安静，静的只能听到彼此的心跳声，噗通，噗通，史蒂夫牵起他的手，他仿佛感受到了脉搏的跳动，他们共同呼吸着一片空气，心跳声也逐渐统一，像是一个共同的生命体。  
史蒂夫指着前方对巴基说：“快看，巴基。”  
巴基应声看去，原来是举着高大骷髅的仪仗从街的尽头浩浩荡荡走了过来，骷髅戴着一顶巨大的带红玫瑰的帽子，穿着黑色的裙子，像一位优雅的女士，人们围绕着她欢呼了起来，史蒂夫与巴基往道边站了站，无数的人从他们身边唱着跳着擦肩而过，这无疑是一场盛大的狂欢，对巴基来说，最幸运的事情就是这场狂欢里有史蒂夫陪伴着他，而史蒂夫亦是如此。  
他们一直散步到了公墓。  
这里的万寿菊更多了，几乎铺满了脚下的路，踩上去软软的，这是引导逝者回到亲人身边的路。  
祭坛上摆满了剪纸与鲜花、美食与美酒，还有逝者的照片和巧克力所做成的头骨，更少不了骷髅主题的人偶和玩具。许多人都守在家人的坟墓旁边，没有眼泪与悲伤，他们点起蜡烛，畅快的喝着龙舌兰酒，连酒瓶也是骷髅形状的，他们大声谈笑，尽情享受着与亲人团聚的一分一秒。公墓的中央还有一个乐队正吹奏着欢快的乐曲，一切都是那么祥和快乐。  
巴基与史蒂夫并肩站这，他们一旁静静的看着这一切。  
“史蒂夫......我从来没有想过原来死亡也可以这样庆祝。”  
史蒂夫同样看着这一切，他点了点头：“死亡并不是一个人灵魂的终点，不是吗？”  
他知道巴基大概想起了自己的家人，他伸出手捏了捏巴基微凉的掌心，指向前方的人们：“他们都和家人团聚了，巴恩斯夫妇也一定在这里看到了你，不知道会多开心呢。”  
似乎是被这节日的氛围所渲染，巴基也不再那么悲伤了，他偏了偏头看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫也偏过头来看着他，夜色下他们的神情有些看不真切，两个人只是慢慢的靠近，最后额头贴在了一起，史蒂夫蹭了蹭巴基的鼻尖，他低声说：“巴基，我很庆幸还有机会能够和你看到这些，这一切都是......这么美好。”  
“但最美好的就在我的眼前。”巴基微笑着看着他，眼睛里只有史蒂夫的倒影，而史蒂夫的眼睛里也同样只有巴基。  
巴基捡起一片万寿菊的花瓣，塞到了史蒂夫手里，他说：“如果老了以后我比你先去到另一个世界，它会指引着你找到我。”  
史蒂夫低低的笑了笑，与巴基交换了一个浅浅的吻。  
“那时候我会让山姆把它放进我的棺材上，我一定会找到你。”  
巴基伸出手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，闭上了眼睛，仿佛这世间只剩下他们两个人。  
“傻瓜。”  
“你也是。”


	23. Chapter 23

2015年，罗马尼亚，布加勒斯特。  
“噢我的老天，”巴基呆呆的看着报纸，然后目光转向身旁正在修理灯泡的史蒂夫，“史蒂夫......你们把一座城市扔上了天？”  
正踩在凳子上拧灯泡史蒂夫疑惑的回过头，然后从凳子上下来。  
还在认真看着报纸的巴基感觉坐着的沙发一陷，史蒂夫就坐到了他的身边，不大的沙发立刻显得有些拥挤了。  
“报纸上写的是不是太夸张了？”巴基有些难以置信的把报纸拿给史蒂夫，“你们在那里都干了什么？”  
史蒂夫皱着眉接过报纸，快速的扫了几眼，那上面用了很大篇幅来报道复仇者们在索科威亚的那一场战役，还附加了一张超大的索科威亚在空中的照片。想到这场后患无穷的战役史蒂夫就感到头痛。  
看着史蒂夫的眉头越拧越紧，巴基忍不住伸出手摸了摸史蒂夫的眉间，企图抚平那道深深的沟壑。  
“嘿怎么了？”  
史蒂夫放下报纸，抓过巴基的手轻轻吻了一下，他叹了口气说：“巴基......你知道的，我们在尽力救人，但不可能所有人都能够获救。”  
巴基把头靠在了史蒂夫的肩膀上：“是的，我知道，这不能怪你们。”  
“实际上这就是我们搞出来的乱子，”史蒂夫无奈的说，“而且它后患无穷。”  
是的，奥创的出现完全是因为他们的疏忽，这不能完全怪托尼，作为一个团队，他们每个人都有责任，只是如果没有这场战役，就不会有索科维亚协议，泽莫也不会盯上他们，瓦坎达国王也不会死，内战也可以避免，但没有如果，事实已经发生，他们只能去面对。  
巴基换了个更舒服的姿势，他看着史蒂夫说：“你知道的，我曾经也弄出过很多乱子......但是我们还活着，这是一个机会，我们可以尽力弥补它。”  
他捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀，冲他点头，史蒂夫稍稍松了一口气，偏头吻了一下巴基的额头。  
“是的，巴基，我们一起。”  
他们在罗马尼亚待了有一阵子了，在一个固定的地方待太久对于他们这样正在逃亡的人来说是不安全的，所以史蒂夫与巴基在墨西哥待了一年之后就辞别了农场主老夫妇以及布兰科和贝蒂，辗转来到了布加勒斯特，巴基找了份卖力气的零工，史蒂夫则干回了老本行，给杂志社报社画画，他们的薪水并不丰厚，生活很是拮据，但两人都乐在其中。  
巴基的状态也越来越好，他慢慢回忆起了很多从前的事，巴基觉得自己就像一个在海边捡贝壳的人，那些贝壳沉甸甸的装满了他的过去，每当他捡起来一个贝壳，就会更爱史蒂夫几分，尽管那些爱已经满的快要溢出来了。  
史蒂夫曾经想过，如果有机会能和巴基在一起，即使是成为流浪汉也无所谓，区区代价不足挂齿，而如今他们有一个简陋但是能遮风避雨的小家，每天能吃上热腾腾的饭，这已经很幸福了。  
其实现在的生活状态很像他们小时候，那时候的史蒂夫和巴基也很贫穷，但是也都很快乐，他们会为在路上见到一枚硬币而开心不已，也会因为没钱而躲进冷藏车里回家，这是年幼的他们最简单的快乐，很大一部分原因是他们身边有彼此，所以不论干什么事情都变得有趣起来。  
现在的他们已经是九十多岁的老人了，很难再找到一些纯粹的简单的快乐，但是每当史蒂夫与巴基在一起，就算是发呆，也会有一种难以言喻的幸福感包裹着他们。  
“啪”的一声，灯泡又熄灭了。  
巴基笑了起来：“看看，史蒂夫我说什么来着，让你买一个质量好一点的灯泡。”  
史蒂夫起身接着修灯泡，他说：“那天明明是你吵着要吃李子，结果钱不够了，才买的这个。”  
“啊......”巴基舔了舔嘴唇，笑嘻嘻的说，“史蒂夫，我又想吃李子了。”  
那天晚上，他们躺在并不算大的床上头挨着头闲聊。  
“还记得那次你半夜翻到我房间里吗？”  
史蒂夫说着替身旁的爱人把稍显蓬乱的头发拨到了脸颊旁，又替他擦了擦汗水，巴基的脸上红彤彤的还带着高潮后的余韵，巴基微微喘着气，似乎是回忆了一番：“你说的是哪一次？”  
史蒂夫看着他蹙着眉头努力回忆的样子觉得可爱极了，他又忍不住吻住了那两片泛红的嘴唇。  
“就是圣诞节那次，我发烧了，整整两天都是在床上度过的。”他一边说着一边摩挲着巴基的耳朵，弄得巴基有些痒，他蹭了蹭史蒂夫的鼻子，勾起一个好看的笑容。  
“噢那一次，我记得。”  
那是史蒂夫十七岁的圣诞节，他因为高烧不退，完全没有享受到一点节日的氛围，他没想到圣诞节晚上十一点多的时候，巴基就敲开了他的窗户。  
“史蒂夫！史蒂夫快醒醒，圣诞老人给你送礼物来了！”  
睡的迷迷糊糊的史蒂夫抬起头，就看到了窗户外笑的灿烂的巴基。  
“巴，巴基？”  
他连忙跳下床，都顾不上穿鞋，一边咳嗽一边跑过去给巴基打开窗户。  
巴基敏捷的跳了进来，他的鼻子都冻得通红，窗户外的冷空气激的史蒂夫又打了个喷嚏，巴基搓着手把他赶回了床上。  
“快回去躺着！”  
“巴基？这么晚了你怎么来了？”  
巴基连忙转身关上窗户，他跑到史蒂夫的床边，一屁股坐了上去，搓热了的手搭在了史蒂夫的额头。  
“巴基哥哥来看看可怜的小史蒂薇。”  
此时的巴基已经十八岁了，他比史蒂夫高出了不少，脸上少了小时候的婴儿肥，多了几分英气与俊朗，喜欢巴基的女孩子两只手都数不过来，这还仅仅是史蒂夫知道的。  
史蒂夫裹紧了被子，伸出手推了推巴基：“你坐过去一点，别传染给你。”  
“哎呀怕什么，我身体好得很！”巴基不仅不躲还凑近了一些，“猜猜，我给你准备了什么礼物。”  
史蒂夫的脸很红，不知道是不是因为发高烧的缘故，他惊喜的睁大了蓝色的眼睛，说：“还有我的礼物吗？”  
“当然了！”巴基变戏法似的从身后拿出一个用红白相间的彩纸包装好的礼盒，“圣诞节快乐！还没过时间吧？嘿嘿。”  
“天，谢谢你！巴克。”史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子，接过礼物，露出了一个傻气的笑容，“其实我也准备了礼物，本来准备等病好了再拿给你的可是......”  
“真的吗！”巴基漂亮的大眼睛里闪着光，“在哪在哪，别卖关子了。”  
史蒂夫指了指书桌：“在抽屉里。”  
巴基跳下了床，迫不及待的拉开了抽屉，里面躺着一个精美的小盒子，他小心翼翼的拿了出来，打开它，借着月光巴基看到里面躺着一条精致的领带。  
而史蒂夫也拆开了巴基送给他的礼物，那是一套他想要了很久但碍于贫穷一直没能买到的画笔。  
“天哪......”史蒂夫愣在了原地，“巴基，这太棒了！”  
巴基也冲了过来给了他一个拥抱。  
“史蒂夫，这可真是棒呆了，如果我戴上它，大概布鲁克林的姑娘们都要被我迷倒了。”  
“我想你毕业舞会上可能会用得到，”史蒂夫笑了笑：“你就算穿着流浪汉的衣服也能把他们迷倒。”  
“不过史蒂夫，这个也不便宜吧，你哪来的钱？”  
巴基很清楚，史蒂夫的父亲早早的去世了，家里只有靠莎拉一个人微薄的薪水支撑着，生活很是拮据。  
史蒂夫说：“别担心伙计，这是我在杂货店打工赚来的。”  
“啊哈，我说呢，你一下学就没了踪影，神神秘秘的，原来去打工了。”巴基亲昵的搂过史蒂夫的肩膀，“谢谢你，伙计，我很喜欢！”  
“我也是，巴基，圣诞快乐。”  
“啊我现在就希望你的病能够快快好起来。”巴基横着倒在了史蒂夫的腿上，“然后我们可以出去转转，下雪了，外面很美的。”  
史蒂夫想到了那些一起玩闹一起打雪仗的男孩，巴基本应该也是他们中的一员，都因为自己这幅病恹恹的身体，巴基只能和他窝在家里。  
“抱歉巴基，其实你可以去和汤姆他们玩，总跟我闷在家里多没意思。”  
史蒂夫摸着巴基的头发说，他的头发很是浓密，如果留长了的话一定会让姑娘们羡慕死的。  
“噢不不，和他们玩才没意思，”巴基扭过头微笑着看着史蒂夫，“我觉得和史蒂夫待在一起才有意思，就算什么都不干也没关系。”  
“你真是个傻瓜。”  
“你才是！”  
想起从前的事情，两个人都笑了起来。  
“说实话，你就是因为去打工了所以才着凉发烧的吧？”巴基抚摸着史蒂夫的脸颊，“我还有点想念从前那个小史蒂薇了。”  
“那时候的小史蒂薇可没有这个本事。”史蒂夫凑近了巴基的耳边暧昧的说道，他的手滑到了巴基的腰间不重不轻的揉了一下。  
巴基咬了一下他的嘴唇：“那就我来。”  
两人都低低的笑了起来。  
黑暗中对时间的感知有些模糊了，两人都没有说话，只是静静的头靠着头挨在一起，不知过了多久，史蒂夫才幽幽的开口。  
“巴基......明年我就该离开了，美国队长该找到他的冬日战士了。”史蒂夫又将他搂的紧了一些，“我还真是有些嫉妒他了。”  
巴基眨眨眼，睫毛扫到了史蒂夫的脸颊上有些痒，他并不觉得惊讶：“你陪我待得够久的了。”  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉，啄了啄巴基的脸颊：“到时候......可能还会有人追杀你，甚至再度控制你，噢该死的......抱歉巴基。”  
“那听起来确实不太妙......”巴基顿了一下，似乎在消化这个信息，“不过......总会过去的不是吗？不然你也不会躺在这里了。”  
“是的，”史蒂夫捏了捏巴基的手，“史蒂夫已经找到了他的巴基，就再也不会松手。”  
史蒂夫想了想又低声说：“不过......话说回来，现在的那个满世界找你的史蒂夫还很迟钝，我是说对你的感情，你......你愿意等他吗？”  
“嗯哼，”巴基从鼻子里发出一个声音，“反正他从小就挺迟钝的，一直没有看出来巴基哥哥的小心思。”  
“明明是你那时候总是换着不同的女朋友。”史蒂夫的声音略带醋意，巴基笑了：“说的好像我们约会的时候你不在我们身边一样，嗯？史蒂夫。”  
“噢，怪不得每次和你约会的姑娘们都不一样，她们一定嫌弃我这个电灯泡。”  
“其实我一直不明白姑娘们为什么没发现你的好呢......”巴基微微撅着嘴，“你那么好，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫感觉鼻子酸酸的，他把头埋进了巴基的颈肩，那里还留着他的齿印。  
“史蒂夫不好，他是个笨蛋。”  
他的声音闷闷的听起来有些委屈，巴基轻轻的摸着他的金发，低头吻上了他的头顶。  
“我想我喜欢这个笨蛋。”  
日子就这样继续平淡而甜蜜的过着。  
在离别前的那一个月，史蒂夫发现巴基很不对劲。他总是早出晚归，每天回来都一副累到虚脱的样子，问他也只是说工作累，连想亲密一下的机会都没有了，史蒂夫很是纳闷，他有好几次都想出门跟着巴基，看看他到底去干什么，但每每刚跨出家门，他就收回了脚。  
他应该信任巴基，更何况，冬日战士是那么好跟踪的吗？  
直到临行前的那个晚上，史蒂夫实在是憋不住了，他一定要问个清楚。  
“史蒂夫......”  
“巴基......”  
两个人同时开口。  
“呃，巴基你先说吧。”  
“不，你先说。”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，说：“巴基，我明天就该走了，那个傻乎乎的史蒂夫就要找到你了，你还能见到他的新朋友们，”他走到巴基身边拥抱住他，“你要好好照顾自己。”  
巴基忍不住笑出了声：“傻瓜，别担心了，我一定会装作什么都不记得的样子，冬日战士会在美国队长的翘臀上狠狠的来上一拳。”  
“噢巴克你下手的时候轻一点。”  
两个人都相视而笑。  
“巴基，你最近到底在忙些什么？我很想念你。”  
史蒂夫看着巴基，蓝色的眼睛里写满了不许撒谎。  
“史蒂夫，手伸出来，我给你一样东西。”  
“什么？”  
巴基从兜里掏了掏，然后拿出了一对戒指。  
“这......这是.......”史蒂夫傻眼了，那是一对很质朴很简单的银色戒指，他小心翼翼的拿了起来，看到戒指内侧刻着他们两个人的名字，Steve＆Bucky  
“所以......你这几天那么忙，就是为了买下它吗？噢我的老天爷，”史蒂夫一副手足无措的样子，“我应该早点求婚的......”  
“嘿，谁要跟你求婚了。”巴基笑的眼睛都眯了起来，“你带回去，就算我送给未来的自己的礼物，希望他不要嫌弃。”  
巴基将一只戒指戴到史蒂夫的左手无名指上，另一只塞回他的掌心里。  
“虽然可能金属手戴戒指不会很好看，不过......算了管他呢。”  
巴基不自然的把头偏向了一遍，灯泡已经被史蒂夫修好了，但仍然不算明亮，昏黄的灯光照着他微红的脸，史蒂夫连他脸上细小的汗毛都看得一清二楚，他爱死眼前这个男人了。  
“巴基，”史蒂夫轻轻的吻了一下巴基的嘴唇，“我敢打赌那一定是最好看的了。”  
巴基也不知道自己为什么要买这么一对戒指给史蒂夫与自己，也许这算个纪念？不过话说回来，给心爱的人买个礼物还需要什么理由吗？他只是单纯的想这么做罢了。相爱的人会在结婚时接吻并且交换戒指，两枚小小的戒指将他们栓的牢牢的，如果爱有实体，能看得见摸的着，巴基想它一定是爱人手上戒指的模样。  
他仍然没能记起全部的回忆，脑子里的指令词也没有被清除，但他已经等的太久了，史蒂夫也是如此，他们在时间的长河中遥遥相望了很多年，汹涌的暗流几度冲散了他们，他们只能牢牢的抓紧彼此的手，穿过暗礁穿过激流，最后遍体鳞伤的达到彼岸，幸运的事他们依然陪伴着彼此，并且有足够长的余生疗伤恢复。  
他们的未来还很长。

2023年  
“想和我聊聊她吗？”  
无名指上的戒指在阳光下闪着光。  
“不，”史蒂夫的目光从山姆的脸上转向对面的平静的湖泊，“不用了。”  
因为我与他已经度过了幸福美满的一生。  
巴基就站在他们的身后，他双手揣在兜里，面带微笑的看着那个白发苍苍的背影。  
看，他的好兄弟过了美满的一生。  
巴基是真心的为史蒂夫高兴，他享受到了他应得的幸福与平静，这就是巴基最希望看到的，但他的心中仍有一份遗憾，遗憾没能看到史蒂夫娶妻生子，遗憾没能参与他这一生。  
至于自己那一点微不足道的情意......巴基低下头露出了个苦涩的笑容，自从他发觉自己爱上史蒂夫的那一刻开始，他就做好了带着这份秘密进棺材的心理准备。  
能够从海德拉离开再见到史蒂夫已经是上天的恩赐了，巴基不敢再奢求什么。他最大的愿望就是史蒂夫能够得到幸福，他也会一直以好兄弟的身份陪着他，直到时光尽头。  
可是，看着垂垂老矣的史蒂夫，巴基知道他的时光里没有他了。  
他脑子乱乱的想着什么，史蒂夫已经颤巍巍的走到了他的面前。  
“嗨史蒂夫......你看看你，老的我都快认不出来了。”巴基笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，他看着史蒂夫脸上岁月的痕迹，那些潜藏在皱纹缝隙间的幸福都快溢出来了，他多想看到这一条条皱纹是如何长出来的，但是已经没有机会了。  
“巴基，”史蒂夫看着他，他的眼睛已经不似从前那样清明澄澈了，但看向巴基的眼神还是一样的温柔。  
该死的，巴基想，都是老头子了，还用这么暧昧的眼神看着他，这让他如何按耐的住？  
“没想到还能再看到年轻时的你......你还是这么英俊。”  
史蒂夫说着，手上的戒指闪着光，巴基觉得有一些刺眼。  
他强压下去眼泪，耸了耸肩说：“嘿伙计，你即使老了也这么英俊，说说吧，这些年过得怎么样？”  
“我过得很幸福，巴克，感谢上帝。”史蒂夫脸上的笑意更浓了，“你一直在我身边。”  
巴基一下子就怔住了，他不解的问：“你是说......我一直在你身边？”  
史蒂夫一副理所当然的点了点头：“当然了。”  
“那.....佩姬呢？”巴基咽了咽口水，感觉有点难以呼吸。  
史蒂夫困惑的看着巴基：“佩姬？佩姬已经去世很多年了，为什么突然提起她？”  
“你不是......你不是回去和佩姬过了一生吗？”巴基的声音有些颤抖，史蒂夫皱紧了眉头：“为什么......佩姬有自己的家庭，我为什么要去打扰她的生活？”  
然后他像是想到了什么一样，四处看了看：“噢......糟糕，我好像来早了一些。”  
史蒂夫轻轻拥抱了一下巴基：“我得走了，巴基。”  
“等等，你去哪里？这到底怎么回事？”巴基连忙拽住了他，他心中隐约有一个大胆的想法，他急于求证。  
史蒂夫露出了一个讳莫如深的笑容：“我只是来把星盾交给山姆，我得回去了，我的巴基还等着我回家。”  
说着，他就在巴基的眼前消失不见了，而与此同时，身后的量子时空机上传来一声巨响，巴基猛地回过头，看到了风尘仆仆的史蒂夫。  
“what the hell......”拿着星盾的山姆被量子时空机上传来的声音吓了一跳。  
史蒂夫喘着气，他站在时空机上，目光直勾勾的盯着有些无措的巴基，巴基的眼睛对上了那双无比熟悉的蓝眼睛，就在那一刹那，铺天盖地的陌生又熟悉的回忆涌向了他。  
小时候抱着他讲童话故事的罗杰斯先生，海德拉的那些相貌不同却同样温柔寡言的管理员，还有他们在火车上疯狂的一夜，还有他们在墨西哥，在罗马尼亚......  
巴基后知后觉的发现，史蒂夫参与了他的一生。  
不论是无忧无虑的少年时代，还是那漫长而痛苦的七十年，抑或是未来，史蒂夫都在他的身边，他们一直没有分开。  
“巴基......”  
史蒂夫一步一步的走到了巴基的面前，十分紧张，他不知道现在的巴基是否还有他们这些年的回忆，不过他已经想好，就算时空出现了一些差错巴基记不起来了也没关系，他可以与巴基开启一段全新的时光，全新的回忆。他们的记忆就像一个个紧锁着的保险柜，有的打开了有的还没打开，史蒂夫并不在意它们有没有打开，他只会固执的打造出新的保险箱，他会把保险箱的钥匙就放在巴基的心中。  
“你个傻瓜！”  
巴基几乎是跑着拥抱住了史蒂夫，然后狠狠的吻上了史蒂夫的嘴唇。  
“OMG......”山姆深吸了一口气瞪大了眼睛，“谁能告诉我是什么情况......哦该死的，我的护目镜呢.......”  
“咳，我想我也需要一副护目镜。”班纳博士不好意思的扭过了头。  
两个人若无旁人的交换了一个深吻，吻到几乎要窒息才舍得分开。  
“你他妈都干了些什么傻事。”  
巴基说着眼泪却簌簌掉了下来，史蒂夫捧着他的脸小心为他擦拭着。  
“我干的最傻的事情就是这么多年来都没有发现你的心意，”他从口袋中掏出了那枚刻着他们名字的戒指，“巴基，我们结婚吧。”  
“该死的你这是求婚吗？”巴基颤抖着冒出一连串夹杂着俄语的脏话，“你都不给我一点时间准备！”  
“我们已经准备了七十多年了。”  
史蒂夫把戒指戴在了巴基微微颤抖的左手上，然后与他十指相扣。  
“很抱歉，巴基，一份正式的求婚应该有鲜花有美酒或者别的什么的，我还没来得及准备，但是我已经等不了了，我想和你在一起，永远。”史蒂夫看起来也很紧张，“从前我们都太傻了，错过了那么久，巴基，我再也不想和你错过一分一秒。”  
史蒂夫用那双能看的人怀孕的眼睛神情的望着巴基，巴基忍不住，再一次的吻上了他的嘴唇。  
“好，我们结婚。”

“所以......他们就这么快的决定了？”  
目睹了全过程的山姆一脸懵的问班纳博士，才发现博士不知道什么时候已经离开了。

后来，史蒂夫告诉了班纳博士有关娜塔莎的消息，他们在苏瑞公主以及皮姆博士的帮助下，成功的把娜塔莎救了回来，只是娜塔莎到底还是被灵魂宝石带走了一部分魂魄，所以只能以婴儿的形态回来。  
这很好，巴基想，一切都能重新开始，娜塔莎可以快乐的长大，没有在红房子那些回忆，没有经历过那些伤痛，复仇者联盟的每一个人都很爱她，她会永远拥有一个美好的大家庭。  
索尔和奎尔他们还在星际游荡着，听说他们在一个迷失很久的星球上得到了卡魔拉的消息，洛基似乎也在那里。  
一个响指几乎要了托尼的命，但幸好他恢复的不错，摩根与佩珀都陪伴着他，彼得现在学业很繁忙，但也会经常回来看托尼。  
幻视也回来了，豹神在上，苏瑞公主借助振金取代了灵魂宝石，虽然无法复刻从前的战斗力，但现在的他看起来就是一个极普通的男人，旺达和幻视跟着史蒂夫一起回到了复仇者联盟，虽然失去的人都回来了，但社会秩序一度非常混乱，需要他们的维护。当然，巴基与山姆也在，还有斯考特和克林特，他们在与家人享受过团聚之后，也会时常回到基地帮忙。  
斯特兰奇博士在纽约忙着重建圣所，卡罗尔仍然穿梭在星际间，时不时会回来和弗瑞喝两杯。  
一场浩劫并没有打倒复仇者们，他们重振旗鼓，依旧守护着地球。  
直到半年以后史蒂夫与巴基才抽出时间来在布鲁克林举行了一个低调而简单的婚礼，人不多，只有复仇者们，每个人都真诚的祝福着这对错过了太久的爱人。  
他们穿着西装，在阳光下宣誓，接吻，一切都是那么温暖。  
很多年以后，巴基仍然记得那天阳光洒在他身上的感觉，记得阳光下史蒂夫的模样。  
他们穿越了时间与苦难，终于再一次的拥抱到了一起，就像从前的无数次拥抱那样，只是这一次，他们再也不会分别。  
【完】


End file.
